03 James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna, and The Mysteries Below
by Monkeywoman14
Summary: James, Lily, and Albus have returned for another year at Hogwarts. This year is the worst. Hogwarts has new students including some gits and Cassidy Vitali. Problem? Albus and James are both in love with her. If that wasn't bad enough Stony and some new teachers are turning the school into a living hell. Join the Potter kids as the deal with love, torture and everything in between!
1. Preface

First off let me say this is the third book in my James Sirius Albus Severus Lily Luna series or JAL for short, so read the first to before you start this one. Honestly you'll be so confused. The first one is called Albus Severus James Sirius The Muggle's Trap. So for all of you who have read the first to books, welcome to number three. James Sirius Albus Severus Lily Luna and The Mysteries Below. Happy reading!

By the way here's another summary

James, Lily, and Albus are back for another year at Hogwarts, with Code missing they expect to have a normal year, well they couldn't be more wrong! They annoying Mr. Stonewell is back and he's even stricter than last year. When you mix Stony, Malfoy, and the new caretaker Mr. Joe Hogwarts feels more like a prison than a school.

As if that wasn't enough for the potters to deal with James is hearing weird sounds in the walls, Albus and James are having weird visions, Lily seeing things, and all three can suddenly read each other's minds! Something weird is going on at Hogwarts, join James, Albus and Lily as they investigate.

* * *

Preface

_Love_

It was really an interesting concept. A feeling so strong that it could drive anyone mad, or save their lives. It really just depended on the situation and the people who handled that situation.

When I saw the girl I loved lying on the floor- possibly dead- I couldn't exactly ignore it. Even if she had left me, she was important and… I still loved her whether or not she ditched me for my brother.

So I charged for my doom. No real plan or idea forming in my mind as I charged- I just ran. Like I said love messes with the brain makes you do some mad things… Did I mention it was also the best feeling ever?

_You'll never succeed James Potter, _a voice spoke in my head. It was cold and seemed to be made out of sadness and fear itself. It sent shivers down my spine.

Despite the vexatious feeling in my stomach I replied, "Prove it!"

And I like I'd done so many times before, I charged to my doom.

* * *

_Love_

It was amazing. It was the most amazing thing in the world. I had the girl of my dreams and I couldn't be happier. I had to give up a lot to love. My brother was driven mad with jealousy… it almost made me give her up. But I couldn't.

She was the best thing that ever happened to me and now she was possibly dead because of me. It was a horrible mistake, one that could no longer be prevented. But perhaps fixed.

The problem? The fact that fear itself was sucking out the soul of my girlfriend. Not to mention I was trapped…

So the most I could do was watch as my brother stood debating whether to save her or not. She had betrayed him for me. Now I could only hope that my brother was the true Gryffindor he claimed to be.

* * *

_Love_

It only existed to cause you pain. Or at least that was what I thought until I fell in love with one of my best friends. Now I wasn't sure about anything. Perhaps love actually only existed to cause confusion.

I had loved her. But she hadn't loved me back. And now I started dating her cousin to make her jealous. Problem? I loved them both now. Not to mention the girls that were constantly hitting on me. I guess I couldn't blame them though, I was incredibly good looking.

But when I walked in on both of them kissing another man, I couldn't help but be angry. Perhaps I was right; love only exists to cause you pain.

* * *

_Love _

Complicated. That pretty much sums it up.

Like when you like a guy but you're not sure if he likes you back. Then you realize you don't like-like him and you just want to be friends. After you realize that he asks you out. Then you turn him down. He acts all upset and won't talk to you but all you can think is, it's not my fault. Then you find out that he's dating your cousin. Then your all like OMG I did fancy him. So now your flirting with him constantly which is really pissing off your cousin. Then your cousin tells you to back off and you tell her that she's being unfair. Suddenly you're not talking to her anymore. So now your other cousins are trying to give you advice but their just pissing you off because one doesn't know what he's talking about and the other keeps bragging about her relationship. With all that stress you sort-of kind-of kiss another guy. Then the guy you were originally crushing on sees you sort-of kind-of kissing the random dude. So now three of your cousins and your best friends won't talk to you.

Not complicated at all right?

* * *

**A/N: **That was the Potter siblings narrating, and a special surprise guest. If you've been paying attention you'll know who that guest is. It's pretty obvious which one is Lily narrating but James and Albus is a bit more confusing.

If you guys remember i put a quote at the end of every chapter:

" 'Why is it that when something happens around here it's always you three?' 'Believe me Professor I've been asking my self that for six years' " Minerva McGonagall and Harry potter, the Deathly Hallows.

-Monkeywoman14


	2. Paper Insults Me

Chapter One: Paper Insults me

(Lily)

"Lily Luna Potter!" came a yell from downstairs. "Get down here right now."

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood to go down stairs. I was busy writing a letter to my friend Jacob but the tone of my mum's voice made me slightly worried.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Then I noticed my parents were hanging from the ceiling.

"Care to explain?" asked my mom.

I rubbed the back of my neck, something I always did when I was guilty. "Well, James, Albus, and I were playing this game where we had to use foam swords to attack each other and we also made traps. So… yeah."

The entire time Dad was not trying to laugh but Mum looked fairly annoyed. "Next time you play one of your little games make sure to dismantle the traps."

"Okay. Sorry," I responded and then walked away.

"Lily, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Dad.

I realized they were still hanging in the air. "Right sorry."

I freed them from the trap but not before James came around the corner laughing. Honestly that kid was so annoying.

"I'm three years older than you, I'm not a kid!" James shouted before leaving.

I hadn't realized I had voiced my opinions. In fact I was very sure I hadn't…

Shaking my head I walked back up the stairs to finish my letter to Jacob. Jacob was one of my best friends form Hogwarts. Last year he had helped James, Hugo, Teddy and I defeat the evil Ryan Code who was trying to resurrect Voldemort. Unfortunately, we had only half-succeeded to stop him because Voldemort was half resurrected.

Jacob had told me in his letter that things were going really badly at his parent's house. To put it in his words, "They're the devils and I'm in a living hell." I tried to comfort him but I really didn't know how. What did you say to a twelve year old kid in a situation like this? He couldn't live in his own house without wondering if he was going to be attacked by his brother or yelled at by his parents.

In the end this is what I wrote

_Hey Jacob,_

_I really sorry to hear that. I know you don't like your home but we go back to Hogwarts in a month. You'll be fine. Why don't you just try and lay low? Stay in your room, avoid being noticed. You could try and do a nocturnal thing, only come out at night when the rest of your family is asleep? _

_Maybe you could come over to my house for the last couple weeks before school. Ask your parents. See if you can arrange it. Speaking of family you asked how James and Al are doing, they're fine. James spends most of his time avoiding our parents. They still think he's being a drama queen about the whole Code situation. I'm really worried about him. But at least he has Alice and Fred otherwise he'd be driven into absolute madness. Al is completely fine though. He's actually really enjoying himself. I guess he's happy that James and I aren't ignoring him anymore. Not that I meant to ignore him… anyway yeah, family great. _

_I really hope you can come over _

_-Lily_

_PS: The little package I'm attaching is something Roxy convinced her Dad to let her have. Just some Wizard Weasley products. There's this stuff called instant letter messaging, it's like muggle texting, check it out! _

I sighed as I folded up the letter. I really hoped my lame advise helped Jacob. I couldn't stand the thought of Jacob all alone for another whole month, hopefully he could stay with us.

"Lily Luna Potter!" came a yell from downstairs.

I sighed. What could they possibly want now? I stomped down the stairs somewhat angrily. Couldn't my family just leave me be? Then I thought about Jacob and his family conditions and immediately felt guilty.

The first thing I noticed was that it was dark except for some fire light. That was odd. It was summer, why would there be a fire?

As I descended the stairs further I could see the outline of the table. The fire was on the table. Weird.

I was about five steps away from the fire when the lights came on and several different voices yelled, "Surprise!"

The confusing thing was, it wasn't my birthday. Yet there was a birthday cake with candles on the table that read _Happy Birthday Lily and Lucy! _Roxanne, Fred, Hugo, Rose, Lucy, James, Albus, Alice, Frank, Mum and Dad were all standing around it.

"It's not my birthday," I pointed out awkwardly. "And it's not Lucy's either."

"Yeah but we wanted to surprise you," Albus said. "And since you and Lucy were both born in August we decided to do a joint party. But Lucy didn't want to be surprised."

That sounded about right. Lucy hates surprises. Ever since she was little and her sister Molly yelled surprise and shoved a cupcake with a lite candle in her face while she was sleeping. Admittedly it had been an accident. Molly had only been seven but that didn't change the fact that the house almost got burnt down.

"Wow thanks," I said smiling. "It's awesome."

Someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes. I was about to elbow them in the stomach, thinking it was James- he did this a lot- but then I realized James was right in front of me.

"Guess who?" whispered a voice in my ear.

I let the most girly shriek anyone had ever heard. Then I whipped around and gave the boy behind me a bone crushing hug. I noticed that he cut his long brown hair.

"Jacob!" I screamed in delight.

"Did you seriously scream like that?" questioned Jacob. "I thought only girls on TV did that."

I laughed at his comment. Jacob made jokes like that all the time. He was the prince of Sarcasm, next to James who was the king.

"Somebody's really happy to see me," he said with a smug smile on his face.

I wanted to deny it but it was absolutely true. I was more than overjoyed to see Jacob, I was ecstatic. "Don't act like you're not happy to see me."

He rolled his eyes. "They had to drag me here because I didn't agree to come. I love living in hell. It's toasty warm in a you'll-burn-to-death-from-sadness sort of way."

Jacob didn't often make jokes about his family so I wasn't sure how to react. Thankfully Roxanne saved me from an awkward silence.

"When did you get your hair cut?" she asked.

Jacob shrugged. "After my parents were done yelling at me when I got home they took me to get a haircut. They wanted to give me a military shave but thank god the hairdresser had some style."

Roxanne pouted. "But now we can't make fun of your long hair!"

Last year Roxy, Hugo, and I always made fun of Jacob's hair. It was as long, if not longer, than mine and we always pointed it out to Jacob when the topic came up. Now, though, his wavy hair sat atop his head. He had bangs that he swept to the right side.

"Don't worry we'll find other things to make fun of," Hugo assured us. "Like his abnormally large head."

On top of theoretically having a big head in the sense that he was full of himself, Jacob also had a large head. He avoided wearing hats in the winter because they didn't fit.

"There's nothing wrong with having a big head," James countered. He also had quite a big noggin.

We all laughed. My early birthday party turned out to be awesome. Even if James almost caught fire chasing Lucy with a candle.

* * *

(James)

My summer was not going as good as I hoped. I was grounded for the entire summer because of the- in my mom's words- horrendous amount of detentions I got. In my defense, those weren't my fault. It was because our new Headmaster hated me and probably wanted me dead. Well, he can join the club.

I spent most of my time in my room only talking to Alice, Fred, Lily and Albus. They were, after all, the only ones who believed me.

At the end of last year I had announced to the entire school that Code was on the loose and Voldemort had been partially resurrected. Bad idea. No one except Alice, Fred, Lily, Albus, Hugo, Teddy, and Jacob believed me. Teddy, Hugo, and Jacob only believed me because they saw it happen.

So according to most of the wizard population I was a attention seeking nut case who wanted to be just like his daddy. Which could not have been farther form the truth. I hated my Dad at the moment and had no intention of talking to him this summer. At all. So far I had succeeded.

A knock cam on my door. I knew who it was based on the type of knock. Albus always knocked in a special pattern, so did Lily but her knock was a bit more demanding than Albus' like _I'm coming in _appose to Albus' _Can I come in? _Dad had a firm normal knock while mom's knock was often loud and angry as if she was going to yell at me. She never bothered knocking unless she was really pissed.

Which made me wonder what she was really pissed about currently.

"James, can I come in?" she asked opening the door without waiting for an answer. "Listen I know your upset but that's no reason to ignore me and your father for the entire summer."

I didn't reply. I really had something to say, a lot of things to say but I did my best to keep my ADHD mouth shut. Of course that never works when you have a disability like me.

"Upset doesn't even begin to cover it!" I yelled. "You and Dad are unbelievable! You're doing the exact same thing to me that Dad had to deal with in his fifth year. You don't believe me."

Apparently my mum had nothing to say because she kept quiet. So did I. I wanted nothing to do with these people. They weren't my family. Finally I spoke.

"Exactly. You won't believe me and you never will. You know why? Because apparently you didn't learn a thing from that war. Now do yourself a favor and get out."

My mum got up slowly. "I'm sorry James, I really am."

I stared at her. "No, you're really not. Sorry is a word mum. The only thing that can heal the wound is love. Apparently something that doesn't exist between us anymore."

I didn't care how upset my mum was for the next few days. I didn't care that I could hear crying coming from down the hall. If she was so concerned she would believe me. But she didn't.

I continued to stay locked in my room for the next two weeks. Alice visited me but it wasn't really helping. I was still pissed. I could barely contain my anger. Then Fred had a genius idea when he came over.

He slapped me. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?!" I demanded. After that I just exploded. To be honest I'm not completely sure what happened. I know I started yelling- some really nasty stuff that Alice scolded me for later- and somewhere in the middle of that we started fighting. It lasted for about an hour.

"It worked," Fred said grinning as he clutched a bleeding hand. "Albus owes me three sickles."

"What worked?" I asked frowning.

"You got all your anger out at me. Now you're not mad anymore."

I realized with shock that he was right. I wasn't angry anymore. I just felt… hurt. Partly because of my parents and partly because Fred broke my hand.

I looked at Alice. She could probably see the hurt in my eyes. She could probably see the tears that were forming in my eyes, threatening to fall. I rarely cried. Like ever. Since I was about five Alice and Fred was the only people who saw me cry.

Alice didn't need me to explain. She just pulled me close and hugged me. I cried. I'm not sure how long it was. Maybe half a minute, maybe half an hour I just know that Alice was there with me and I could not have asked for a better friend.

Two days later we were off to the burrow which was worse than I thought it'd be. Everyone was either giving me sympathy glances or looking at me like I was insane. They also had hushed conversations which abruptly ended when I got within earshot. It was driving me nuts.

On one particular Saturday after the cousins had finished a rather intense game of Quidditch- at which my team had absolutely dominated- I heard the parents having one of their secret conversations and I just had to listen in.

I ran upstairs the room I shared with room Fred and Jackson and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. Last year Al had lost it causing us to have a huge fight but in the end we found out that it was just Code messing with us again.

Making sure no one was looking, I threw the cloak over my head and listened to the conversation.

"It's just outrageous. I mean they can't target him like that," Uncle Charlie was saying.

"They wouldn't if he wasn't my son," Dad said darkly.

"You seriously can't blame yourself, Harry," Aunt Hermione sympathized.

"He's my son and I can't just let them pick on him like this." My dad sighed. "Maybe if I actually believed him I wouldn't feel so bad."

"Has it ever occurred to you that people had trouble believing you too?" Uncle Ron asked.

"You believe him?" Charlie asked astonished.

"Well, yeah. He really has no reason to lie."

And that is why I loved my Uncle Ron.

"Ron's right," Uncle George said. "No offense or anything Harry but he hates being the son of someone so famous. He wouldn't try and draw more attention to the fact that your related- again, no offense Harry. This is the last thing he'd want"- Uncle George pointed to something that was lying on the table-"James isn't the attention hog you seem to think he is."

At the sound of my name Harry winced like it was painful to remember he was talking about his first born son. Then he looked around the room as if checking for me. George turned to the corner I was hiding in and winked. I had no idea how he knew I was there.

"How do you know what James is like?" countered Mum a bit defensively. It was the first time she had spoken and her voice cracked when she said my name.

George looked at Mum. "I know my nephew probably more than you do."

My uncle was absolutely right. It was reasons like the fact that she didn't believe me that I didn't confide in my mother. When I did go to an adult, though that wasn't very often, I went to either Uncle George or Uncle Ron.

Mum covered her face and cried. Bill put an arm around her and glared at George.

The conversation ended and my three uncles, my mum, and my dad left the room. Once they were out of eye sight I whipped off the cloak and practically ran to the table. I had to find out what they were talking about.

The thing on the table was today's edition of the daily prophet. I sighed. Alice, Fred, Lily, and Albus were doing their best to keep me from seeing the prophet. Apparently they didn't think I could handle it.

_Most of you have probably heard of James Potter's- eldest son of Harry Potter- statement that he made at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in early June. For those of you who haven't heard, he claimed that missing boy, Ryan Code, and missing caretaker from Hogwarts, Argus Filch, are the next greatest threat to Voldemort. Some specialists are seriously considering putting this boy in St. Mungo's. _

_'He wants to play hero like his father,' said local school boy, Samuel Scone._

_'His story is outrageous and unbelievable,' says Hogwarts professor Pansy Parkinson. 'He is nothing more than a stupid boy in search of attention- just like his father.'_

_'He was most likely just pulling a prank- like he always does,' says former Headmaster Minerva McGonagall._

_Apparently James Potter is just a little to obsessed with being like his father. Talk about desperate!_

I set the paper down and sighed. Everyone thought I was an idiot. At least McGonagall's statement wasn't completely offensive. Though she still didn't believe me. I thought that after what happened to my father everyone would believe me right away. No one had believed him and he turned out to be right.

"Because Dad had fought Voldemort in the past," Albus said as if reading my mind.

I looked up at him. "Be honest Albus," I said, "If you hadn't been there when we defeated Code the first time, would you believe me?"

Albus sighed and loved to sit beside me on the couch. "Honestly, James…" Al paused. "No. I wouldn't."

"I thought so," I said nodding. Then added in a whisper, "Doesn't family mean anything to people anymore.

"Family isn't a good reason to side with someone," Al said shaking his head. "Love is perhaps. But family is just a label. I'd like to say I would believe you without a second's hesitation but that's not true. Maybe after some thinking I'd believe you because I love you and know you well enough to say you wouldn't lie. But I wouldn't believe you just because your family."

Al hugged me and walked out of the room giving me a lot to think about. But my mind kept going back to one thing.

"Apparently love doesn't exist in our family anymore."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked that chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it.

1: So I updated again cause last chapter was really short. Next chapter will be updated next Friday because of the review I got from Larxillyan The Glitch Nobody. Chapter 3 will be uploaded based on how many reviews I get. 1= update in one week. 2= 5 days. 3= 3 days.

2: I hope this chapter wasn't incredibly sad for you guys. I was a bit sad writing it but I enjoyed it.

3: If you have any questions please ask me through a review or a PM. Even if you don't have any questions please review telling me what you think. Thanks!

"Randi came into my room unbidden and interrupted my shower!" Kishan, Tiger's Voyage.

-Monkeywoman14


	3. Jace Crashes a Motorcylce

Chapter 2: Jace Crashes a Motorcycle

(Albus)

After we went to the burrow we visited the cottage. The cottage was a place we visited once or twice a year with Mum and Dad's old school friends. Seventeen kids and twelve adults crammed in a not-so-big house. Awesome. Not unlike our family holidays.

"James!" yelled Jason corner.

"Albus!" yelled his brother Dylan.

"Lily!" yelled Katie and Emily Thomas.

Katie and Emily dragged Lily away claiming to have something to show her. Dylan gave me a big hug and Jason did the same to James.

"Hey, Jace," James said ruffling the boy's hair.

"You know we're going to Hogwarts this year?" Dylan said excitedly.

Dylan and Jason weren't twins, they were a year apart, but Dylan was born in September which meant he had to wait until this year to go to Hogwarts. Jason was born in August, so he got to go this year but he'd be one of the youngest in his class.

"Happy birthday, Jace!" James yelled.

Jason smiled. "Thanks, Jay." He paused. "Did you get me anything?"

James looked around and then said, "I got you the best present ever."

Jace looked around as if expecting his present to randomly appear in the room.

"It's outside," James explained. "Do you want to go get it?"

Jason nodded and they ran outside.

"So, Dylan," I said, "Are you excited for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah!" replied the boy. "I can't wait!"

"What house do you want to be in?"

He shrugged. "I really don't care. I think I'll be a Ravenclaw."

"You look like a Ravenclaw to me," I said nodding. "James will try and tell you that Ravenclaw is some evil house that's almost as bad a Slytherin."

Dylan frowned. "What's so bad about Slytherin?" he asked. "Do they really blame the whole house because Voldemort came from there?"

I pondered this for a moment. "It's not only Voldemort. Almost every evil wizard came from Slytherin. Plus ambition and cunningness aren't the greatest traits."

"Ambition is just another way of saying hard working. So are Slytherins like Hufflepuffs?"

"Well… sort of. Ambition is more like… a thirst to succeed. Like being crazy about success. Ambition is almost implying that you're doing it for your own need. Slytherins do things for themselves, not for others."

"Interesting."

No one said anything for a while.

"Albus! Dylan!" came another yell. It was Theodore Finnegan. "We're doing a wizard chess competition, want to join?"

We agreed and everybody participated in the tournament. No one took notice that James and Jace were missing.

* * *

(James)

"Happy birthday!" I yelled as I tore the cover off Jace's mysterious present.

He gasped when he saw it. "No way! You got me a motorcycle?"

"I got you a borrowed motorcycle," I corrected.

Jace narrowed his eyes. "Did you steal it?"

"No! I would never ever steal something from anyone."

"When I was five you stole my teddy bear and didn't give it back for a year."

I waved my hand dismissively. "That was different."

Jace rolled his eyes and asked, "Can we ride now?"

"Of course," I replied.

Now I know your probably thinking that I'm totally irresponsible taking an eleven year old, but it was his birthday. I figured I was doing a nice thing. I mean age is just a number. Does it really matter how old I am or how old Jace is? I didn't think so but the police officer disagreed.

We were driving down the road that the cottage was on. It was a very small town where not many people lived. We hardly saw anyone and the two people we did see paid us no attention. Until I made a great decision to let Jace drive.

It went perfectly fine when I was driving, I was an awesome driver. Jace? Not at all. When he started driving all hell broke loose. Within five seconds we had crashed into a tree. Then there we suddenly police parked next to us.

It was a police woman who was driving. She stepped out of the car and eyed us.

"Are you serious?"

"Serious about what exactly?" I asked. "You should really make your sentences more clear."

"How old are you?"

"How old are you, because you look way too young to be a police officer?" Jace said putting on his cute little smile.

She smiled back at him. "Save it, kid. And get some new material, like I haven't heard that one before."

"You don't think I'm cute?" Jace asked frowning. "Everyone thinks I'm cute. How could you not be melting in my presence?"

I don't know if Jace was trying to be funny or not but it didn't seem to be helping our case with the police.

"It's the first thing they cover in the police academy," she said rolling her eyes. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," I answered. "And he's eleven, " I added quickly before Jace could say some other stupid thing.

"How irresponsible are you?" she asked me. "Driving and crashing a motorcycle with an eleven year old on board."

We probably would've got in less trouble if I had just kept my mouth shut, unfortunately my disability loved getting me into trouble.

"I was doing a perfect job of driving. He crashed the motorcycle."

Jace gave me a look that said _Thanks a lot. _

"So you're saying you not only illegally drove a motorcycle but you also let an eleven year old drive it?"

And that's how I ended up with Jace sitting in a jail cell.

"I can't believe we got sent to jail," Jace said. He didn't sound angry or happy just like he was simply stating a fact.

"You know a really awesome guy came up with a quote, a 'Good friend will bail you out of jail but you're best friend will be there with you saying man we screwed up.'"

Jace smiled. "Who was the awesome man?"

I gestured to myself.

"You?"

"The one and only."

Jace laughed and gave me a high-five.

It was a few minutes later that our dads came to pick us up. They looked furious.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" demanded Dad in his I'm-very-man-at-you voice.

"Well," I said, "First I was thinking what the heck, then I was thinking this is awesome, then I was thinking well at least I can check 'riding a motorcycle' off my bucket list."

"James Sirius Potter, this is serious!"

Dad should have known that using my full name would only make me happier. Unlike Lily- who hated her name because she was named after a war hero- and Albus- who hated his name because he thought it was weird- I loved my name. Honestly, James Sirius Potter? They were just asking for trouble.

"Yeah, it was seriously awesome!"

"If it weren't for Lily and Albus we would be going home right now but I don't want to ruin their fun." Harry sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm taking away your broom."

"What?!" I asked outraged. I tried to control my anger. "No, Dad, please don't. I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again."

"James you took a motorcycle and you drove it. Then you let Jace drive it. You seriously could have killed yourselves."

"Your right Dad, I was totally irresponsible." I said every word through my teeth. I hated admitting Dad was right- especially when he wasn't- it was like accepting defeat. And James Potter doesn't surrender.

"How about this, Harry," Michael Corner said, "If he manages to get straight E's or higher on his check-up exam then you'll send him his broom. It will prove he's being responsible."

"It's a totally fair deal," I agreed.

"You have no right to be talking right now young man," Harry said to me.

I shut up immediately not wanting to ruin my chances of getting my broom back.

A check-up exam was something that we got at Hogwarts every other month. It was a report that told us how we we're doing in each class. Hogwarts used to do exams every three months- right after my Dad left school- just to make sure the kids were doing alright, but everyone hated that idea. After ten years McGonagall came up with the ideas of check-ups. They were so much better because they didn't require extra work. Check-ups were just like muggle report cards.

Unfortunately I had no idea how I was supposed to get an E in Potions or Herbology or History of Magic. Not saying I wouldn't try. In fact I would totally do it, not even for the broom but just to prove I can do it.

"If you can get straight E's," Dad began, "And not get in trouble then you can have your broom back."

"Deal!" I yelled triumphantly. Michael winked at me and I winked back.

Jace got off easy, just a stern 'don't do it again.'

Once we got home our moms had different ideas. They were both furious and according to them we would not leave the spare bedroom for the rest of the week.

The way they were treating us you'd think we'd committed murder.

We spent the whole week locked away in the spare bedroom. Jace and I even ate meals in there. Since we had nothing to do I taught Jace almost every spell I knew. He had a wand and was able to do a few of the spells but most of them were way out of his league, at least until a real teacher taught him.

I also spent a lot of time studying my Herbology textbook. It was now a mission of mine to get straight E's. And James Potter did not fail missions.

"Can you please teach me that spell that Albus mentioned?" Jace begged, pulling on my sleeve and breaking me out of my thoughts.

I sighed. A couple hours ago Al had come in and asked if I taught Jace the Debilitatus spell. I had not and now Jace wouldn't stop asking me. I would've taught him, but I if he couldn't do a stinging hex then he wouldn't have the ability to do a spell as complex as Debilitatus. He'd probably blow up the house.

"If you stopped being an annoying brat then maybe I will," I muttered not looking up from my textbook.

"Me, annoying?" Jace asked putting a hand over his heart. "You wound me so."

* * *

(Albus)

"How many Quidditch matches can you possibly play in one week?" moaned Rose as we gathered for our twenty-fourth Quidditch match of the week.

"We're doing a tournament, Rose," Dylan explained. "What do you expect?"

For the whole week we had been having a little tournament going on. Each team had versed each other twice. So far my team- Rose, Frank, Zack, and I- had one lose and six wins (we were playing our eighth game today). We had lost to Lily's team yesterday. Today we were versing Theo, Emily, Alec, and Hugo, whom we had already beat once.

Teddy, who was referee, was about to throw the Quaffle up in the air when James and Jace came running out of the house.

"Wait!" James yelled. Once we had reached the Quidditch pitch he said, "We want to play too."

Originally Jace had been on my team and James on Alec's team but then they had got grounded so we just played without them.

It didn't take long for us to decide that we'd play in shifts of four, one person sitting off at all times. It took even less time for Rose to decide she wasn't playing. That was secretly fine by me because she had caused our lose.

"Ready?" Teddy asked. "Set, Go!"

And with that all eight players shot up into the air. It didn't surprise me to see I was up against Alec as seeker, he was the best on his team at it.

James scored in the first minute. I turned around to yell at Zack, our Keeper, for letting that one in but the look of determination on his face told me it wasn't happening again.

An hour later we landed to take a water break. It was scorching hot outside and I wouldn't be surprised to see someone burst into flames because of the heat.

We were losing 140-30. There had been no snitch chases yet and I was getting annoyed. How hard was it to find a bloody snitch?!

"Apparently pretty hard," James snickered as he passed me.

I turned to ask him how he had known what I was thinking but he was already too far away.

"Game is starting again!" Teddy announced.

We all gathered around and waited for the balls to be released again. Once they were I did my best to try and follow the snitch but it was way too fast. I lost it in the first five seconds.

James scored three more goals- which really pissed Jace off- by the time I spotted the snitch. Without thinking I raced for it. There was only one problem, Alec was closer. He noticed me and looked around for the snitch. Looking at Alec distracted me momentarily and the snitch disappeared. I cursed myself.

On the bright side Jace scored five goals.

"In your face, Jay!" Jace yelled at James.

"I let you get those," James said. He said I so convincingly I would have believed him… if I didn't know that he lied constantly.

Jace snorted and flew off. I continued looking for the snitch. Time went by, five minutes… ten minutes… twenty five, and that's when I saw it. Unfortunately, so did Alec. We were neck to neck racing for the snitch. We were so close, and I had long arms, so I stretched out and I saw James hurtling right towards me.

Confused I jerked away, forgetting about the snitch. When I looked back on it after the game I should have known James wouldn't crash into me. He had a broom with great handling and being a chaser he was amazing at handling and stopping. Not to mention it was against the rules for any player to crash into the Seeker on purpose. That's not what I thought at the moment though.

When I moved back Alec caught the snitch and James stopped a metre I front of where I had been.

"That's not fair!" yelled Jace who was racing over to us. "You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Nun-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Shut up!" Teddy yelled. "Seriously, you guys are so immature."

"Okay you tell us, ref. Was it cheating?" demanded James tapping his foot.

Teddy thought for a minute. "It's cheap."

"HA!" Jace cried.

"But," Teddy added, "It's not a foul. James didn't touch anyone in any way, nor did he physically prevent Al from catching the snitch."

"HA!" James yelled.

My whole team groaned and James grinned. "Better luck next time little, bro."

With a cocky smile and a triumphant fist in the air James walked off.

I made a mental promise to beat him to a pulp next time we played Quidditch.

I'm proud to announce our team did beat James's team to a pulp in the finals. 500-250.

James was off with his team pouting. I went up to him.

"Better luck next time, big bro."

And with a cocky smile and a triumphant grin of my own I walked off. Finally I had bested the great James Potter at his own game.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got two reviews last night which made me happy so here's the chapter, a day early.

1: So this chapter was pretty much pointless, except to remind you of Jace and Dylan who are important characters for this book.

2: The quote that James was telling to Jace was not actually made up by me, I saw it on the internet and thought it would be perfect to use in this situation. I don't know who said it.

3: Please give me feedback!

4: Okay so one of the reviews I got was an unknown so dear unknown guest: Thanks for the review first of all second of all I've thought through the whole 'Voldemort rising' thing very thoroughly and I think you'll like the way it plays out in the end. Code will still have a big part to play, like really big, he will not be forgotten. And don't worry lots more Lily on the way! if you have any questions or other comments feel free to review!

5: dear Random Person: Thanks for the review!

"Far, far below, red liquid bubbled. Blood? Lava? Evil ketchup? None of the possibilities were good," Carter Kane, The Red Pyramid.

-Monkeywoman14


	4. I Fight a Hippo

Chapter 3: I Fight a Hippo

(Lily)

When I arrived at Kings Cross station with Hugo, and Jacob, I couldn't help but feel that I was returning home. Despite the fact that I had only been there for a year Hogwarts felt like my home. It felt natural for Lucy to shake me awake every morning. For Roxanne to complain about going to classes every morning. For me to get in trouble on a weekly basis. I even missed Jacob's pranks that were a daily occurrence by the end of the year.

"What're you thinking about?" asked Jacob putting his feet up on the seat across from him.

"Nothing." I sighed. "Just the fact that I miss Hogwarts."

"So do I," Hugo said with longing in his voice. "Rose is driving me nuts. She's the most boring person on earth. She's always reading and not talking to me. I get so bored."

"You think you have it bad?" Roxanne, who had just appeared with Lucy and Frank in the doorway, questioned. "At least you don't have to deal with Fred constantly pulling pranks. He won't leave me alone. I mean I'm all for pranks but he makes them so weird. Last week he made the toilet explode while I was going to the loo."

Everyone laughed at Roxy's exasperated look.

"It's not funny," she muttered.

Everyone shared their stories about how annoying their siblings had been over the summer. I had nothing to say. It was actually the most peaceful summer ever. For the first time in history James and Albus had got along. They hadn't had one real fight all summer. Of course they had had little disputes but nothing major like last summer. It was great to see my brothers getting along.

The ride to Hogwarts was long, like always. At one point Liam and Seth came in to say hi but they left almost right after that. A bit after that James came in remind us that _ZAAAP _was pulling a prank during the Welcome feast.

_ZAAAP _was something that James, Fred, Roxy, Jacob and I made up. It was a pranking group, like the Marauder's except no one knew who we were. It was awesome.

When we arrived at Hogwarts I saw Jace and Dylan heading towards Hagrid with a bunch of other first years. I waved and Jace winked at me. Dylan waved back too.

"Have you ever wondered how cool it would be to play Man Hunt in the castle?" Jacob asked.

Lucy frowned. "What's Man Hunt?"

"Sorry. It's a muggle game. I think you guys call it Wizard Hunter?"

"Yeah let's play that!" Hugo said excitedly. He loved that game.

We all agreed and found several other people who wanted to play including Jacob, Frank, Roxanne, Lucy, Hugo, Liam, Seth, Izzy, Sally, James, Fred, Alice, Albus, Louis, his friend Jake, Rose, Scorpius, and me. We agreed that the losers would have to do a bet of the winner's choice.

"Ready?" asked Rose and Jake who were the Wizard Hunters. Everyone nodded. "Set… Go!"

We all ran as Rose and Jake counted to fifty. I hid with James, and Fred. Instead of taking one of the carriages we just ran. Fred and James went faster than me and I stared to fall behind.

"Wait… up," I panted.

"Sorry, Lils," Fred said, "But you have to keep up or get lost."

With that Fred and James speed up and I fell behind. Wow, my brother was so nice.

It wasn't long after that when I felt a tap on my shoulder and noticed I had been caught by Jake.

"Caught!" Jake declared proudly. "You're the fourth person."

By the time we got to the castle I found out that Rose hadn't caught anyone but Jake caught five people, me, Scorpius, Roxanne, Seth, and Sally.

"So, what should we make them do?" James wondered as we walked towards the Great Hall.

Everyone thought about that for a second. After a while Liam came up with the brilliant idea that the losers should have to prank Stony.

"No way," James said. "If we're going to prank Stony then I want in."

In the end we decided to scrap the whole 'losers have to do a bet' idea. Instead James, Fred, Jacob and I told everyone we would prank our oh so wonderful headmaster. No one believed we could do it so we bet a galleon that we could.

"Okay," Seth announced, "The rules are simple, you have to complete the prank before the feast is over. And Stony can't know it was you, got it?"

"Yep," Jacob responded.

Once we were seated in the Great Hall Stony began to speak.

"Students," he said giving a fake smile that hated, "I would like to announce that I will be Headmaster again."

"BOOO!" yelled James. "Looks like our lives got a hell of a lot worse."

"Anyway," Stony continued, "I wanted to tell you that we have almost completely new staff at Hogwarts."

"What?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"You heard me," Stony replied glaring. "There was new rule passed that all teachers have to be younger than sixty. So let's do quick introductions-"

I tuned out the intros. It's not like I really cared. Only one name shocked me.

"Mr. Lupin?" I repeated incredulously. I turned to James who was beside me. "Teddy's working here?"

James, who was grinning from ear to ear, nodded. "And Victorie. I saw them on the train, they were snogging," he added the last part as if it were the most important thing in the world. "Snogging. Teddy and Vicky. Can you believe it?"

"Wait, they're both working here?" Hugo repeated.

James rolled his eyes. "No," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm lying to you as a prank. I even got Stony in on it too."

By the time I got over my shock I missed all the other teachers. The sorting had begun.

"Amber, Harold."

"Ravenclaw!"

"You owe me two sickles," Frank whispered in my ear. We made a bet on what house would be shouted first at the sorting. He had guessed Ravenclaw, I had guessed Hufflepuff.

"Dylan Corner!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Jace Corner!"

_Gryffindor!_

James stood up and gave Jace a standing ovation.

"Maxwell Dursley!"

I had no doubt in my mind that Max would be a Hufflepuff.

"Gryffindor!"

"I'll take my sickles please, Lils." It was Albus whispering in my ear. We had made a bet one which house Max would go into. Apparently I was just unlucky with betting.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the sorting. I was busy staring at the Teacher's Table. There were many new faces there. One that crept me out me out exceptionally was huge man sitting next to Teddy. He had grey hair that was parted in the middle, a somewhat chubby face, and arms that were around the same length as mine. He looked like a hippopotamus.

The sorting concluded and Stony stood up to make another announcement. "Thanks to the ministry Hogwarts is allowed to deal-" he stared directly at James. "-You know what, never mind. The prefects will lead you back to the Common Room."

I frowned. What was he going to say? I sighed decided I'd ask my brother later. I wanted to focus on the prank that was about to happen.

Just as Stony say down he shot into the air like a cannon ball. A banner came out of nowhere it read _Courtesy of _ZAAAP. Stony slowly floated to the ground, and walked off like nothing happened.

"What do you think he was going to say?" I asked James as we walked towards the Gryffindor Tower.

James laughed humorlessly. "He's just letting me know that he's going to have no hesitation to punish me this year."

James walked ahead of me and I couldn't help but feel like I was only getting a half answer from my brother.

* * *

(James)

I had no doubt in my mind that Hogwart's wasn't going to be the same this year. My first clue was Stony's rule about 'no professor's under sixty.' Apparently no one else had noticed but the new caretaker Mr. Joe- isn't his name just hilarious?- was way over sixty, as well as Malfoy. I had a sneaking suspicion Stony just wanted to get rid of all the good teacher's.

As I was walking I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me Potter."

I didn't have to look up to know it was Stony. I walked along with Stony listening to the hypnotic sounds of my feet thumping on the floor. _Thump Thump Thump._

Once we arrived at the office stony gave the password, Licorice Wands, and we entered.

The office itself looked no different from last year. There was a shelf with books, the sorting hat sat on top of it. The desk was in the middle of the room, making it look smaller and more confined. All the papers were in order. That was if there was any papers on the desk which there hardly was.

The room always reminded me of a dungeon. It was practically empty for starters, yet it seemed small. The lights were always dimmed, though I have no idea why. The light always cast eerie shadows on the walls.

"Do you know why you're here?" Stony asked locking his fingers and placing them on his desk.

"I'm guessing you want to blame me for something?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you know this is a serious matter."

"Actually I don't know this is a serious matter because I have no idea why I'm here!"

"Well, Mr. Potter-"

"Stop calling me Mr. Potter. You and I both know you hate my guts- it's nothing new. So please just call me Potter."

"Listen, Potter," Stony began slamming his hands on the table, "I want you to quit the act. You be a good boy, and we can both get on with our lives."

I crossed my arms and put my feet on the desk. "And if I don't?"

"Then you'll have hell to deal with. Mark my words."

"Hell is my middle name."

And with that I walked out of the office.

* * *

(Lily)

It wasn't long before everything got back into routine. Lucy would wake me up in the morning, Roxy and I would fight over the bathroom, we'd get ready, meet Jacob, Hugo, and Frank and then go to class.

Thursday morning, however was different.

I woke up in a cold sweat on the floor in a rook that was most certainly not mine.

"Something wrong, sunshine?" asked an all familiar voice.

"What the hell Jacob?!" I demanded trying to get up but getting tangled in my blankets and landing flat on my face.

Jacob laughed. "Wow you're right Hugo, she does look like a witch in the morning."

"Well duh," Frank said, "She is a witch."

"I meant one of those muggle witches. The evil one's with the cauldrons, and the cats and the green face."

"My face is not green," I mumbled.

"Actually it is at the moment," Jacob chuckled. Then in a softer tone he added, "Did you have a bad dream."

I sat up trying to smooth my hair. "I was running from something, it was trying to chase me. I don't know what it was though."

Jacob put his arm around me. "It's okay. Don't' worry. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

"What else I'd like to know is what am I doing in your room?"

"Oh," Hugo said almost as if he had forgotten it was not normal for me to be here. "Well, Lucy, and Roxanne came here at about midnight complaining about your snoring-"

"I do not snore!" I protested.

"Oh, yes, you do," Jacob argued. "You sound like a construction site, you're so loud." He mimicked an awfully loud snoring noise that did not sound liked me what so ever. Or at least I hoped it didn't.

"Anyway, we're all used to snoring because of Frank here-"

Frank blushed. "I don't snore that loudly."

I laughed. "I can here you all the way from next door!"

Frank and Alice were our next door neighbours and although I couldn't hear him snore with a closed window, if we both opened our windows I probably could.

"So that's why you're here," Jacob concluded with a clap. "And you might want to hurry up, it's eight-fifteen."

"Eight-fifteen?!" I shrieked. "How am I supposed to do my hair?"

I quickly got ready and jumped into the boy's showers. The first thing I noticed was the smell. Merlin, it stunk. I had been in Hugo room before, not a pleasant experience, but this was worse. It was like they let dung bombs loose in hear.

I gagged and heard laughter coming from the other side of the door. "Okay in there, snorezilla?"

I glared and then realized Jacob couldn't see me.

"Shut up," I moaned.

Jacob snorted. "You wish."

I spent the remainder of the morning listening to Jacob's taunts.

"Snorezilla?" Roxanne repeated when we were seated at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. "That's a good one. How's it going, snorezilla?"

I didn't respond. "Aw, is snorezilla grumpy?" Jacob aid in a mocking voice. "Does snorezilla need a nappy-poo?"

"Shut it, Cadler," I grumbled.

"Or what?" Roxy giggled. "You'll make him go deaf with your loud snoring?"

So as you can see my morning did not get off to a good start. So, if you want to blame anyone for what happened next blame Jacob and Roxanne.

After breakfast I walked down the hall alone, tired of my annoying friends. I was thinking about how horrible this year would be with all the annoying new teachers when I ran into something soft ad squishy.

"Watch it, missy," growled the caretaker.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled pushing past the chubby hippo of a man.

It was honestly an accident, I didn't mean to push him down the stairs. In fact, it was his fault for being such a fat idiot. When I shoved past him, Mr. Joe lost his balance and toppled down the stairs.

"Crap," I muttered.

Now that I look back on it, it must have looked pretty suspicions but at the time I bolted. I ran as fast as I could out of there.

"Come back you no good hooligan!" yelled Mr. Joe.

Suddenly I was tackled from behind. Now, you may think that's funny, but getting squashed by a four hundred pound man is no laughing matter when it's happening to you.

"Come with me," he muttered.

I was half dragged to the Headmaster's office.

When I got there I noticed that James was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Lily!" he said, "Glad you could join us. I was just telling Ol' Stony here that he was an ugly hag."

"Might I add a dignified arse," I supplied.

James gave me a high-five and Stony frowned.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Stony pointed out shaking his head. "I'm going to say something, Potter, and I'm going to say it once: Back down now. You can't win this."

"I'll have you know, Potters don't lose."

James tried to grab me and storm out but Mr. Hippo blocked his path.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily." Stony shook his head. His brown eyes glowing with hate. "We have a new form of punishment we'd like to test. And luckily, you get to be our guinea pigs."

Stony lead us to the dungeons. Then he lead us even deeper down.

"I didn't know you could get lower than the dungeons," I muttered to James.

"The only thing lower than the dungeons is the torture chamber," James replied. His expression was grim, but not afraid. I think James had seen too much to truly be scared ever again.

James nodded. "You're right."

I frowned wondering if I accidentally said that out loud.

Stony lead us down the hall for what seemed like hours. Though it was only minutes. I dragged my hand along the stone wall as we walked. Without realizing I started counting the stones.

109…110…111…112…

"We're here," Stony announced taking out a key and unlocking a grey steel door.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I only opened them when I heard James gasp.

The sight shocked me. There were chains lining the walls. On one wall there was a book shelf filled with books that had titles like 'the nastiest way to punish kids' and '101 curses to use for punishment.' The room itself was stone, cold, and musty smelling. In short it gave me the creeps.

"I love what you've done with the place," muttered James sarcastically, "The painting of the tortured little boy really brings out the color in the room."

"You've been here before?" I asked James in a whisper.

He nodded. "In my third year. Albus has too."

I admired the even tone in my brother's voice. Personally I was scared to death. My voice was shaking and I was barely stopping myself from crying out in fear.

The room reminded me of a show I'd seen once on muggle TV. I had been only five and my brother had been watching some show about criminals. I made the mistake of hiding behind the couch and watching it too. It was a cartoon, but it still gave me nightmares to this day.

"This is where detentions will take place from now on," Mr. Joe told us. "The level of… punishment will depend on your offence."

"Perhaps if you apologize now we won't have to give you a punishment," Stony hinted.

"I thought I made it clear last time," James growled. "I will never, ever surrender."

"Will you ever learn?"

"Learn your way? No, frankly I don't plan on learning to be an evil master mind."

"You should learn some respect, Potter," Mr. Joe growled.

"I should learn respect? Yeah, because all the books on this shelf show just how respectful you are."

"Go little, Potter," Stony said pointing at the door. "You're brother has some, ah, business to attend to."

* * *

(Albus)

The first week of classes was dreadful. All the teachers- besides Teddy, Victorie, and Neville- we're mean and horrible. Our new History of Magic teacher, Professor Macmillan, was especially nasty. Once Matt had just raised his hand, and gotten a detention. He especially hated Hufflepuffs for whatever reason.

The only teacher that remained form last year were Professor Bryson, Professor Malfoy, Professor Parkinson, and Neville. Every other Professor had been sacked because of the new rule saying you can't be over sixty to work at Hogwarts.

"If the professors can't be over sixty," Scorpius said on Friday afternoon, "Then why is my Grandfather still working here?"

"Because the Ministry just made up that rule to get rid of the good teachers," Rose huffed. "Think about it, McGonagall's gone, Trelawney was forced to leave, Professor Flitwick was going to come back this year but he wasn't allowed too."

I frowned. "You think they really did that?"

"They did."

James had appeared behind me.

"Whoa," I exclaimed jumping back in shock.

James gave me a cocky grin. "Did I startle you little brother?"

"No. I was just startled."

"James!" Rose suddenly yelled, "What happened to your hand?"

James pulled his sleeve down over his hand. "Nothing," he grabbed James' hand and examined it. On James hand was a scar, _I must not follow the rules. _Rose looked at the other hand, it read _I must behave._

"Who did this to you?" I asked horrified. "It's like what happened to Dad."

"It doesn't matter, Al," James said. "Anyway, I got to run. See you later."

With that my brother ran off, leaving me to wonder what happened.

"I hate Mondays!" Louis groaned.

Louis and I were walking to class on the second Monday of September. This year the Gryffindor Third years had classes with Hufflepuffs, so Louis and I had been hanging out more than usual.

"Yeah, what do you think of Professor Macmillan?" I asked Louis.

"I love the meanest teacher in the school. Isn't it great getting yelled at for asking a question?"

"I was just asking." Now that I thought about it, it was a stupid question. Macmillan probably hated Louis the most out of everyone in our year.

I dreaded History of Magic almost as much as I had last year. It was annoying. Macmillan was like a military worker. The sound of his voice struck fear into the little kids. He made firsts years cry. I'd even seen him make Tommy's twin sister Tiana cry. She was in my year, though she was really emotional and sensitive. Macmillan yelled at kids and told them to 'get their acts together'. He looked like a military person, his black hair was styled in a military cut, and he wore army clothes under his robes. Do not ask me why.

"Albus!"

I turned around to see Dylan running towards me.

"Do… you know… where Charms… room is?" He was panting heavily, probably trying to run to class.

"Yeah, I'll take you there." I put a hand on Dylan's shoulder to guide him. "Oh- Louis go ahead without me."

My cousin waved and ran off. He didn't want to be late for class. The last kid who was late got three detentions.

"So, Dylan how are you liking Hogwarts?" I asked as we strolled down the corridors.

"It's awesome," he replied, his green eyes glinting behind his glasses. "I love Ravenclaw. everyone is so nice"

"That's good… hey it's your birthday! Happy birthday, Dylan."

"Thanks, Al." Dylan paused. "Do you have any advice? For Hogwarts, I mean?"

"Well don't be late, that's very important. Try to avoid the headmaster and the caretaker, Mr. Joe."

Dylan nodded and thought about the information I gave him. Then we arrived at the Charms class.

"And Dylan?"He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Dylan gave me a confused look but nodded almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

When I got back to class professor Macmillan was beyond mad. First he yelled. That was bearable. He was just saying some stuff about how I should be responsible. Then he started to get that look on his face. A look that almost every kid knew meant detention. When he gave me detention I bit back a retort or two, but then he said something about James and I unleashed.

"Don't be like your stupid brother spouting lies wherever you go. They should chuck him in St. Mungo's. He's just as dumb as your father was at his age. Guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

My hands shook with rage. Rose tried to hold me back but I shook free of her grasp.

"Listen here, Macmillan," I said, "and listen good. My Dad was a hero. If it weren't for him you would be dead right now. He defeated Voldemort when her was a baby. You'd think our History of Magic teacher would know that."

"Take your seat, Potter."

"Why don't you take your seat, Macmillan. Perhaps when you don't know what kind of crap is coming out of your mouth, you should just keep it shut."

"You can join me for detention this week Potter. No buts."

Just as he said the last sentence his butt caught on fire. The whole class started laughing.

"Weasley," Macmillan growled.

"Hey, that wasn't me!" Louis protested holding up his hand to show here was no wand."

Macmillan glared. "Detention both of you."

He was glaring at Louis and I. Why did all bad things seem to happen to Potters and Weasleys?

* * *

(Lily)

"I swear, I'm going to murder Professor Macmillan."

"What was that, Cadler?" Macmillan had appeared directly behind Jacob.

"I'm not a coward, I'm not going to change what I said I want to murder you."

"Perhaps you'll learn a little respect in detention."

"Perhaps you could learn a thing or two about personal hygiene from a troll," I countered.

Macmillan turned his gaze towards me. "Why don't you go wait for me in the hall, Potter. I'd like to have a little chat."

Maybe it was just my imagination but I swear he blew his incredibly smelly breath in my face on purpose.

I stalked out of the class angrily. All of the teachers were horrid this year. I couldn't stand it. It was the first week of October and I wanted to pitch myself off the astronomy tower.

"Ms. Potter." Macmillan's voice was cold. He looked over me as if assessing every detail of me. I would have shifted uncomfortable but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Professor Macmillan." I tried to use the same cold look but it wasn't nearly as good as Macmillan's.

"Who is the professor of the class, Potter?" Macmillan asked.

I frowned. "You are."

"Yes. Don't you think you should be respecting that fact?"

"Don't you think you shouldn't be abusing your title?" I countered.

Macmillan pursed his lips. "I'd appreciate if you would give me the respect I deserve."

"And I would appreciate it if you got hit by a bus but you don't hear me complaining."

Macmillan frowned. He looked angry which made me proud.

Whatever Macmillan was about to say got interrupted by Teddy.

"Excuse me, Professor but it's already 11:09. I'd like to take the first years."

Macmillan turned his gaze on Teddy. "Very well, Theodore."

"I prefer Lupin or Professor Lupin if you may."

If Teddy was still a student I wouldn't be surprised if he got a detention for talking back to Professor Macmillan. Not that Teddy had done anything wrong, but judging from the look Macmillan was giving him you'd think Teddy just murdered someone.

"Very well, Professor."

Teddy lead me away and Macmillan dismissed the class.

"Stop provoking him," Teddy said in a low voice.

"He's provoking me," I argued.

"Well then learn some self-control!" Teddy snapped.

I had never told Teddy about my disability so he didn't know that my brain really wasn't wired like other peoples. Self-control was not something that I had. The parts of my brain that were meant for self-control- ranging from not getting distracted to controlling my words- simply didn't took a deep breath. "Sorry, Lils," he said, "It's just that the professors aren't right in the head. And frankly Macmillan is the least of your worries. Be careful around Mr. Joe, and Malfoy. They're dangerous."

I could understand how Mr. Hippo-Man was dangerous- he had tried to flatten me into a Lily Pancake- but Malfoy seemed harmless. I know that's hard to imagine, given his past, but he had really changed. His defense classes were fun and informative, we hardly had a class without magic. I loved it.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" I wondered out loud.

Teddy raised his eyebrows. I could tell he was biting back a sarcastic remark. "Just stay out of the way. And for the love of all things good do not take advice from James."

I knew exactly what Teddy meant. James didn't handle being bossed around very well. The teaching style of the new professors wasn't exactly his cup of tea. And when things weren't the way he was used to, James went a little crazy. By that I mean he thought up crazy schemes that would land him and dozens of people in the hospital wing. I suppose it was his way of dealing with odd things. Most people became quiet and thoughtful but James became rambunctious and loud- even more than usual. It was a very bad idea to get on the wrong side of his plans when he was in that mood.

"Yeah okay."

Teddy's class went by as it usually did. We read in our textbooks for the first twenty minutes, then we did an actual lesson. Jacob, Roxy, and I joked around as we worked Lucy reprimanded us for not focusing. Teddy told her to lighten up, and then dismiss us.

For once I just wish things were a tad more interesting, less routine.

Boy, did I eat my words within the next few months.

* * *

Thanks to Random Person With No Name and Roar (guest) for reviewing. Thanks to them I updated in three days instead of a week.

1: I am thrilled with how many views I am getting. It seems that having a series makes people want to read your fanfic more. So thanks you to everyone and

2: Sorry about all the perspective changing in this chapter. That will be fixed in the coming chapters. There will only be two of the Potter kids narrating. Occasionally we might have a special guest narrate like Scorpius and Jacob has done in the past.

2: Roar: Please make an account. Please. I want to private message you but I can't if you don't have an account. Plus you can favorite stories and get alerts when my story is updated.

4: Please continued to review :) thank you amazing readers. Reviews make me so happy. If you can't think of anything to say, tell me who your favorite character is. I'm dying to know, in case anyone is curious mine is James or Jacob.


	5. I Act a Complete Idiot (Again)

Chapter 4: I Make a Complete Idiot of Myself (Again)

(James)

"This is so unfair," I complained. "Fifteen detentions and it's not even November."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I thought you loved detention."

Fred shook his head. "We don't love detention, Ally. We like the threat of it."

I nodded. "There's no point to life without a few risks. But that's not even my point. I don't like serving time for things I didn't do. 'Don't do the crime if you can't serve the time?' Well this is more like a promotion Do no crime and serve time with absolutely no extra cost."

In an announcer's voice Fred added, "Side effects may include excruciating pain."

"It can't be that bad," Alice argued.

I shook my head and a shiver went down my spine. I couldn't stand thinking of the place we now served detentions in. The torture chamber freaked me out. They turned me into a quivering little kid, and despite my best efforts not to show it Stony always gave me that smile. A little bit of mock pity mixed with joy at seeing he had broken me. But I refused to give up, allowing him to give me detention if I didn't fight back at all was like letting him and that was when I would truly be broken; if I let him win. Which would _never _happen.

Alice was walking Fred and I down to our fifth detention of the month. Might I point out that it was only October sixth.

"You just don't understand, Alice," Fred finally explained after a long silence, "They… do horrible things."

"It's like Mum and Neville's last year," I added. "Well Mum's sixth year. I wouldn't be surprised if they started preforming the illegal curses as the time goes on."

Once we arrived in the corridor that lead to the torture room, I told Alice to leave. She argued for a minute but I could tell that she didn't want to come anyway. She would have if I asked her to, but she wasn't the one who landed herself in detention so it wasn't fair to ask.

"Hello, Potter, Weasley," Mr. Joe greeted us.

"Hello Mr. Ugly," Fred and I chorused.

"Well, I was going to go easy on you this time but you asked for it." He gave us a nasty smile revealing his yellow crooked teeth. "First you'll be writing an essay about how what you did was wrong, and inappropriate."

"We didn't do anything wrong," I argued without thinking. "It was their fault."

Mr. Joe shot a stinging hex towards me. It was a good thing I had quick reflexes. I dodged it by ducking towards the left. Another spell was shot in Fred's direction but he dodged it too.

"You got to do better than that, Mr. Hippo," I snarled. If he hadn't taken our wands before we came into the dungeon I probably would've hexed him. I wondered if Hippo would be able to dodge fast enough. The ADHD part of my brain was imagining Mr. Hippo running around trying to dodge curses being shot at him.

"Write the essay," Hippo snapped.

I grabbed one of the quills and started writing. Of course we weren't allowed to use normal quills, we had to use the ones that make you write with your own blood. Because everyone loves those _so _much.

I watched my skin open and re open, over and over again. I couldn't stand things being so repetitive. It was annoying. So naturally my mind ended up wandering. I thought back to the reason I was here in the first place. Those stupid exchange students.

Fred and I had been walking back from dinner when we ran into Cameron Wright, Gerry Snide, and Hunter Goldberg, some foreign exchange students. I had decided to keep my cool- despite the fact that I hated them- and just walk by, but they had to provoke me.

"Hey, Potter," Gerry greeted with a sneer on her face. "Have you fought with Ryan Code lately?"

Hunter Goldberg snorted. "Oh, no, I'm in trouble! I need a hero, Potter save me, save me!"

The annoying Slytherins burst out laughing as if they had never heard a joke funnier than the one they just made.

Lately I couldn't walk down the halls without someone making a comment about me wanting to play hero or me 'lying' about fighting Ryan Code. It was really starting to piss me off and most of my detention were because of me yelling at people who were making fun of me.

I was actually having a decent day until those pricks came along to ruin it. I guess the universe just enjoys making me suffer.

"Shut up before I make you,"

"Of course you think you'd be able to 'make us shut up' because you know everything, right Mr. Hero?" Cameron taunted.

It was a hasty reaction, but I do not regret it what so ever. I punched him. Hard in the nose. Then he hexed me. So deciding that there was no point in wasting my wand on these guys I just bet the living crap pout of them. I'm not really ashamed to say I enjoyed it- just a little bit. And it's not like the fight was to my advantage or anything, it was three against two- Fred had joined in. They used spells and we used our fists. By the time Mr. Joe came to stop us I had blue elephant ear, Fred had a ginormous red nose, and the Slytherins… well let's just say they ended up in the hospital wing for a while.

A loud bang jerked me back to reality and I saw Mr. Hippo rearranging the chains on the wall. How lovely.

"Are you done yet?" asked Hippo.

"Yeah," Fred and I chorused.

I actually hadn't finished mine, but I had a feeling that I would get another detention for not being done. In fact I had only written about fifteen-words.

"Come over here," Mr. Hippo beckoned.

I tried not to show my fear as I walked towards Hippo. I couldn't help but eye the chains next to him warily. We stood against the wall and Mr. Joe stared us down. I held his gaze until he looked away which gave me some satisfaction. Then he smiled his creepy weirdo hippo smile.

"I got the perfect punishment for you."

The next day was very unpleasant. I got a howler from my parents, about twenty people teased me, I got two more detentions and on top of all that I publicly humiliated myself.

I was having breakfast with Alice, Fred, and Josh when the mail came. I ignored it like I always do. I was stuffing some bacon in my mouth when a red letter dropped in front of me. I didn't have to ponder for a second to know it was a howler. I've gotten at least ten of those in my Hogwarts career. Every time I got one and my mum's voice exploded out yelling at me for my latest prank, people would cheer and clap congratulating me on an awesome prank. Now though my popularity had been stepped on, crushed into a ball, and flushed down the toilet of eternal shame.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" came the angry voice of my mother. "You are in so much trouble. Fifteen detentions?! I swear of you don't clean up your act I'll march right down to Hogwarts and take you home. And don't even think of getting your broom back, Mister. If I hear one more thing that you do wrong I swear and will take you home and lock you in your room for eternity."

I looked around to see the reactions of everyone. Some of them looked shocked, others looked like they didn't care, and some looked ready to make fun of me. Great.

The first thing that happened when I left breakfast was being teased. Of course.

"Hey Potter," called Scone, "Your big hero mummy and daddy aren't every happy with you now are they?"

"I'll beat the crap out of you Scone, I swear," I muttered looking murderous.

Scone laughed. "But you're not allowed to." He was pacing around me with an annoyingly cocky smirk on his face. "You wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with mummy forever would you?"

I leaned over and punched Scone in the face so hard that it really hurt my hand. I heard a satisfying crunch, though. Scone tried to punch me back but I caught his hand.

"Stop trying to make fun of me to make yourself feel better," I growled, still clutching his hand.

"I'm not jealous of you, Potter. Even your own parents hate you. The whole school knows your some sort of attention seeking liar… compared to your life, Potter, mine is downright amazing."

"Whatever Scone I really don't care," I said waving a hand dismissively and walking away.

It took a lot of my willpower to walk away. It was natural, because of my disability, to do whatever was on my mind. In fact I couldn't really control my actions if I wanted to. But I'm also very determined. Determination is a very good trait to have. If you really set your mind to something you can do anything.

All the sudden a stinging hex hit me in the back. Another hex was shot, a stunner, but not before I had time to react with _Protego Reflecto. _Before Scone knew what happened he was on the ground stunned.

"You are a coward, Scone," I spat. "There is nothing worse than a wizard who hexes someone behind their back. What's wrong, Ravencrap? Not confident in your abilities.

I undid the hex so Scone could talk. "Shut up, Potter," he growled, leaping to his feet. "You may be a Gryffindor, but you're the biggest coward I know. You lied to everyone just so you could be portrayed as a hero. Well, James, your nothing but a coward."

I tried not to wince as he used my first name but my hand did twitch and I almost punched him in the face again.

"You're way too full of yourself. Its Potter this and Potter that. Take some time to think about others. You always let people take the fall for you, whether they're willing to or not. You're ignoring your own cowardice and pointing out other people's."

"That's not true at all!" I shouted. "I don't-"

"Yes, you do. Goodbye, Potter. I'll talk to your later."

With that Scone walked away. And despite my arguing, he left me with a lot to think about.

(Lily)

October twentieth was a really good day up until a certain someone ruined it with an accidental declaration of love. From there things just went downhill.

Jacob, Roxanne, and I were hanging out by the fireplace with our homework laid out in front of us but we weren't actually doing it; we were talking about Halloween.

"Why do you think Stony suddenly wants to do a Halloween costume contest?" Roxanne asked munching on some licorice wands.

Jacob shrugged. "The same reason were doing a play and a duelling competition."

"Which is what?" I asked frowning.

Earlier today at breakfast Stony had announced that us students should be more 'involved.' So he decided that we would be doing a variety of different activities that involve 'applying ourselves.' So far he decided on a Halloween costume party where twenty points would be awarded to a person from each year with the best costume and a duelling competition in which the best dueller from each house will verse people from other houses in their year.

"I don't know," Jacob responded shrugging again. "I just know it's all connected. 'Get more involve' my ass."

A 'tsk, tsk' noise came from behind us. "Little kids shouldn't swear," James chided.

"We're not little kids!" I argued.

"You know that just proves his point right?" Jacob pointed out as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"He's right, kid," James said to me. "But that's not what I came here to talk to you about. Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow. I want you all there."

"Okay," I said. "What positions do you have open."

James shot me a grin. "All of them."

With that James walked off. "Weird," I frowned, "Not everyone graduated last year."

"Hey," Lucy said appearing where James had been standing moments before, "Are you guys getting ready for the test?"

Roxanne and I nodded but Jacob stood up so abruptly that he knocked the little table in front of us over. "Test?! What? It's Saturday."

Lucy frowned and Roxy and I laughed. "No," Lucy shook her head, "It's Thursday."

"Yeah, do you think Lily would get up this early on a Saturday. It's only seven-fifty."

"I thought that was a bit suspicious," Jacob mused. Then he, Roxy, and Lucy laughed and I glared at them.

"What?" Roxanne said between laughs. "It's true!"

After a second of laughing Jacob started groaning. "What am I going to do?" he moaned. "My parents said if I get another bad grade…"

Jacob trailed off. I knew he hated talking about his home life and I could only imagine the horrible things his parents threatened to do to him.

"I don't even have notes to study off of," Jacob continued.

"Why wouldn't you have notes?" Lucy asked as if notes were something that was as essential to life as air or water.

"The question is why do you write down every little thing each teacher says as if your life depends on it," muttered Roxanne.

"It's okay, Jake, you can use my notes," I said smiling. "I know you wouldn't want Lucy's, they're always incredibly long and full of useless information."

Lucy huffed very loudly but Jacob and I ignored her. "Thank Merlin, Lily. I love you!"

At that comment Jacob turned a very bright red and said something along the lines of "that's not-I mean-don't-I hate you-that didn't comes out right-uh-duh-gotta go." Jacob then ran out of the common room quicker than a cheetah.

I'd like to say I aced my test and had absolutely nothing to worry about, but that's about the exact opposite of what happened. I couldn't focus and it was all Jacob's fault. At first I hadn't thought anything of it when Jacob said 'I love you.' I'd assumed he meant it in a friend-type way. Alice and James said it to each other all the time, and though Fred constantly teased them about it, it really didn't mean anything. I said it to Jace, Alec, Luke, and all my other cottage friends before. It wasn't supposed to be weird.

Then Jacob ruined everything by stuttering and running out of the common room like it was on fire. I had never ever seen Jacob blush before. It just wasn't something he did. He hardly got embarrassed and even when he did turning the color of a tomato wasn't exactly his style. So what did it mean that Jacob got so embarrassed over something I was about to dismiss as a friendly gesture?

Because of these thoughts swarming around in my head I literally couldn't get anything right on the test. Also thanks to my ADHD but I'd rather blame it on Jacob. I hadn't even spelt my name right.

"You wrote Lizy Dotter?" Hugo asked trying to stifle giggles as I told him about my failed test. "That's hilarious." I glared at him. "I mean not funny at all."

"Don't even bother," I grumbled.

"Hey, Lily!"

I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Jace calling my name. "Hey, Jace," I said as the boy ran into me and gave me a hug.

"Hogwarts is awesome," he said grinning. "There's so many cool things." He lowered his voice. "Did you know there are secret passageways?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've been here for over a year, Jace, of course I know there's passageways."

He looked slightly disappointed by this- maybe he had wanted to show me some passageways?- but he got over it quickly and looked at me with over excited tawny eyes. "Are you signing up for the play?" he asked.

"I'm signing up to be a behind the stage person," I explained. "I never really liked acting in front of a crowd. I have a bad memory, I'd never remember all the lines."

"I want to open and close the curtains," he said this as if it was the most important job.

"The curtains?" I asked frowning.

He nodded and we kept walking towards the sign-up sheet in front of the Great Hall. Once we got there I noticed James had signed up for one of the main leads. The character happened to have the same name as him. Albus and signed up for the same role.

I signed up for 'backstage helper' and so did Jace but he put 'curtains' in brackets.

"So where are you headed now?" asked Jace as we walked away from the sheet.

"Well, I have a free so I'm not quite sure. I guess I'll just-"

I broke off when I saw Jacob turn a corner ahead of us. My so-called best friend hadn't talked to me since the 'I love you incident.' It's not like he hadn't ignored me for longer than this before- he had ignored me for a month once- but it hadn't been for a reason as stupid as this. Merlin, was Jacob actually in love with me?

All though I had wondered that several times since he uttered the words I hadn't really thought about what it meant. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize Jace was trying to talk to me until he shook me and yelled Lily.

"What?" I asked though I wasn't really playing attention. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were unfocused over.

Jace frowned like he was trying to read my thoughts but couldn't quiet do so. "So you wanna go after him?" Jace guessed.

Without waiting for an answer he dragged me in the direction that Jacob went. We stalked him for a while. I knew he couldn't tell we were following him which was a bad sign. Jacob was very alert, it was due to him begin a prankster and also being tortured by his brother and parents all the time. Jacob not knowing he was being followed meant that he was distracted with his thoughts, which- despite his ADHD- didn't really happen often.

It didn't take us long to reach the kitchens. Now there was a problem. We could burst in there and see what Jacob was up to, but then he'd know that we followed him. Apparently Jace was thinking the same thing. Then his face lit up.

Out of his pocket he produced something that looked like a nail filer. "It's a WWW that melts walls."

Suddenly I remembered what that was. Jacob had one that he used to get us away from the evil guy, Marcus, who had captured Claire Code last year. "Yeah I know what that is. But how are we going to get in? Jacob will see the wall disappear."

"But that's the beauty of it, there's no sound. He won't even notice."

I wasn't sure whether to trust Jace with this or not. I mean, I did trust him but his idea of no sound and a normal person's definition would not be the same thing. For a prankster he was very loud and unaware of it.

Jace cut the wall and he was right; Jacob didn't notice. Jace waited till I stepped through the whole before putting the wall back. When I turned around and saw Jacob I was shocked. He was eating meat, beef by the looks of it. While brewing a potion. If I saw just about anyone else expect Jacob doing that I wouldn't have been alarmed. However, Jacob hates meat, and he absolutely loathes potions.

"What's he doing?" Jace asked in a not-so-whisper.

I cursed Jace silently. He would never learn. "He's eating meat and brewing a potion."

Jace squinted. "It's a… healing potion. No wait it's a symptoms potion."

I didn't mean to but I gave Jace a look of utter shock. He looked kind of embarrassed. "I like potions," he muttered.

Jacob was eating the meat savagely. Like his life depended on it. What was going on with my best friend? And more importantly why wouldn't he tell me?

(James)

The best feeling I the world is flying. It was the only thing that could clear my head.

I did laps around the pitch. Then I noticed a certain someone settling down in the stands. I didn't have good eyesight, in fact I desperately needed glasses, but even I could tell it was Cassy.

Cassy with her glowing blue eyes, and wavy light brown hair, her perfect face…

I was falling. I didn't even realize it but I had got so distracted I fell of my broom. What an idiot.

A hand grabbed me out of the air and pushed me back on my broom. "Thanks, Fred," I mumbled.

"No problem, Mr. Love Doctor," Fred said flashing me a grin.

I groaned. Fred had been coming up with stupid nicknames like that since the end of last year when he noticed I had a crush on Cassidy. Since then he would leave me alone and constantly kept teasing about it. _Jamie has a crush, a crush, a crush!_ Or _James, James sitting in a tree S-T-A-L-K stalking Cassidy! _I was going to murder him sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

"Now I'll let you work your magic, Love Dove." Fred winked and flew away on his broom, down to the locker room.

I did a few cool moves just to be a show-off. And then landed beside Cassy. At first she didn't say anything and a horrible thought struck me. What if she didn't remember me? I hadn't talked to her since last year and all I had done was stutter and guide her to the Ravenclaw towers. Not exactly very memorable.

"Hey, James," Cassidy said smiling.

I was shocked. "You remember me?"

"Yeah," she replied shrugging. "I have a good memory."

"So what're you doing here?" I asked, wondering how I was going to embarrass myself this time.

"I heard the Gryffindors are having a Quidditch practice. I love Quidditch and I wanted to watch."

My eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. She liked Quidditch, I was Quidditch Captain. "I'm Quidditch."

She gave me a look. "Really? I was wasn't aware a person could 'be Quidditch',"

Inwardly I slapped myself. "In mean I'm Quidditch captain." _The loser Quidditch_ _Captain who suddenly can't talk to girls _I added to myself.

"Loser Quidditch Captain, eh?" she inquired.

Crap, I was speaking out loud. "Uh… my Dad's Harry Potter… I mean he was a good Quidditch player. That's why I'm good."

She nodded with a small smile on her face, as if she were enjoying my embarrassment just a little bit.

"Do you play?" I asked her. _Probably the best sentence I formed so far, congrats James. _

"Not well. I'm best at Chaser."

"I'm a Chaser!" I responded eagerly. Maybe a little to eagerly. "It's the best position, really. Most of my family likes Seeker. I'm the only one who prefers Chaser."

"So you're the captain? Do you mind if I watch your practice?"

I grinned. "We usually don't let outsiders in but I'll make an exception for you."

"Oh, so, because I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm an outsider?"

"Well, yes. We Gryffindors may be chivalrous but we have tons of secrets that are confidential."

"Is that right?"

I nodded flashed her a grin and tried to look cool as I walked away. Bad idea. I tripped and fell over the side. I would've been a James Pancake if Albus hadn't used a levitating spell on me.

"Careful, James," Al warned grinning. "Wouldn't want to damage that beautiful face before it gets to snog Cassidy."

I glared and realized two dozen people were waiting for tryouts to start. And they all just heard Albus say that. Great, apparently it was Humiliate James Day.

"Uh… hi?" I tried to keep the humiliation out of my voice but was failing.

Fred gave me a look that said _Seriously? _Thank Merlin he was nice enough to save me.

"What James here means is you are going to try out. But instead of the usual tryouts this is going to go a bit differently. You usually tryout for one position, now you are tryout for all of them. Care to explain, James?"

Suddenly my mind snapped out of it. I was talking about Quidditch. The one thing I was absolutely flawless at. Well, to be honest I didn't have many flaws. I am James Potter, after all.

"Fred is right. We figured it would be more efficient if our players could play every position. Not perfectly, we all have our favorites but just keep an open mind."

"So first we'll have you do a broom race," Fred informed. "we'll cut out anyone who doesn't know how to fly-"

"Sorry my cousin is such a prat," I apologized. "In other words we'll pick the best flier to move on. If you're not one of them, then you can always try out next year."

"If they can't handle the truth they shouldn't be trying out," Fred grunted.

"Anyway after the broom race we'll do keeper/chaser drills, practice dodging and aiming bludgers, then finally a snitch race. Any questions?" there were none. "Okay let's do this then."

We started with the broom race. To my surprise Lily was the fastest flier. There were a lot of people there, about two dozen. Most were fourths years, including Alec Finnegan. There were a few third years, some seventh and sixth years, and Jacob, Lily, and Roxanne.

I didn't want to eliminate anyone and be mean so Fred did it for me without much care for their feelings.

"So, you, you, you, and you, learn to fly a broom! For now get out of here."

Er… better luck next year," I called as they left.

When it came to Quidditch Fred was brutal.

I didn't really recognize any of the people Fred eliminated by name. Just that it was a two sixth years, a seventh year and one of Albus's friends I couldn't remember the name of.

When the broom races were done we split everyone into two groups, one chaser group and one keeper group. I have to say most people were absolute rubbish at keeper. Thank god we had Matt as our keeper already. Expect there were no official positions anymore so technically he was just a player, not a keeper.

My sister was pretty good at Chaser but horrid at Keeper. Albus was the exact opposite. Alec was doing good at Keeper. Jacob was making a decent Chaser.

After everyone had a chance to play Keeper and Chaser we moved onto Beater and Seeker. People had to catch the snitch while avoiding getting his by the bludgers that the other half of kids were pounding at them.

Again I was mostly watching my family members and the people I knew. Roxanne was doing amazing, so was Jacob. Albus and Lily were doing such a horrid job it would've brought Uncle George to tears.

I already knew who I was going to put on the team but I couldn't decide if it would be rude or not to make my decisions so quickly. People would probably think I was being bias. After some thought I decided I didn't care.

"Okay the new team will be Dominique, Matthew, Fred, Lily, Albus, Roxanne, Jacob, Alec and of course me."

There was a bunch of people muttering about the tryouts being rigged and James Potter being a bigger idiot than they thought but I ignored them.

"That's nine people," somebody shouted. "A Quidditch team is seven."

"We're doing nine people because two are reserves," I said coldly. "The Quidditch Captain knows what he's doing, thank you very much."

"Please stay back for a bit if you made the team," Fred announced.

"I thought I was the captain," I muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm like your assistant manager." Fred grinned at me.

When everyone gathered together Fred made an announcement. "Congrats for making the team. We'll be holding practice on Wednesdays. Does that work for everyone? Good. Okay you free to go."

"Since when are you the captain?" wondered Roxanne.

"No back talk missy or I'll-"

"Honestly, Fred, shut up!" I ordered. "Anyway we'll be having practices on Thursdays, not Wednesdays. Hopefully we'll be able to book the pitch more than that but there's no guarantees. Those Ravenclaws get up extra early just to book the pitch."

"Don't be late," Fred added in a menacing voice. "4:30 sharp."

"What's with you being so mean all the sudden?" I asked my cousin.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to scare away anyone who wasn't man enough for the team."

That was fair enough. Fred always said that to play Quidditch you needed perseverance, skill, and to be able to take being yelled at.

Yeah, Fred was a weird bloke.

It was four days until Halloween. I was so excited. When I was little I went trick-or-treating with the muggle kids from my school. Dressing up and scaring people all in one day? It's the best holiday next to Christmas. I never told Lily but I secretly liked playing dress up with her when we were little. The idea of pretending to be something you're not had always fascinated me. While dressing up I could almost imagine I wasn't James Potter. If you ever asked I'd deny it, but the truth is that was a relief.

"You liked playing dress up with me?" Lily asked from the chair next to me.

"What? No," I automatically denied. "Where'd you get that idea from."

She frowned. "You just said it out loud."

Fred, who had been half-asleep on the couch next to me grinned sleepily. "Aw, Jamie has a crush and he likes playing dress up? That's so cute."

I sent a stinging hex at Fred which caught him by surprise. He fell to the floor clutching his face, groaning. When he hit the ground he groaned even louder causing everyone- Lily, Jacob, Alice, Frank, and Hugo- to laugh.

"What are you going to be for Halloween, anyway?" Hugo asked me, curiously.

"A fairy princess, maybe?" Lily said grinning at me. I considered hexing her to, and I would have if she weren't my little sister.

"Shut up, Lily, or I'll punch you," I threatened. "My costume is a surprise."

The conversation changed from Halloween to good pranking ideas. It was mostly me and Jacob having the conversation. Hugo and Alice played chess, and Lily, Albus, and Frank were having an intense discussion about classes.

I couldn't help but notice the whole time he was talking to me he kept glancing at Lily.

When Halloween came I was incredibly proud of my costume. It had to be the best zombie clown costume out there. Some people literally ran in the other direction when they saw me.

"James," Teddy called. "You have detention remember?"

At first I thought he was joking so I started laughing but his face was dead serious. My laughs died off awkwardly. "You aren't serious, are you?"

Last week Teddy had found me sneaking around after dark. I had been on my way to the kitchen when he stopped me and told me to go back to bed. What a party pooper.

"You were out after lights, James." Teddy spoke as if this was something that happened often. He seemed to be forgetting the small fact that in the past _he _was always there with me before this year.

"When you'd become that sort of guy? You're even more of a party pooper than when you were head boy."

Even though it was sort of childish, I stuck my tongue out and ran away. Since when did Teddy become such a sod. We used to go to the kitchens all the time. We pulled pranks together, we laughed about what losers the professors were, how they could never have any fun. Now he was one of those professors. Or perhaps he just wanted to give me a detention to be a prat. Either way it was dick move. It was against the Marauder Code. _In the event that a Marauder gains power over the other Marauders under no circumstances is he allowed to_ _give detentions to fellow Marauders_. Just because he graduated doesn't mean he can evade the Code like that. Graduated or not he was a still a Marauder.

I was so distracted I ran into a wall and fell over. Nice. Now everyone had even more of an excuse to make fun of me. _Potter can't even save himself form bumping into a wall how does he expect to save others and become a hero._

"Are you okay?"

I was about to bark at the person to leave me alone until I realized it was Cassidy. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied taking her outstretched hand. "That stupid wall came out of nowhere."

She laughed. And that's what I liked about Cassidy. No doubt she had read the news and heard all the jeers people directed towards me but she ignored them. She was the only person who treated me like a normal person. Apparently most people only saw me was James Potter, Harry Potter's mental son.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised, it is Hogwarts after all." She took deep breath. "This place is amazing."

I couldn't agree more. Hogwarts was amazing. In every way possible. It was almost like it was designed for me. Perfect for mischief, a place where under-age magic is not illegal, and most importantly a home away from home. Something I needed desperately at times like these.

* * *

1: I've been getting a lot of reviews lately. You don't know how happy this makes me. I'll have to keep writing more often if you guys keep reviewing like this! Thanks so much to Tiger Roar, nessy101, and Random Person with name. I actually got four reviews since I last updated son I decided give you the update today instead of Tuesday.

2: I hope this chapter has risen a lot of questions for you. What's up with Teddy? Will James ever stop getting teased? Why is Jacob acting so weird? Will James ever stop acting like a fool in front of Cassidy? And how far will Fred go with all his teasing? All questions will be answered in due time.

3: Review :)

"Don't expect us to be too impressed we just saw Finnick Odair in his underwear," Boggs Mockingjay

-Monkeywoman14


	6. I Almost Drown in Slime

Chapter 5: I Almost Drown in Slime

(Albus)

"Oh, my bad. That makes perfect sense. I run down here, get attacked and mugged by Slytherins, little monsters made of slime ambushed me, and I possibly save the school but by all means let's talk about your stupid door!"

I didn't usually explode like that, especially not to a professor, but I had had a tough morning. Not to mention Parkinson was a downright jerk.

My day had started out pretty normally. I woke up, got dressed brushed my teeth, attempted to run a comb through my hair, got Scorpius and Matthew up and then headed downstairs with both of them. We split up once we got to breakfast though, me and Scorpius going to talk to Rose and Matthew to go with Thomas.

"Hey, Al," James said shoving pancakes into his mouth. "What's up?"

Usually James didn't sit with us, he sat with Alice, Fred, and Josh but I didn't question it. He had been incredibly nice to me lately and I wasn't going to ruin that.

"Nothing much," I replied munching on some toast.

"Did you hear about the costume contest results?"

"You just want me to say loudly that you won so that a certain female at the Ravenclaw table might hear."

"Actually see already knows. I just wanted to hear you congratulate me."

"Well, I for one, am truly impressed," Scorpius said leaning around Rose to get a better view of James. "I don't think you've ever won house points before have you?" Scorpius's tone was playful but James seemed to take it literally.

"I've won tons of house points before. I'm very smart, you know."

Rose, who was drinking pumpkin juice, started laughing and the liquid came dripping out of her nose.

"That's awesome!" laughed Jace who happened to be sitting across from us with Max Dursley.

"I glad you enjoy my pain," Rose grumble

"Drama queen." Jace rolled his eyes.

Jace and Rose continued arguing and I watched them in amusement. That is until I realized it was eight fifty-seven.

"Guys, we have to go!" I shouted.

Rose looked at the time and bolted out the door before I could say another word. I noticed Scorpius and Max had left. Wow, I must have been really engrossed in the argument.

Jace and I got up and shouldered our bags but James remained seated, peacefully drinking some apple juice.

"Why don't you drink pumpkin juice?" Jace asked James suddenly.

"I hate pumpkin juice. It's weird. Why would-"

"We don't have time for this!" I moaned. "Let's go we're going to be late."

"You go ahead," James said waving me off. "I'm not done breakfast."

"Yeah, go ahead, Al. See you later."

I knew that James just wanted to piss the professors off by being late. Jace just wanted to be with James. I probably should have dragged them with me, but I didn't have time. Looking back on it perhaps they could have helped fight the slime monsters and the Slytherins. But I for one didn't fancy getting hung by my thumbs for a detention, so I ran as quick as I could.

Of course I just happened to run into some Slytherins.

"Oh look it's mini Potter," taunted a sixth year named Hunter Goldberg.

I hated it when people called me mini Potter, comparing me to James. First of all we looked nothing alike. He had brownish red hair and mine was jet black, he had hazel eyes, mine were green. The only thing that made us even slightly alike was our facial structure.

"Aw, look how small he is," teased a Slytherin in fourth year, Paul Wright. He tried to pinch my cheek but I swatted his hand away. I hated it even more when people made fun of my height.

"Look how ugly you are," I retorted. They all looked at me as if I had just murdered their mothers.

"Don't talk to me that way, mini Potter," Goldberg warned. "Or else."

"Or else what?" I countered.

Tip of advice never ask 'or else what' when dealing with snobby Slytherins from an all pure-blood school.

Hunter and Paul each grabbed one of my arms and shoved me in a tricked step in the staircase.

"Let me go," I whined. I wish I hadn't said anything because it sounded pretty babyish.

"You can stay there until you learn your lesson."

And then they left.

Hard to believe the day only got worse from there.

My least favorite person in the world showed up next. Jonah Greengrass. Lately Greengrass and I hadn't really been enemies. I mean don't get me wrong, we would never like each other or even be civil towards each other, but we had made a silent agreement to ignore each other's presence. It had worked well for the past half year, until this moment.

"Well, well," Greengrass said smiling. "What do we have here?"

I inwardly groaned. Since I was on my way to potions I had been using a secret passageway that was only used by Slytherins. Of course. Just great.

"So, you're stuck. You clearly don't have a wand, and you need my help. What a predicament." He talked in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a king. Someone who had power over everyone else.

I still didn't say anything.

"Would you like my help?"

Before I came to Hogwarts James told me about a bunch of situation that I might encounter and he explained to me how to deal with each. One of them was needing help from a Slytherin, his advice, don't take it. According to James there was absolutely no situation where it would be appropriate to 'bow down to a Slytherin' as he phrased it.

However, I was not James. This was one of the main differences between me and James, he was way to stubborn in his own selfish way, and I was willing to learn from anyone. Or as James would like to say he knew how to stand his ground, and I was a wuss for giving in. This was one of those times where I could prove I was nothing like my older brother, in a certain way, at least.

"I need your help, Greengrass," I said looking him square in the eye. I say admitting you need help is an act of bravery, James would say that 'backing down' was an act of cowardice.

Greengrass looked shocked. Then he smiled. "No thanks!" he said, and walked off waving.

I groaned. Perhaps James was right about Slytherins. I waited for another twenty minutes before anything eventful happened.

And let me just say, I'd rather be stuck in the stairs for six more hours than face the stupid slime balls that came after me.

Your probably thinking I'm referring to slime balls as an adjective to describe people, well I'm not. I'm using it as a noun. Slime balls are a living breathing creature. It's pretty hard to describe the slime balls. They're a snot green color, in fact I think they might be made out of snot, to be honest I'm not really sure. They feel all gross and… well slimy. And you do not ever want to be touched by one.

When I saw little green balls turning the corner my first thought was that James was pranking me. It wouldn't have been the first time he did a snot related prank. As they got closer though, I noticed they had little eyes, and mouths. It was really creepy. I really didn't know what to think. I was wondering if I was going crazy.

Then one of the little balls- there was a dozen of them- attacked me. They started jumping all over me. One even jumped in my mouth and trust me you do not want to know how they taste.

Somehow they managed to get me out of the staircase. I guess they were so slippery they just slid me out. I didn't have my wand and no idea who to fight them. I felt like I was choking on slime. There was about three dozen now, all acting like I was some sort of buffet. _All you can eat Albus right this way! _

"Stop!" I moaned. "Get off me!"

A few feet away I saw a water fountain. Then I had an idea. It was stupid but then again most ideas I had when in fights were stupid.

I tried to run to the water fountain but I just slipped on the slime balls. So I slid instead. I used the wall, pushed off it, and slid towards the fountain. Of course the slimy creatures followed me. I had escaped, and they tried to engulf me again but I pressed the button for the water just in time.

In several movies I've seen water melt evil creature. I knew it was stupid to base my logic off fiction but it was really the only chance I had. If I let them surround me again I would most likely drown in slime.

When I pressed the button the slimes nearest to the water melted. The other ones watched their brethren disintegrate and then fled.

I breathed a sigh of relief. They were gone and I was alive.

Crap! Potions! Well at least I added on a few extra minutes of my life, Parkinson would murder me for being an hour late. How many teachers do you think would believe I almost drowned in slime?

So that is a summary of my very suckish day. And why I ended up with three weeks' worth of weekend detentions from Parkinson.

"I'm sorry, Al," Rose said, "I should have waited for you."

"It's just not your day," Scorpius agreed.

I sighed. "No day seems to be my day lately."

* * *

The wind whipped my hair as I flew around on my broom. It was November fifth the day of the first Quidditch match. James had been training like crazy. He booked the pitch whenever he could, even if it was at six in the morning. He was going insane.

Right now was one of the only free moments I had had in a week. I decided to spend it flying. Even though most of my time had been taken up by Quidditch. Like James it was one of the only things that relaxed me. I silently cursed myself for comparing me to James.

Earlier I had my first detention. It was horrible. I used one of those quills that my Dad had used when he was in school, the ones that made you write with your own blood. Expect it didn't scar my hands at all. I wondered why.

"It's so that we have no proof they're abusing us," James answered my unasked question. "What parents will believe that the schools headmaster is making students write line with their own blood? None."

"Dad might," I countered, feeling defensive.

"No, he won't," James said shaking his head. "You'd think his past would make him believe the crazy things that happen to us, but it doesn't. He doesn't want to think that things that happened to him in his school years have a possibility of happening to us to. His coping strategy is to deny, deny, deny. He won't believe anything you tell him, Al."

I felt bad for James. He hadn't really gotten along with Dad all summer. Dad didn't believe James about Code and as a result they pretty much avoided each other. His opinion on what Dad would believe and not believe was fairly bias.

James had a hard look on his face, like he was trying not to show how upset he was. "C'mon, Al, you'd better practice. We'll need you this game."

I nodded and followed my brother. I found the way he chose to run the team very interesting. No one had a set position. We all practiced for every position in case someone had an injury or couldn't play in the match. And we also trained with nine people instead of seven. There was no specific reserves, James just picked two people to sit out each game. This time it would be Roxanne and Matt. Even though we practiced every position each person had two roles they'd be asked to play in a game. Mine was Keeper and Seeker, Lily's was Chaser or Seeker, James was Chaser or Beater.

For this specific game I would be playing Seeker. Alec was Keeper, Fred and Jacob were beaters, and James, Lily, and Dominique were Chasers. It seemed like a pretty solid placing if you asked me.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when I saw Cassidy Vitali take a seat in the stands. Cassidy was one of the exchange students a year older than me. She was also the prettiest girl in the school. With her long wavy brown hair, and her beautiful blue eyes, her face that looked like it was carved out of pure awesomeness.

I didn't realize that I was flying over to the stands until I was a few feet away from them.

"Hey, Cassidy," I greeted smiling at her. "How's it going?" Me and Cassidy didn't talk often- to my dismay- but James had introduced me to her. At first had made fun of James for liking a girl so much. Then I met Cassidy and honestly I couldn't blame my brother.

"Hey, Albus," she smiled back. "It's going good. I just came by to watch the Quidditch game."

"Do they play Quidditch back in America?"

"No, not really. It's an international sport but it's not nearly as popular there. It's not like I've never heard about it though. I used to live in Italy with my Dad. Quidditch is really popular there. I know the game."

"So where do you live now?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. My family's constantly on the move. We haven't lived at an actual house since I was nine."

"Interesting. You were born in Italy, then?"

"No, actually America. My last name is Italian because my Dad's Italian. My first name is American because my American mum thinks all Italian names are stupid."

I laughed. "Well at least your name isn't Albus Severus. The only person who had a name nearly as bad as mine is Scorpius Hyperon."

"Hey, Al, Cassy," James' voice was suddenly right in my ear. "What's up?"

Cassidy don't seem to mind the interruption but I knew that James just wanted to stop me and Cassidy from bonding. He had no idea how to share.

"Hey, Chip," Cassidy said waving.

I wanted to correct her saying that his name was James until I realized Chip must have been some sort of nickname.

James grinned showing off his chipped tooth and I understood the nickname. Last year at Preston Castle James fell on his and chipped his tooth

"Sorry, Cassy, but we got to run. The game is starting."

I hadn't noticed it but the stands were starting to fill up. Both teams- Hufflepuff and Gryffindor- were flying around the pitch warming up.

"Okay," James said as the team gathered around. "This is an important game. We will win. I think this set up is awesome. Remember it's not about whether you win, because failure is not an option."

"Well, that went absolutely brilliantly," James muttered as we crowded in the locker room.

I sighed. It was all my fault. Alec had been doing great as Keeper, Fred, and Jacob had been whacking bludgers around like nobody's business, and James, Lily, and Dominique had been ahead by one hundred forty points. Then I had to go and screw everything up.

"It's not your fault, Al," James muttered putting his head in his hands. "There was nothing you could have done."

"See that's your problem right there," Dominique pointed out. "_Nothing he could have done_?You mean nothing we could have done. We're a team James and we don't act like it. We don't practice together we practice individually."

"She's right," Jacob agreed. "We should mourn as a team."

"And for Pete's sake James don't blame yourself," I said before James could complain about how all this was his fault.

"I wasn't going to say that," James said in a voice that totally gave away the fact that he was lying. "I was going to say we are practicing twice a week. And we'll do some team exercises."

Something made me a little wary about the mischievous glint in James' eyes when he said 'team exercises.'

* * *

(James)

"Aw, are you making goo-goo eyes at Cassidy again?" Fred surmised.

"I am not!" I muttered blushing.

Lately Fred had really been getting on my case. He kept teasing me way more than usually about the whole Cassidy thing. He came up with a new idea: what if Albus liked her too? Now he kept teasing me about a Potter show down to get the girl and how Albus would definitely beat 'my sorry arse'.

"Yes, you were," Fred smiled. He talked in a singsong voice that made me want to punch him. "You know I don't have to lie about fancying Carly."

I gritted my teeth. I knew he just wanted to push my buttons and mentioning Carly was the perfect way to do it. Carly Hart was a Ravenclaw in our year whom Fred was dating. Well, dating wasn't exactly the right word… more like constantly snogging. Carly had a record of being the school's whore. Fred started dating her last week after the Quidditch match, and ever since then they seemed to be trying to break the world record of longest snog.

"You don't fancy her!" I exploded. "You just want to make me mad."

"Well," Fred said slowly with a sly smirk appearing in his face. "If that was my goal I'd say I was doing a pretty good job. Don't you think?"

That's when I lunged at my cousin. I was tired of his stupid teasing. I was tired of stupid Carly, I was tired of getting detention for things that I didn't even do. I just needed to hit something and Fred was a billboard with neon letters that screamed 'I'm the perfect target!'

"Whoa, Jamie, calm down," Fred chortled as he fell to the floor. It annoyed me that he wasn't even fazed.

"You're such an annoying git!" I yelled bashing my fists against Fred's face.

Fred didn't laugh anymore. He started punching me too. We had always been a pretty even match so there was no obvious winner as he punched and hit and kicked. We just kept going.

"You're the git!" Fred yelled back. "You have everything! It's always James this and James that. I take a back seat to you in everything and finally when I get something you don't have, a girlfriend, you go berserk."

"You don't have girlfriend!" I roared. "You're dating a random whore who you snog all day long just to bug me!"

We had rolled a long way while we punched each other, neither bothering to get up, and ended up right in front of a staircase. Without having time to think about it we tipped and tumbled down the staircase. Fred took most of the damage because I was on top on him for most of the time. There must have been a hundred million stairs but eventually we were at the bottom. Fred and I were both covered in blood and groaning. After what might have been seconds or minutes I sat surveying the scene and suddenly a bunch of people were crowding me and Fred.

I knew they were whispering but I couldn't really hear over the pounding in my head. Then Stony turned the corner and glared at me.

"Your own cousin, Potter? Really?"

I frowned what was Stony talking about? Then suddenly I looked down and realized I was sitting on top of Fred and he was in way worse condition than me. It looked like I had beat him up while he was defenceless. Or I had pushed him down the stairs.

Long story short Fred got sent to the hospital wing, I got sent to Stony's office. Fred got a big card signed by most of the Gryffindors, I got a crap load of detention. Fred got a bunch of sympathy, I got a bunch of death glares. Yeah, life was fair.

* * *

"So who can answer that question? James?"

I turned towards Teddy. I hadn't been listening to his lecture on who-knows-what. Why would I? I was already knew everything about Transfiguration.

"If you haven't been listening I'll have to give you a detention," Teddy gave me a smile that clearly stated he was the boss and I was his little dummy.

"I have been listening," I snapped. "The answer is yes."

I see, so a metamorphmagus is 'yes'." Teddy gave me an incredibly cocky smile. "You can join me for detention after class today James."

"Awesome," I said gritting my teeth.

The class ended pretty soon after that. I spent the whole time brainstorming ways I could get revenge on Teddy. Ever since I skipped his detention last month he'd been trying to give me as many detentions as possible. Even when I didn't deserve it. He was abusing his power.

"James," Teddy began after the whole class left. "You should really learn to pay attention in class."

"You know I can't do that," I insisted trying to be polite but failing. "You're just abusing your power to get at me!"

"Don't talk back to your teacher, James." He gave me another unbearable smile. "You'll be writing lines for me today."

"How about no?" I countered. It was a dumb idea but I really didn't think about it. I didn't really think about anything.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted.

Teddy reacted quicker than I thought passible. I didn't even have a second to think before I was disarmed and hanging by my ankles.

"Don't try that on me," Teddy growled. "You'll be writing _I need to learn my lesson _until I say you can stop."

Now I had made Teddy mad. I should have known not to try and duel him. He had always been an better dueler than me. I was an amazing dueler but Teddy was better. Whenever I practiced, he seemed to practice even more. He beat me every time.

Teddy kept me until midnight.

As I was leaving I turned around to glare. "You're no Marauder."

"'A Marauder does anything to protect another Marauder," Teddy quoted. As I walked away. "You'll understand soon, Prongs."

I was shocked Teddy had the nerve to use my nickname. "Don't call me that."

I walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind me. Teddy was so annoying. I would get him back with a really good prank. That'll show him whose boss. Maybe it would shake him out of his boring mood and turn him back into my prank-loving joking older brother.

Biscuit suddenly appeared at my feet barking urgently.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked petting his head. I looked around, we were on the fifth floor. It wouldn't be the first time Biscuit wandered the castle but he usually stayed in empty corridors

Biscuit kept barking. I remembered how he used to bark so much when Code was around. He hated Code for some reason. He was always glowing around him, even before he turned evil. Apparently my dog was a better judge of character than me.

Suddenly I walked into a wall. It had definitely appeared out of nowhere. I ran into it. With a feeling like I was walking through really think syrup I went through the wall.

I was in Ryan Code's house. I couldn't see him but I could tell by the horrid smell and the garbage lying everywhere. Ryan Code was the messiest person in the world. Our dorm was always a mess because Code had his garbage everywhere.

The house wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. The paint on the walls was peeling off revealing the wood underneath. There were stains on the walls that I couldn't even guess what made them. Chip bags, food, and clothes littered the floor.

I moved away from the door and towards the sitting room. It was just as messy as the entrance hallway except in this room everything was pushed to the sides. A television was pushed up against one of the walls. In front of it sat two kids.

I did a double take when I saw the kids. One was a six-year-old Ryan Code and the other looked like Claire Code except… she looked older than she was now, maybe ten years old.

"I love Captain Evil. It's the only show where the bad-guy is the main character."

The girl laughed. "And what's so good about evil, Ryan?"

Code shrugged. "Evil is different. It's cool. And Captain Evil is just like me."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "You're evil?"

"Maybe. But I meant he looks like me. He even has two sisters like I do." Code paused for a minute and then his face lit up in a bright smile. "Wouldn't it be cool if Captain Evil was real?"

"If Captain Evil was real and he offered you a place on his team of Evil, would you say yes?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Why not Captain Good?"

"Because bad things happen to Captain Good. Remember last episode when he tried to save the girl from drowning and then he fell in himself?"

"Yes but he got saved. Good things happen to good people, Ryan."

"Really, Lauren?"

"Trust me Ryan, I know."

The scene changed.

Now we were in the living room and it was clearly a different day because it was sunny. The weather, however, did not reflect the mood of the people standing in the kitchen. They were all silent and looked sad. Code, Filch, Claire Code who was in a crib, and someone who I could only assume was Code's mother. They were all gathered around a table looking at something which appeared to be a newspaper.

Here;s "I don't believe it," trilled Code. "She's… dead?"

Filch nodded. No one looked like they wanted to say anything.

It felt weird. Watching Code like this. I felt like I was invading on a private moment. Not that this would be the first time I did that, just this year I walked in on Teddy and Victorie kissing twice, but this was different. I had never seen anything close to sadness from Code. Just anger, and selfishness.

"She died for a good cause," Filch muttered looking down at the newspaper.

I wasn't sure if they could see me or if I was invisible or something. I wanted to see the paper they were looking at but I didn't want them to see me.

"Good cause?" Code's eyes were filled with anger. "There's no such thing as my sister dying for a good cause!"

"She died to protect someone else, Ryan," Filch soothed putting a hand on Code's shoulder.

I don't know how he did it but Code gave a murderous looked that sent more shivers down my spine than Filch's smile. "She died protecting a boy! I told her it's not worth it! That's why villains are better. I told her! She died protecting bloody James Sirius Potter!"

"She's a hero."

"Exactly! She's a bloody hero like Captain Good! Heroes die! Just like in the Wizard War you always talk about. My sister died because she acted like a hero to save James Potter. One day I'll kill James Potter see how he likes it."

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the update.

1: As you know I update extra chapters inn holidays but I'm not sure whether Christmas Eve counts as a holiday or not. If I'm in a good mood I'll update then. Reviews put me in a good mood *hint hint* but you'll definitely see one on Christmas morning.

2: Thanks to Tiger Roar for the review. You're awesome.

3: I just realized that Sirius Black was suppose to be in this story. I could lie to you guys and say bi have something planned out for him in the future. Now I have to ask you as the readers: Should I bring Sirius back or just forget about him? I I don't have anything planned for him but if you guys really want me to I can add hi in this book or book 4. what do you think?

3: When I finished book two someone PMed me saying that I should explain a why Code is evil. So I put this chapter in just to give you a little bit of an explanation. There's more on the way. If you have any questions review asking them and I'll answer them. Unless it's a spoiler cant help you there.

5: Tejaswee: Thanks for the review. I won't say if your right or not, that will be a spoiler ;) but I really appreciate the reviews. please get an account so I can PM you and then you could follow an d favorite this story.

"It's the Mortal Cup, Jace, not the Mortal Toilet Bowl," Isabelle Lightwood, City of Bones.

-Monkeywoman14


	7. My Cousin works Undercover

Chapter 6: My Cousin Works Undercover 

(James)

"Look, he's waking up," I heard a voice whisper.

I frowned. How could I wake up when I wasn't even sleeping? I was having a vision about Code? Wait… what?

I realized my eyes were closed and opened them. There were a few people staring down at me.

"Albus? Alice? Lily?" I wondered out loud. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily and Jacob found you knocked out in a corridor on the fifth floor," Alice replied. "You've been out for twelve hours."

"Really?" I asked. Then suddenly I had a sense of déjà vu. This had all happened before. The vision with Code, ending up in the hospital wing, it had happened last June. I had even run into a wall both times

"Can I leave now?" I asked Madame Poppy urgently.

She frowned. "I suppose if you're feeling all right-"

"Thanks!" I jumped out of bed and was racing out the door when Madame Poppy grabbed my arm.

"Do you have any memories of what happened?" Madame asked raising her eyebrow. I could tell from her expression and from her tone of voice that she was really asking 'do you have any idea why this happened again?'

"No idea," I answered, She gave me a look that clearly meant she didn't believe me but she let go of my arm anyway. I pulled Alice with me and raced out the door.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" she asked stopping in her tracks.

We were out of the hospital wing and now in a corridor on the third floor where the hump-back witch was.

I started breathing heavily but not because of the short run. "Code…"

I couldn't get another word out. I didn't know where to start. It was all too confusing. There was a billion thoughts buzzing around in my head and I couldn't seem to fully focus on any of them.

"What about Code?" Alice prompted. She seemed very eager for information but clearly didn't want to pressure me.

"Code… is evil." I still couldn't seem to focus on one thought.

Alice was getting slightly impatient. "I know that."

"He had two sisters. One of them died… saving my life."

Alice was silent. She had an expression as if she couldn't seem to gather words to express her emotions. I wasn't sure if she was going to burst out laughing or question me for answers.

"What?" she said simply.

"I saw some weird vision of Code. He was five or six years old and he was watching television with a girl that looked about ten. The program was a called Captain Evil."

"That really doesn't answer my question, Jamie."

I sighed. I really didn't know how to explain it without sounding crazy. Even I had a hard time believing it. Maybe what I saw really was just my imagination? But it seemed so real.

"Well, he was watching the show and the girl watching it with him was definitely his sister. Code was telling her how he thought villains were better. His sister was telling him they weren't.

"That's it?" Alice questioned. "What's that got to do with saving your life?"

"I'm not done yet," I said scowling at Alice. "Then I was in another scene. Code was there with someone who I'm assuming was his mum, Filch, and Claire. They were all really sad. Apparently the other sister had died… saving me."

Alice was quiet for a moment. "Saving you from what? When?" Her face was lit with shock and curiosity.

"By the sounds of it I was five and I was drowning."

"Do you remember any of this?"

"No-" Alice interrupted me with a look by I rushed on, "It was just so real, Ally. And my dad remembers it too. It happened, I swear it did." I paused. "You don't think I'm lying do you?"

The look on her face made it seem like she suspected I wasn't telling the truth. If that was the case it really hurt me. Alice and I were always honest with each other. We may fight but one thing we'd always have between each other was the truth.

"I don't think your lying, James. I just think you were wrongly informed, therefore your passing on false information."

"You called me James," I said suspiciously. "I hate it when you call me James, you only do it when your frustrated. Why are you mad?"

Alice sighed. She should have known I could see right through her. I always had been able to. "I'm not mad. I'm frustrated because you're so gullible, James-"

"Don't call me that"

"-Jamie. It's just not good for you. You have no legitimate proof this happened-"

"Let's bet on it then," I suggested suddenly. "If you think I'm wrong we'll bet. On Christmas break I'll ask my parents what happened. Winner gets three galleons."

I knew Alice didn't bet on things unless she was one-hundred percent sure she was right.

When Alice didn't respond I spoke, "Either you admit there's a chance that what I saw really was real, or you bet because your one hundred percent sure I'm wrong."

"Jamie," Alice began, "I don't want this to affect our friendship. I'll bet with you as long as the results won't change anything. Deal?"

I smiled. "Deal."

"Good. I can't wait to win three galleons."

"In your dreams, Ally."

"We'll see, Jamie, we'll see."

* * *

(Lily)

"Put away your wands," Malfoy announced as we sat down ready for defense class. "Today we will be having a pop quiz."

The whole class groaned simultaneously. The last thing we wanted was a pop quiz on a Friday.

"But first," he added hastily, "I would like to have a class discussion. The topic is werewolves, share your thoughts."

When nobody volunteered any thoughts Malfoy sighed. "I think werewolves are misunderstood creatures. Anyone like to add to that?"

"Werewolves are horrible creatures," said one of the Ravenclaws.  
"They aren't even human."

"They are so!" Jacob countered loudly. "They have feelings and worries and they need support and friends just like we do."

The whole class turned to look at him. Jacob was not the type to sound so passionate about school. He rarely made a sound during lessons unless it was to make a sarcastic remark or criticise a teacher. Since when did Jacob care about any academic topic?

Hugo saved Jacob from having to explain anything further. "I don't think there's anything wrong with werewolves. They are humans… well at least for 29-30 days of the month."

The discussion continued for a little while longer before Malfoy stopped us and announced it was test time.

"Malfoy was a way better teacher last year," Jacob muttered in my ear. I had a feeling he had only said it to try and get my mind off his little outburst.

"I know right," I agreed. "Now days he's in a very bad mood all the time. I wish he'd snap out of it."

"He's a former death eater," Lucy said as if that explained everything. Due to our confused faces she added, "well of course he's going to be moody. His life must be pretty hard going around and watching people stare at him at every corner."

"Oh, yeah," I said sarcastically. "Cause we have no idea what that's like."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "The looks Uncle Harry gets are looks of shock and gratitude like 'Wow, that's Harry potter, the guy who saved the world.' The Malfoys get stares like 'Why do they even let him out in public?' It's a lot different."

Roxanne shook her head. "I think he still is a death eater. I bet him, Stony, Macmillan, and Mr. Joe are up to something evil."

"Yeah," Hugo remarked sarcastically. "I bet they're planning to turn the school into a new sort of Azkaban."

We all laughed. It was ironic how soon we realized Hugo's statement was more or less true.

"Attention students, I have an announcement to make."

"No, Penguin Dude," Jacob muttered, "We all thought you were standing up and asking for our attention so you could dance for us."

I laughed and Lucy shushed me as Stony continued,

"The Professors and I have decided that there should be more discipline around the school. Some of you miscreants have been freely breaking the rules-" he gave me, James, and Jacob the stink eye "-and have not been punished properly."

"At my old school we used to have proper punishments," Macmillan stated. "No food for a week, that'll teach 'em. With a little hard work you can make them forget what fun is."

Filch would've loved this guy.

"Exactly," Stony continued smiling evilly. "So we have decided to increase the level of punishment around here."

"Because making kids write lines with their own blood isn't enough," snorted James loud enough for Stony to hear.

"Would you like to be an example for the other students, Potter?" asked Stony. He had a look of polite patients on his face, like he was a teacher waiting for his student to answer a simple question. It creped me out.

"Why not?" James said easily. He slung his book bag over his and faced Stony. "Can we hurry this up, I still have things to do."

I didn't know whether to congratulate my brother on being so brave or slap him for being so stupid. He honestly needed to learn to control his disability as least as much as I did. Admittedly that wasn't much, but still.

"Very well," Macmillan replied, slowly pulling his wand out of his pocket. He began twirling it around and suddenly he cast an orange spell which struck James.

James didn't fight back but not because he didn't have time to react. I had seen James pull out his wand and cast a spell in a second, he simply had chosen not to. Perhaps he thought that not fighting back was a sign of defiance or bravery. It didn't really matter though because he clearly regretted not doing anything. I watched as my brother writhed around in pain, screamed in agony, he did everything but wept for mercy for which I had to admit, he has courage. And stupidity, you can't forget stupidity.

Th spell ended after about ten seconds. Everyone was to shocked to move.

"And that is what will happen to the next one of you who breaks a rule. You may continue your lunch now."

Stony and Macmillan were dead serious about the punishments. Kids were being punished left and right for the tiniest things. You didn't understand the homework, you get a week's worth of detention. You accidentally bump into a professor you get three detentions. And don't even get me started on the kids who actually did things wrong.

That is why Jacob, Roxanne, Fred, James and I were planning a another _ZAAAP _ were tired of the school slowly turning into a military camp.

"_ZAAAP _attack," Roxanne giggled. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah," I agreed grinning.

"Stay focused," James chided which I found ironic because he was currently gazing out the window while twirling a quill in his hands.

"Right, so what's the prank going to be?" wondered Jacob.

James and Fred shared a glance that usually made people run in fear of their next mischievous idea. "Well," James began, "We were thinking that we-"

"Use some dark powder-" Fred continued.

"-to turn out all the lights in the school-"

"-and make everyone think it's-"

"Haunted," they concluded in unison. They scowled at each other. They were having a fight though I didn't know why.

"Halloween was last month," I frowned.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "Now it's the thirteenth of November-"

"Yes, we know it's your birthday Jacob," Roxy rolled her eyes. "Happy birthday."

"Wait," I said, "Let's get back to the prank. You want to make the whole school dark? You, James, who is scared of the dark?"

James scowled at me. "I am not scared of the dark."

"Yeah, anymore," Fred snorted.

James would've punched Fred right in the nose if I hadn't expected that and grabbed his arm.

"Can you at least get along to do a prank?" Roxanne wondered out loud. "You two are being babies."

"He started it," mumbled James.

"Anyway," I said loudly interrupting whatever Fred was going to say to James, "The prank is good. Let's do it."

"I agree," Jacob said. "We should turn the whole school dark and then we should pretend a ghost is haunting it."

"But ghosts aren't scary for wizards," I reminded him. "We should… I just had an amazing idea!"

"What is it?" asked Jacob in a mocking voice, making fun of me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Remember when we eavesdropped on Stony talking with Percy about Tantibus rising? Well what if we pretend he is rising."

Everyone loved my idea. It didn't occur to any of us that pretending a the monster of fear was rising was a bad idea…

It took a while to set up the prank. We had to do research, get supplies, it's not as easy as you think. Not to mention Stony and Macmillan were constantly on our case. It was almost as if they knew what we were planning. When I voiced my concern to James he just waved it off.

"They're just being cautious," he said. "They want to catch us if we are doing anything, but they have no immediate proof or suspicions that we are."

I had a weird feeling he was a wrong. I didn't know why. Then again I had weird feelings about a lot of things most which tuned out to be false suspicions so I ignored my feelings.

"Lily!" shrieked Lucy.

I turned around and saw my furious cousin charging towards me.

"Whoa, Luce, who crapped in your cereal?" asked Jacob who was laughing on the couch next to mine.

"Shut it, Jacob," hissed a furious Lucy. She turned back to me. "I know what your planning."

Lucy was probably the biggest party pooper I knew. Ever since we were little she had always spoiled our fun because our ideas were to 'dangerous' or 'childishly dumb.' She just had to go and ruin our fun once again.

"Seriously, Luce, we're going to have to call you Captain Party Pooper if you keep it up," Jacob said looking up and putting away whatever he had been fidgeting with.

"I'll tell the teacher," Lucy threatened ignoring Jacob.

"Honestly how did you make Gryffindor?" wondered Jacob. "Should have been a Ravencrap…"

"Why bother?" I asked. "It's not like our plan is going to hurt anybody."

"Making Stony and Macmillan fall down the Grand Staircase with intent of putting them in the hospital wing is hurting someone," Lucy fumed.

I frowned. "That's-"

Jacob jumped to his feet. "A great idea! We should totally put that on our Prank To Do list, Lils. Unfortunately for Lucy that wasn't what we were planning. All you did was give us another idea. Thanks!"

Lucy fumed and stormed away, muttering under her breath. Jacob burst out laughing.

"I don't see why you insist in bothering her so much," I nagged as I curled up on my arm chair to read.

"It's nice to have a good laugh with everything going on, you-" Jacob broke off suddenly and checked his watch. "I have to go."

"Jacob!" I shouted as he ran out of the Common Room. He had been acting very suspicious lately. He had been eating a lot of meat, randomly announcing he had to leave, and looking sickly pale.

"Do you know what day it is, Lily?" asked Hugo occupying the seat Jacob had just vacated. It didn't sound like he was asking a question it seemed like he expected the answer to mean something.

"The twenty ninth. Why does it- oh c'mon Hugo you're not going on about that again."

A month ago Hugo had suggested that Jacob might be acting weird because he was a werewolf. I told him he was crazy. Since then he vowed to prove he was right.

"Think about it logically-"

"Clearly you don't know the definition of the word logically. Assuming your friend is a werewolf when you've seen him on a full moon is not logical Hugo!"

"Just listen for a second Lil. Fact one: We go to Preston Castle Jacob gets scratched by a werewolf. Fact two: Jacob has mysteriously left us on the last three full moons. Fact three: he gets sick around the full moons. Fact four: he suddenly eats meat. Fact five: he stuck up for werewolves during defence. What more proof do you need? Jacob is a werewolf."

I had to admit Hugo had some pretty solid arguments. It was pretty hard not to believe them. I could have argued the point but it wouldn't have been much good. Deep down, I knew Hugo was right, I just didn't want to admit it.

"Fine. We'll wait here for him. He had to come back eventually right? And when he does well corner him and ask him about the whole situation. We won't leave until he gives us an honest answer."

Hugo and I ended up staying awake waiting for hours. Several different prefects told us to for to bed, all of whom we told to mind their own business. I had no idea why they didn't force us to leave. Maybe they knew we were staying up for a good reason or maybe it was because the prefects were Alice and Ben but still.

"Check mate," Hugo said as his queen moved and concerned my king.

I groaned. "That's the seventh time tonight."

"Eighth," Hugo corrected with a yawn.

Hugo was amazing at chess. He beat me more than half the time and frankly, despite my love for the game, playing chess with a cocky Hugo multiple times was not very enjoyable.

At exactly 2:03 Jacob scrambled through the portrait hole.

"Jacob," I said with an even voice putting my hand on his shoulder.

He whipped around so fast. His wand was out and pointed at me. "Oh- Lily, Hugo. I thought you were someone else. What're you doing up anyway?"

I was annoyed that Jacob couldn't sense the business tone in my voice but out my feelings aside. "We're here to talk to you, Jacob," I said using the same tone.

"Oh…" I knew Jacob could sense my tone of voice now by the look on his face. His lips were pressed together, and his hands which were usually fidgeting were pressed against his sides. His eye looked around the room as if looking for an escape.

"We want to talk about your mysterious behavior," Hugo explained. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

"We know you're a werewolf Jacob."

* * *

(Jacob)

It's not like I hadn't expected it. They had given me enough warning but when Lily spoke the words my mouth fell open and I gulped. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I did when my brother was about to beat me up, wanting to run but having nowhere to go, wanting to fight back but knowing I'd have no chance.

"We're not going to like you any less, Jake," Lily said giving up on her tone that made me imagine her with a business suit on. "We just want the truth."

"I'm not a werewolf," I said finally. Hugo was about to say something but I rushed on cutting him off. "As in I don't change into a beast during the full moon."

When I didn't elaborate Lily asked, "Well then what are you, Jake? C'mon we're you best friends you can trust us."

Trust. That wasn't something I had experienced before coming to Hogwarts. I didn't trust anyone before, not even my sister really. I had just been to hurt emotionally to really be able to trust anyone. Then I met Lily and Hugo and Roxy. They were the first friends I'd ever had. They allowed me to experience what true friendship and true care was. I couldn't deny them the simple truth they were asking for…

I sighed, maybe a bit dramatically. "When I got scratched by that werewolf at Preston Castle… it changed me. Suddenly I craved meat which I had never really been to found of. I felt sick around the full moon. I feared what was happening so when the full moon came, I snuck out to the Shrieking Shack. I waited. I transformed but I didn't feel like a raged beats, I felt like Jacob in another body. When I was at home over the summer, I locked myself in my room during the full moon. It was in September that I started trying to resist the urge to change. To my surprise it worked.

"After playing around a bit I found out I could change whenever I wanted, I wasn't just restricted around the full moon. I do get sick when I change though."

I looked up waiting to see their reactions. They looked shocked but not as shocked as I thought they'd be. They weren't running and screaming either so that was a good sign.

After three full minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore. "Say something."

"I just want you to know we don't feel any different about you, mate," Hugo said clapping me on the shoulder.

And for that I was eternally grateful.

* * *

(Lily)

November was finally over and the snow fell over Hogwarts covering it like a white blanket.

"Isn't today just a beautiful day?" I said as we walked down to breakfast.

"It won't be a good day if you go through with your prank," Lucy fumed. "I still can't believe you're doing it."

"Your still going on about that Captain Party Pooper?" wondered Jacob.

We were finally ready to go on with our prank but Lucy was doing everything in her power to stop us. The only things she hadn't done was tell a professor.

"I haven't done it yet but I will tell," Lucy threatened.

"You try and tell a teacher we'll through you in the Lake," James shot, appearing at my side.

James and Lucy glared at each other for almost a full minute, neither of them wanting to be the first to look away. Then Lucy shouted, "Professor Longbottom!"

James clamped a hand over her mouth and waved at Neville who had turned around to look at us. He gave us a suspicious look but continued to walk.

"I warned you," James told Lucy seriously. In one swift motion he picked Lucy up, covered her with the Invisibility Cloak and started running towards the doors which lead outside.

Jacob and I glanced at each other before following. I wouldn't mind seeing my annoying cousin get thrown into the Black Lake. By the time we got there James was dangling a very angry Lucy over the water.

"Put me down James!" she yelled struggling against James' tight grip. "I'm serious!"

Jacob and I watched in amusement as James swung and let go of Lucy so she went hurtling in the Black Lake. Jacob burst out laughing almost immediately. Then I pushed Jacob in. I started laughing my head off when James grabbed me and jumped in.

"You are so immature!" Lucy yelled swimming towards the shore.

"Who wants to make a bet?" James suggested grinning. "Who can stay in the water the longest."

"What's the catch?" I asked watching Lucy storm out of the water. "Like what do the losers have to do?"

"Hmmm… losers have to," he grinned wickedly, "Steal the last ingredient for our prank from Macmillan's office."

We needed one more ingredient for our prank to work. It was a text book that was not in the library. We knew Macmillan had it but we still didn't think of a plan to get it, or which one of us would get it.

"Deal," Jacob and I agreed.

Long story short I ran out of the water screaming after five minutes and James won.

"You're such a wimp, Lily," Jacob laughed as he performed a drying charm on himself.

"You didn't win either," I reminded him, scowling.

"Yeah but at least I lasted half an hour. You lasted five minutes."

"I say your both wimps," James, who as still in the water, said.

"What are you doing, James?" asked Cassidy who was approaching the lake.

James suddenly jumped. He ducked under the water and came back up with no shirt on. "Oh, hey, Cassy. We were just playing a little game."

"A game that involves you having no shirt on?" she asked her eyebrow raised.

"Well, we were swimming," James pointed out trying not to blush.

"Jacob had his shirt on."

"Thank you for that, Lily," James muttered glaring at me. "Uh, we were just doing a little bet. See who can stay in the water the longest."

"Interesting. I was wondering if you could help me with a Transfiguration project in the library."

"No problem! I'm great at Transfiguration and I love the library.

"I haven't see you in the library once," Jacob realized.

"Yeah, you'd think your allergic to books the way you avoid the library, James," I added.

"Oh, like you would know," James said sticking out his tongue when Cassidy wasn't looking. "We should leave these two alone, Cassy. They have some important business to attend to."

James and Cassidy walked off. I turned to Jacob and we laughed at James.

"Wow, he's desperate," Jacob said between laughs.

"No kidding," I agreed. "We should probably get the textbook soon tough. If he finds out we don't have it by tomorrow he'll kill us."

Jacob and I walked towards the castle.

"Who do you think will win the Quidditch game on Sunday?"

"Ravenclaw," Jacob said. "They lost pretty badly last year and they're going to want to make up for it this year."

"True but Slytherins are very determined, they'll want to prove that winning last time wasn't just luck."

"But it was just luck," Jacob said frowning. "Alter caught the snitch because her had a better broom than Ben."

"Yeah, but they're going to try and prove the opposite regardless. Wouldn't you?"

Jacob shrugged deciding not to argue it further.

"What was it like being in Slytherin?" I blurted out. I know Jacob didn't like talking about anything related to his past life but I had always been curious.

He looked at me for a second, not saying anything. I thought he wasn't going to answer but then he spoke. "It was much different. The Slytherins aren't as loud as the Gryffindors. They spend most of their time reading, or dueling. There's this dummy in there that actually fights back when you try to duel it."

He talked with bitter and longing at the same time as if the Slytherin Common room held some good memories but also his worst ones.

"The dorms were pretty much like the ones in Gryffindor expect they're designed to make it look like your sleeping in the mouth of a snake. That had always freaked me out."

"Why?" I asked though the answer was pretty obvious.

"Would you like to be sleeping in the mouth of a poisonous animal?"

"Point taken."

"It was a pretty horrible place to be honestly but I didn't really notice because it was still better than home. Until all the Slytherins found out that my parents were squibs, then the place started feeling like a prison… let's just get the stupid textbook."

I wanted to know more but I had already asked my question.

"Y'know the duelling tournament is coming up," I remembered.

"Oh yeah, I'll get to cream your arse. Goody-goody-gosh."

I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not so I said, "I'll beat you so hard you'll start crying, Cadler."

Jacob snorted. "Yeah right. I'm the best dueller ever. I bet I could beat your brother. "

"James _is_ the best-"

"I meant Albus."

"Yeah, probably."

I hadn't realized at first, but we were standing right in front of Macmillan's classroom.

"So…" I began nervously. Macmillan would literally kill us if he found out we were going into his office.

"So let's go in," Jacob responded rolling his eyes. "Seriously Lils, we've got nothing to worry about."

He opened the door without even bothering to check if Macmillan was in there. He was so careless. I for one didn't fancy being killed.

"He's not in here, Lily. Relax."

How am I supposed to relax when we're breaking into the office of a former military camp leader? If we get caught we'll have a way worse detention than writing lines."

"We're not going to get caught."

Jacob rummaged around in Macmillan's desk looking for the textbook.

"Careful, you idiot!" I hissed. "If he notices his desk has been messed with we'll be dead."

"You seem obsessed with the whole 'well be dead thing.'"

"I'm 'obsessed' with living."

"Better watch out then, he's walking down the hall."

Jacob seemed perfectly calm but I panicked. We were literally dead. I started running around looking for places to hide. Jacob leaned against the wall examining his finger nails. I think he was mocking me.

I heard Macmillan's footsteps right outside the door, he was turning the nob. I thought we were caught for sure, but at the last second Jacob grabbed me and pulled me close. At first I thought he was leaning in for a kiss. I was about to punch him put he grabbed my arm and threw the Invisibility Cloak over us.

Macmillan came in but there were two sets of footsteps.

"Well where are they, Weasley?" demanded Macmillan.

"I don't' know, sir," said a female voice. "I swear I heard them say it."

Jacob turned to me with a questioning look "Lucy?" he mouthed.

I nodded almost unnoticeably. How could my cousin sell us out to Macmillan? How could she tell on us at all? Maybe I had expected her to tell Victorie or Neville but Macmillan? Why?

"Look, someone's been through your desk," Lucy crowed. "I told you!"

Macmillan stomped over to where Lucy was standing near his desk. When he noticed his stuff had been messed with he looked beyond angry. I shook with fear.

"The Potters and Cadler, eh?" Macmillan looked at Lucy for confirmation. "I'll get them."

He stormed out of the room, Lucy following not far behind him. The second they closed the door I whipped off the cloak and started fuming. "How dare she!"

"Lily!" Jacob said, It sounded like a warning, I didn't know why. He tried to grab the cloak from me but it was already too late. Macmillan and Lucy re-entered the room.

Macmillan smiled slowly "Well, well, well," he said, "Look what we have here." He turned to Lucy. "You were right, Weasley."

"I know." Lucy flashed Jacob and I a victorious smile.

"I can't even say I'm shocked," Stony mumbled shaking his head as he entered the room.

"Hello, Penguin Dude," Jacob greeted happily. He was doing a pretty good job of hiding how scared he was. I could see it in his eyes though.

"I'll have none of your nonsense, Cadler," Stony demanded. "Breaking into a Professor's office is a serious matter."

"Well, we didn't actual break in," Jacob said casually. "The door was open."

"You'll join Professor Macmillan for detention for the next two weeks."

"Okay," Jacob said shrugging.

I didn't say anything. For some reason Macmillan scared me. A lot. I felt like he would kill me in a second if my back was turned. Not to mention my cousin had just sold us out to Macmillan. How could she? After all the years we had known each other, I had trusted her. I didn't tell Jacob or James but I had told Lucy our plan about the prank, but how she knew we were looking for something in Macmillan's office I had no idea.

Jacob grabbed me by the arm and lead me out of the room. He held on just a little longer than necessary.

"Lucy betrayed us," I mumbled.

"I didn't betray you," Lucy disagreed, coming up behind me. "I simply taught you a lesson."

Jacob turned around putting a hand on his hip. "Are you serious?" he demanded. "You just sold us out to Stony and Macmillan. Do you know what they're going to do to us?"

Lucy snorted. "You'll have to write lines, big deal."

Jacob looked like he wanted to strangle Lucy. "He'll do to us what he did to James at lunch the other day. Yeah, we might write lines, with our own blood!"

Apparently Lucy hadn't known that. She also didn't believe me. So Jacob suggested she watched what happened at our detention under the safety of the Invisibility Cloak. That's exactly what she did. And then she ran off crying.

To be honest it wasn't that bad. We got a few stinging hexes each and we had to write lines with a special quill that sent shocks of pain up your arm. Each one made you loss hope, made you think thoughts like _Why bother continuing with life? _and_ What's the point of being rebellious?_ I think it was designed to turn us into mindless zombies or something.

* * *

(James)

I thought the idea of a duelling tournament was awesome. Another chance for me to show Cassidy how awesome I am.

First we did qualifiers. They split us up by house and year, then we duel. I duelled with Josh, Fred, Alice, and Zoey and beat all of them although Fred put up quite a bit of a challenge. We were still mad at each other and our duel was more like an opportunity to beat the living crap out of each other without getting in trouble.

Then they choose the best duellers form each house and year to compete in front of the whole school. From my year I was chosen for Gryffindor, Samuel Scone for Ravenclaw, Lucas Reed from Slytherin and Aidan Moon from Hufflepuff.

They started with first years. I was thrilled to know that Jace made it into the finals. He was versing a Slytherin named Connor Vitali. I realized with a shock that Connor was Cassidy's brother.

I watched as Jace and Connor locked in an interesting duel, for first years at least. Connor was amazing at dodging and Jace was using a lot of the offensive spells I taught him over the summer. In the end Connor's dodging was no match for Jace's offense. Dylan had won his battle vs. Hufflepuff and it was brother vs. brother in the finals.

The duel lasted all of two seconds. Dylan shot an unexpected _Expelliarmus _ at Jace and the boy's wand flew out of his hand. I clapped along with everyone else for Dylan.

"And the first match of the day goes to Ravenclaw!" Teddy, the announcer, yelled into the microphone. "Ten points for the birds."

I watched the second year duel intently. It was Jacob against some loser Hufflepuff who got absolutely creamed. Jacob won and Gryffindor was awarded ten points.

The third years went up and I was surprised that Albus had beaten Scorpius. Form what I heard Scorp was a nasty good dueller.

"And it's the finals for the third years," announced Teddy, "Albus Potter vs. Jonah Greengrass. Go Al! Um… I mean go everyone " Teddy added after Victorie gave him a look.

"Expelliarmus!" Al shouted right off the bat.

I didn't kwon why he and Dad loved the disarming spell so much. Personally I thought it was for people who didn't know how to duel and were hoping to get lucky.

"Protego!" Greengrass shouted.

Albus just kept doing crazy dodges and using _Expelliarmus _which was incredibly boring to watch. In the end Greengrass won by making the floor icy causing Al to trip and drop his wand which rolled right where Greengrass could pick it up. That was actual skill.

The fourth years duels were pretty interesting. It was Alec and Cassidy in the finals. I cheered for Cassidy and Fred whispered to me "Really? You're going to cheer for your girlfriend over your house?" which made me incredibly angry and prepared to win one for Gryffindor in my duel.

"And next we have James Potter vs. Lucas Reed."

I hadn't talked to Lucas since we were enemies back in third year. We had just stopped bothering each other and never talked since. Honestly, I can't even remember exactly how it all happened.

"Expelliarmus!" Reed shouted.

I beat my opponent in the first few minutes. Apparently he hadn't gotten any better at duelling then he had been in third year.

"Potter vs. Scone!"

I smiled at Scone waiting for him to make the first move.

"Affligo!" Scone shouted suddenly.

Fortunately I had good reflexes. "Protego Reflecto!"

Scone was one of the few people that knew _Protego Reflecto. _I had no idea where he learned it from, though.

"Anakatus!" I shouted.

Scone dodged it. I could tell that Scone, just like me, didn't want to deliver a simple _Stupefy _and get this over with. We both wanted to win this without knocking the other out. Between Scone and I it wasn't really a friendly competition as it was an intense rivalry, and since we both had too much pride we wanted to defeat the other with a series of well thought out spells rather than one lucky hit. We both agreed that _Stupefy _and _Expelliarmus _were not for competitive duelling.

"Anserrus!"

This spell hit Scone and caused him to honk like a goose.

"Everte Statum!" Scone yelled between honks. I tried to dodge but I had been too busy laughing at Scone's honking got pay too much attention. I got knocked backwards and hit the barrier.

"Arbusto!" I yelled causing a tree to sprout in front of me concealing Scone's view of me while I recovered.

"Arachnifors!"

The tree I front of me turned into a large spider and I scrambled backwards. I rack my brain trying to remember the spider-repellant charm.

"Pammesto!" I shouted covering Scone with a tarp.

"Saleo!" I cried pointing my wand at the spider. A geyser erupted from the ground underneath the spider and it was blown right out of the arena. Teddy vanished them before they fell onto the audience.

I noticed Scone was still trapped under the giant tarp so I use it to my advantage. I froze the tarp so Scone was trapped under it unable to escape or shoot any spells. The judges, Neville, Teddy, and Victorie debated whether that counted as a win for me and finally decided that it did

"Congratulations to James Potter and Gryffindor. Since this was a fifth year duel Gryffindor is awarded twenty points."

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of then duels, I was pretty tired. Many people applauded me, including Cassidy. I was glad she noticed how awesome I was.

All I knew was that Dominique won the duels for her year.

"Okay our overall winner of today with a whopping fifty points is Gryffindor! Congrats lions!"

I walked off feeling pretty good about myself. Let's just say that was probably one of the last times I experienced joy within the next several months.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go. You all have Tiger Roar to thank for the extra update. there will, also be one on Christmas but not Boxing day because I'm pretty sure most of my readers don't celebrate it anyway.

1: Thanks for the reviews Tiger Roar and Tejaswee

2: I have decided that Sirius will be added into the story. In fact I found a way to fit him in where it looks like he was meant to be there the whole time.

3: All those spells James used in the duelling tournament were found on a really interesting site that listed a crap load of spells. It was called encyclopedia of spells or something.

4: What do you think about Jacob being a werewolf? Was it obvious?

" 'Jesus' 'Actually it's just me but I've been told the resemblance is startling' " Luke Garroway and Simon Lewis, City of Bones.

-Monkeywoman14


	8. Love Attempts to Ruin my Life

Chapter 7: Love Attempts to Ruin my Life

(Albus)

James plopped down beside me, Rose, and Scorpius at the Gryffindor table a week after the tournament. He didn't usually sit with me but I knew it was just because Alice and Josh were sitting with Fred and James claimed to want nothing to do with Fred

"What's up little bro?" asked James as he served himself some bacon.

Scorpius smiled and despite my pleading look said, "Albus has a crush!"

I had just told Scorpius and Rose about my crush on Cassidy. They had noticed me staring at the Ravenclaw table and demanded to know which girl I was looking at. When I came clean Scorpius gave me a malevolent grin that made me wonder if I should ever tell him a secret again.

James gave me a smile. "Aw, does little Albee have a crush on a little girl? Who is she?"

After a quick glare directed to Scorpius I awkwardly answered James' question or tried to. "Well… er…"

"Spit it out, Al, I don't have all day." James gave me an exasperated look.

I couldn't make eye contact with my brother. It was just so awkward. What would he say? How would he react? Would it damage our relationship?

I took a deep breathe. "Cassidy. I fancy Cassidy."

The smile slowly slid off James' face like rain off a window. His mouth was hanging open and he was staring at me. His gaze made me wince. Why did we both have to like Cassidy of all people?

_Well she smells really nice. And her hair is always really pretty. And she's smart. And totally not a jerk like the rest of the exchange students._

Shut up, I told the voice in my head.

James still hadn't spoken. Then suddenly he dragged me away from the table and out the hall. I couldn't help but notice he glanced at Cassidy on his way out.

"You do not fancy Cassy," James said. His voice was calm but I could see the dangerous flash in his hazel eyes that made me a bit wary.

I gulped. "James, I'm sorry, but yes. I do."

James clenched his fists, then unclenched them. He started to take deep breathes. If he was trying to calm himself. That didn't work because he lashed out at me five seconds later.

"Why do you take everything from me?!" James demanded. His fists were still clenched and I feared that he might punch me.

But at the moment I didn't care that much, I was too furious. "Me take from you?!" I yelled. "James, you get everything. You're good at Quidditch-"

"You're on the Quidditch team too."

"But you're captain. You're smart-"

James snorted. "Yeah, because failing three subjects proves how smart I am."

"You get all the girls-"

"The one girl I want you're trying to steal from me."

"And everyone likes you."

"Yeah? Tell that to the people trying to kill me, the people making fun of me, the people giving me loads of detention, the people- including Mum and Dad- who think I'm an attention seeking prat. Don't lie to me Albus. You have everything and the one thing I want, the one thing that is in my grasp, you have to take from me."

"Shut up James!" I roared. I was done trying to reason with my git of a brother. "Just go away and never talk to me again!"

Maybe I regretted it. Maybe I didn't. I really couldn't tell. All I knew was that something as simple as a crush had broken the brotherly bond between me and James. Perhaps if something so small could break the love between us it wasn't even there in the first place.

* * *

As if fighting with my brother wasn't enough I fought with someone else not much later.

"Albus!" called my old friend Crystal Black.

In my first year James had some crazy theory that Crystal was the daughter of Sirius Black. He forced me to be friends with her claiming that I should find out everything I can about her. Like always James planned to have someone else do the dirty work while he sat back and took all the glory. So you must be wondering what horrible secret did crystal Black hold? Was she really Sirius's evil daughter? Nope. Well, was she working with Code? No. Did she turn out to be some crazy vampire who took over the world before Code had teh chance. Yes. Really? No. The truth, she was just a plain old Muggleborn in Slytherin. The first one in a century.

"Hey, Crystal, what's up?" I asked falling into step with her.

"Nothing what's up with you?"

To my vexation Scorpius showed up and said, "Al had a crush," in an incredibly stupid sing-song tone. He ran away before I could punch him.

Crystal blushed. "Who do you fancy, Al?"

I sighed. "Cassidy Vitali. One of teh exchange students."

Unexpectedly Crystal's face darkened.

"Something wrong, Crissy?" I asked.

"No, Potter, nothing's wrong at all!"

"Whoa, no need to go throwing last names around." Noticing that I sounded like James I added in a gentle tone, "What's wrong?"

Crystal threw her hands up in frustration and yelled, "They were right. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You're just like your brother."

She stormed away leaving me angrier then before, and confused. Really, really confused.

* * *

(James)

I was in a particularly bad mood for the next several days after my talk with Albus. How could he take the one thing in life that I still enjoyed? Didn't he have enough already? At least people weren't making fun of him at every opportunity.

"What's wrong, Mudblood?" came the voice of Hunter Goldberg around the corner. "You're not magical so why do you need a wand?"

"Give it back!" said a very unconfident voice of a small boy.

It took me a few seconds to realize it was Max. Suddenly I felt so stupid. I hadn't said one word to Max since before we left for Hogwarts. It hadn't occurred to me to see how he was doing or if everything was going fine.

_You will not come into my school and start bullying Muggleborns_

The scene flashed through my head like a movie. The first day I met Hunter Goldberg and the exchange students. I had told them I wouldn't let them hurt Muggleborns at Hogwarts just because they were purebloods. It hadn't occurred to me that they actual would. So far my threat had been empty. I'd have to change that.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled at Goldberg pointing my wand at him. If I had thought it through I probably should have disarmed him first. Or perhaps peeked around the corner before charging out into the blue. If I had done that at least I would have known Goldberg was not alone. Turns out five guys were there, including Connor Vitali, the Wright brothers and Goldberg.

"Potter?" Goldberg said uncertainly. "What a surprise."

"Leave him alone," I repeated menacingly.

"What're you going to do about it?" asked Paul Wright.

"Listen, that's my cousin you're picking on and I suggest you back off."

"Mudblood is you're cousin?" Connor asked shocked. Then he covered his mouth and tried to hide behind Goldberg.

"What would your sister say if I told her you were bullying people based on their blood status?"

Connor looked embarrassed and didn't answer.

"Leave us alone, Potter," Cameron Wright sneered.

"I told you last year, this is my school and you're not going to waltz in here and pick on Muggleborns. You leave my little cousin alone!"

"It's one against five Potter. You're no match for us."

"Sometimes it's better to go down fighting than to stand by watching."

So the fight began. Connor didn't move the whole time, so it was four against one. Much more fair.

"You know what funny Potter?" Cameron Wright said. "The fact that you think you can do anything about this. You're nothing more than an attention seeking prat. Even right now your trying to play hero like always."

That made me mad, which I later realized was exactly what they wanted. Why did I always have to react on impulse?

I hit all three Wright brothers with _Perfectis Totalus _when Goldberg suddenly yelled, "Please stop! Stop!"

Confused, I turned around. Teddy was standing there. Of course.

"Come with me, Potter," Teddy said.

"As you say, _Lupin_," I shot.

As I walked away Goldberg smirked at me.

"What you did was unacceptable," Teddy told me slamming his hand on the desk.

"Right, sticking up for a defenseless Muggleborn is unacceptable," I muttered.

"There was no one else in sight."

"Why does everyone think I'm a bad guy?" I wondered throwing my hands up in the air. "Why is it impossible for me to do something good without 'trying to play hero'?"

I was done with this. Clearly the universe was sending me messages to just give up. Why didn't I? I had lost everything, most of my friends-though they denied it- thought I was an attention seeking prat, my teachers were out to get me, my family thought I belonged in St. Mungo's, I had lost my brother all because we fancied the same girl, and I lost eth girl. Why should I keep fighting? Why should I deal with all the teasing? What the hell was stopping me form just giving up?

Teddy had known me all my life, by now he could figure out what I was thinking just by looking at my face. "If you're so mad at life why don't you do something about it? Playing dead for so long doesn't make you innocent."

"Aren't you tired of the way their treating us? I've had enough of it and I'm going to follow through with this whether you agree or not."

I looked at Alice as I concluded my speech about Stony and Macmillan and how unfairly they were treating us.

"Why don't you just write a letter to your parents?"

I snorted. "What a great idea why didn't I think of that," I quipped. "Perhaps it's because they hate me!"

It was clear that Alice wanted to lash out at me but she was a very patient person and managed to withhold her annoyance. "They don't hate you, Jamie. Neither does Albus or Fred. Just give the boys some time, they'll warm up to you again. As for your parents, you can't blame them for being confused. I told you before Harry just doesn't want to believe that what is happened to him is happening to his son."

I sighed. "I guess your right but your dodging my question, will you join?"

I watched Alice as the cold December wind blew her hair away from her face. We were outside on a balcony attached to the Gryffindor Common room. I had just presented an idea to her; starting something I liked to call The Resistance. I was tired of the way Stony and Macmillan were treating the students. Jace and Max had told me that they had roommates and friends who came into the dorm crying all night because of what they had to deal with in detention. It was insane.

"I guess, Jamie, but don't you think your rushing into this?"

"Please, I rush into everything! It's worked out so far."

"Right if 'worked out' is what you want to call it," mumbled Alice. "All right, I guess I'll support you."

I whooped with glee and Alice smiled at me. She looked beautiful right now, her hair was red, the way I liked it. She sometimes charmed it to be black but I told her I hated it that way and she hardly ever did it anymore.

I had half the mind to kiss her. In fact I had already leaned forward before deciding it was a bad idea and hugging her instead. I loved Alice but not in that way. It would just be too weird, for both of us. We didn't like each other, it was as simple as that. We were just really good friends. I wasn't sure if we could ever amount to anything more, but anything is possible.

* * *

December twelfth were the auditions for Uptown Downtown, the play we were doing this year. I had signed up to audition for Chase, a poor bell hop who falls for a beautiful girl. He was one of the two main male roles.

I was overjoyed to discover that Cassidy was plying the main female role, Penny. Chase and Penny have a kissing scene at the end. I was totally going to nail this part.

"Okay, James, you know what to do?" asked Professor Bryson, the director.

"Yes," I replied. "And call me Chase."

Bryson smiled. "Whenever you're ready, Chase."

"I miss you Penny. Ever since you left I've been thinking about you constantly. I dream about you, and in every waking moment I think about you. I can't stand the thought of you leaving me Penny. Please just promise me that even if you pick him you'll always be my friend."

"I just don't know what to say, Chase," Bryson said, reading Penny's line.

"It's okay that you don't know, just remember I'll always be there when you need me just a little way uptown."

Bryson clapped tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful!"

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"That just leaves us with one more person trying out. Albus Potter."

My mouth hung open. "Albus is trying out?" Bryson nodded. "For Chase?" she nodded again.

* * *

(Albus)

I waited for Bryson to speak as I finished my audition. I watched James out of the corner of my eye. He had a small frown on his face but besides that he looked like he had neither liked nor disliked my performance.

"Beautiful!" Bryson cried.

"Who won?" James demanded impatiently.

"I'm not sure… I've got an idea. I'll ask you to both try out for William."

I wasn't sure how that would help her decide who made a better Chase but I didn't argue. I just patiently waited for James to finish.

"I'm rich!" I shouted. "Why would you chose that pathetic loser over me? I'm better than him. My father is a billionaire, I can buy you anything you want. I love you Penny and seriously how could you ask for more than me?"

Bryson clapped appreciatively and James clapped sarcastically.

"I'll let you know of my decision tomorrow."

James and I nodded then left. I tried to avoid walking near James other so I didn't have to talk to him. I had nothing to say to the selfish prat.

Rose and Scorpius were waiting for me in the Common Room.

"How'd it go?" asked Rose.

I shrugged. "James tried out too. Bryson said she wasn't sure which one of us were better. I think one of is going to get the part of Chase-"

"No duh," Scorpius deadpanned.

"And the other is going to play William," I concluded glaring at Scorpius.

We talked a bit about the auditions before Rose had a sudden idea.

"We should go to the library," she suggested.

Scorpius groaned. Rose and I had been dragging him to the library for the past few weeks. We had been looking for any information on the slime creatures that attacked me. So far, after a month of searching, we had found nothing.

We walked to the library- or in Scorpius' case got dragged- a few minutes later.

"You're not going to find anything," Scorpius said clearly annoyed.

"Thanks Negative Nancy," Rose grumbled.

"Hey! I'm not a girl."

"Well you do pay a whole lot of attention to your hair," I said stifling laugh.

Scorpius mumbled something about getting new best friends.

"Oi, guys I found it," Rose said beckoning us over to a shelf.

I raced over so quick that I blew a few sheets of paper off a nearby table. The Ravenclaws complained about rambunctious Gryffindors.

"That's James Potter's little brother of course he's rambunctious," whispered one of the girls.

"My name is Albus." Then without really thinking about it I added, "And leave my brother alone."

Isn't it kind of weird that even when your annoyed with someone, especially family, you still feel the need to stick up for them?

Rose shoved the book into my hands.

"I have a bad feeling about all these activities," Rose said suddenly. It wasn't the first time she had expressed her worries, in fact it was probably the tenth.

"We know," Scorpius and I chorused.

"Think about the way they're treating the kids who have detention," Rose continued ignoring us, "They act like we're in medieval time and then they set up random tournaments for our entertainment? It doesn't make sense."

"Well, all we did is a duelling tournament," I argued. "The play had been planned since last year."

"They also doing more Quidditch games and a chess tournament. I just think it's a little sketchy."

I didn't want to admit out loud that Rose was right- she's never let me hear the end of it- but perhaps she was on to something.

* * *

(James)

I had called a meeting for certain people to tell them about the Resistance. Since everyone was still making fun of me and didn't take me seriously I decided to do it in secret, without letting people know James Potter was organizing these meetings. People usually freaked out when a cloaked figure dragged them into an empty classroom claiming to meet with them after class. It was quite hilarious actually.

"Okay," I announced to the group standing before me, "I called you here because I believe all of you have proven that you are trustworthy. Now this is the Resistance. And we are here to take Stony, Malfoy, and Macmillan down."

Some people laughed, others clapped, a few just looked confused.

I looked around the room. I had decided this should be a meeting with about a dozen people- there ended up being seventeen- and slowly increase the amount. Right now we had Jace, Aidan Moon, Lysander, Lorcan, Lily, Jacob, Roxanne, Hugo, Alec, Luke, Dominique, Louis, Albus- whom Alice forced me to invite- Dylan, Lucas Reed, Scorpius, and Fred.

"Let me explain further," added Alice who was helping me run this meeting. "Stony and Macmillan have gone too far. They are torturing innocent children. We can't let that happen. We're here to offer you a chance, to offer you the chance to do something."

Everyone stared. Finally Jacob spoke, "Okay, James, and Alice, what do we do?"

I looked at Alice and frowned though we couldn't see each other under the cloaks. "How did you know that?" I wondered.

"Your shoes are showing," Jacob replied. "You're the only one in the school with gold trainers."

I looked down my shoes realizing he was right. I had gotten a lot taller since I last used this cloak, two years ago. I took off the cloak and Alice took off hers figuring there was no point anymore.

"Well what do you guys say?" I said grinning.

"I'm in," Jacob said immediately. "Stony needs to be taught a lesson. And I plan on teaching him."

I looked at Lucas Reed who was really the only person I had doubts about. I had needed at least one person from each house so they could set an example for that house. I thought Reed would be a pretty good idea. Now that I thought about it he had always been a goody-two-shoes except for the monthly duels we had in first year. He was also a prefect…

Reed was in deep though. "And may I ask why you chose me?"

"Well I needed a Slytherin," I said slowly, "And I thought of you first. If we had at least one Slytherin perhaps the others will follow the example. And frankly I thought you of all people would be against a former death eater taking over."

A long time ago, all the way back in third year, I had found out his brother was a Death Eater. Or at least was one of Malfoy's and Code's followers, whatever they called them.

Reed glared at me for a second before sighing. "All right, I agree."

Everyone chimed in with "Yes" and "I agree" and in Fred's case "That's a sass1 idea."

"Glad we all agree," Alice said smiling. "Anyway as our first act of rebellion-"

"Merlin, Alice, it's called the Resistance, not the Group of Organized Bad-Doers," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Right," I said glaring at Fred. He was still being a total prat and had not apologized to me. I wouldn't have invited him hear at all if he wasn't such a good prankster.

"Well, we have a great idea for first prank…"

The next day was absolute chaos. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

All around the school dung bombs were going off. Horrid smells were permeating the whole castle. You could see clouds of stink everywhere. Spelt out in crimson red bubble letter in all the corridors were four words, four simple words that struck fear into the students, but also gave hope, in a way.

_The resistance is here!_

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter seven how'd you guys like it? Merry Christmas, by the way, or if you don't celebrate happy holidays.

1: I know what your all thinking: Albus and James fighting again? How much they fight just proves how much they love each other.

2: For the record just in case anyone was curious Alice and James were not hiding under the Invisibility Cloak they were hiding under plain old normal cloaks that covered their faces.

3: So we finally see Crystal Black again: Thoughts? We'll see Sirius too but not for a while.

4: I'll update on new year's maybe on new year's eve too and then I'll go back to updating based on how many reviews I get.

" 'You cured him?' 'Madness is my specialty. It was quite simple.' 'But you did something nice.' 'I am nice. I'm just ooze niceness. haven't you noticed Perry Johannson?' " Percy Jackson, Dionysus, The Battle of the Labyrinth.

-Monkeywoman14


	9. Christmas Takes a Dark Turn

Chapter 8: Christmas Takes a Dark Turn

(Lily)

"You have to come home with us!"

"Lily please I'm not a baby, I can handle it," Jacob sighed slumping in his seat in our compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"But, Jake-"

"Don't 'but Jake' me, Lils. I'll be fine, understand?"

"Why?" I pouted. "Why would you rather go with them than me?"

Jacob grabbed his hair and started pulling on it, something I've never seen him do. "I wouldn't rather! I loathe them, they torture me, they… they do unnameable things to me but I can't just go with you. I can't go with Hugo. I can't because if I do they'll find me. And if they don't they'll just hurt me worse next time. I can't hide from them forever, I can't let them find you and ban me form seeing you ever again."

He took a deep breath and said something that looked like he was going to regret, "I love you Lily. There I said it. I love you and I want to be with you and I-I can't lose you. And if it means keeping you around longer, I'll be fine, dealing with my parents and Jonathan."

All I could manage was, "You love me?"

Liam, who I hadn't noticed was sitting there, snorted. "Oh, please, it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"I'm sorry, Jake, I don't love you like that. Your my best friend, almost like family… but nothing more."

Jacob nodded as if he expected this. "I thought so… I'll just- I'm going to get something form the trolley."

He tried to make it look natural but I could tell he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Hey, don't feel bad, Lils, it's not your fault he's madly in love."

Liam leaned in for a hug. I smiled. It felt a bit awkward, and my face went red. I felt really bad that I didn't like Jacob. It wasn't my fault, but I just felt bad. Especially since I was being comforted by the guy did like. Liam was cute, he curly ginger hair and beautiful hazel eyes. James said he looked like a clown and had no idea why so many girls in my year liked him. I disagreed. If he was a clown, he was the cutest clown I've ever seen.

Jacob didn't come back. I had no idea where everyone else was. It had just been me, Liam, and Jacob, I suppose Jacob went out hang out with Hugo and the others.

We arrived at the station and I met up with Hugo and then my parents. We headed straight to the burrow but though the mood was cheery but I couldn't bring myself to be jolly.

* * *

(Jacob)

I was pretty bummed about Lily. I was really hoping she liked me back. Clearly that was not the case. I was not in the mood to deal with my stupid brother and parents, I almost took Hugo up on his offer, but I just had to learn to deal with it.

"Little brother," greeted Jonathan with stupid grin on his face. I was hoping it wouldn't have been Jonathan picking me up. Apparently I had really bad luck.

"Stop it," I muttered walking towards Johnny's car.

"No, no, no, you'll be sitting in the truck."

"Uh, no I won't."

Jonathan lost his annoying grin and replaced it with a grimace. "What did you say to me?"

"I said forget it. I'll get home myself."

I stomped off as Jonathan stared. "Mum and Dad will be mad!" he shouted after me as I walked away.

I walked for half an hour before I summoned the night bus. The driver, an nice man named Travis, greeted me. "Hello, Jacob," he said, "Where to today?"

Travis knew me by now, I had taken the night bus quite a few times in the past three years. Whenever I needed a break from my family, whenever I felt like being total coward I just took the Night Bus and chilled there for few days. Usually that wasn't allowed but when I told Travis a bit about my situation he told me to join him anytime.

"I'm going home," I sighed hating to have to admit it out loud.

"Er… okay, if you say so, Jacob."

I used my fingers to comb through my hair. It wasn't nearly as satisfying now that I had it cut. It had been getting to long though. Several people were mistaking me for a girl and Lily would not stop teasing me.

Why didn't Lily like me? I was so perfect, we had similar interests, we hung out all the time… why not? I was so amazing, good at Quidditch, handsome, I even cut my hair for her… which- despite what I told Lils- was not something my parents forced me to do.

I didn't take me long to get home which was incredibly disappointing. It scared me. I was ashamed to admit it but it was completely true. I hated my parents, not exactly a secret, but even Lily didn't know the my family was my boggart. I was just so jealous of the Weasleys and the Potters they had everything. I had nothing.

"Hey, look who showed up."

Jonathan smiled as he opened the door. I tried not to cower under his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm home," I replied more confidently than I felt.

"You're shaking, little bro, what's wrong?" Jonathan taunted. "Why you so scared?"

"I'm not!" I shouted shakily.

My brother smiled grabbed me by the cuff of the neck and threw me in the door. I crashed against the wall. Groaning in pain, I stood up.

"Don't lie to me!" he roared.

Regretting it even as I had the idea, I ran to my room and locked the door. Jonathan had no trouble with that, he took a knife and picked the lock. Let's just say the rest of my holiday was not so pleasant.

* * *

(Albus)

We had finally arrived at the burrow. I was so happy to be in one place with my whole family again. Well, my whole family expect for James. He refused to come to the burrow. He went back to our house.

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked slowly once everyone was settled in.

"Of course, Al," Dad said, "Let's go for a walk."

I wanted to talk about school. We walked heading towards the Muggle village, Ottery St, Catchpole.

"I want to talk about school," I said deciding to get right to the point.

"What about school?"

I took a deep breath. "Stony and Malfoy and Mr. Joe and Macmillan wave been treating us unfairly."

There was a pause. "Well, Albus, what about school?"

I frowned. "I just told you."

"Say it again, I didn't catch that."

"The teachers are treating us like we're at a military camp."

Again Harry didn't hear.

This went on for some time before Harry decided that this must have been a joke. I didn't know what else to say so I just agreed and told him everything at school was fine.

Once we got back home I ran to Lily, Hugo, and Fred immediately.

"Dad can't hear me," I told them.

The Resistance had had a plan, I was supposed to talk to Dad about what was going on at the school. Out of everyone who was part of the Resistance they suggested I do it because Dad was high up in the ministry and unlike James and Lily I didn't have a history of pranking and lying- or as they liked to call it stretching the truth.

"What?" Lily asked astonished. "What do you mean he can't hear you?"

As I explained to them what happened Fred stayed oddly quiet. Finally when I was done explaining the situation Fred spoke, "That's not good. Whatever happened it was clearly planned. We'll just have to do some research when we get back to Hogwarts."

Fred walked away quickly. I had a feeling he was hiding something. I made a mental note to figure out what it was.

I don't know what Fred did after that or what happened exactly but James joined us at the Burrow. The cousins were acting like best mates again. In fact they were acting really weird. They were always in their room with their heads pressed together. They hardly came out except to get meals which they then brought up to their room. They even kicked Jackson out who was now sleeping on the couch.

So naturally I decided to see what my brother and cousin were up to. I snuck up to their room once while they were getting dinner. James had leant me the Invisibility Cloak right before the Christmas holidays to carry out the dung bomb prank.

Under the safety of the Invisibility Cloak I sat on a chair in the corner and waited for Fred and James to come back.

"I'm starving," Fred muttered walking into the room.

James followed a second later. "We haven't eaten all day," he agreed.

"So should we try out our new invention?"

"I think it'll be safe."

"Maybe you should explain this to Albus," Fred suggested.

James sighed as if he had argued this point several times. "He stole my girlfriend."

"You mean he fancies the girl you fancy," Fred corrected. "She's a Claw, she'll be smart enough not to date either of you."

James glared and Fred continued, "Remember the Code, bros before hoes."

Suddenly James frowned. "I won't have to tell him anything," he said walking towards the spot I was sitting in because… he'll find out."

I sighed in relief realizing James didn't notice me after all. Or so I though. He quickly closed the distance between him and the chair by jumping and effectively sitting on me.

"Ow," I groaned rolling off the chair

"Don't even try to sneak up on me, Al, I know everything."

"I just wanted to apologize," I mumbled sincerely.

"I'm sure you do but that clearly wasn't the first thing on your mind," James replied easily.

"You're right," I sighed defeated. "I just wanted to be a part of whatever you guys are talking about."

"Fred gave James a meaning full look and James sighed. "We're talking about the Resistance," James finally said after losing what seemed to be a staring contest against Fred.

"What about the Resistance?" I asked eagerly. Right from the start I thought the Resistance was a great idea. I had watched movies and TV shows about students doing things like this but I never thought I would find reason to be a part of one.

"Well, first of all we were thinking of more assaults on the teachers. We want attention, that's our main priority. We want a bunch of people lined up to help us."

"What kind of assaults?" I interrupted warily. Assaults were the exact thing James always took too far.

"Don't worry nothing big," he assured me, "Alice made sure of that."

"But Alice isn't here."

"And that is part of our other project," Fred explained. "Last year James was such a klutz that he shattered our two way mirrors-"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"-So we had to find a new method of communicating during holiday breaks and in detention. So we decided to make a new way to contact. We came up with the idea of this."

Fred proudly held up a notebook. It looked like any ordinary notebook it had a blue hard cover it said _Marauder FW_ on it.

"A notebook?" I asked incredulous.

"Not just any notebook," James declared, "a magical notebook. Watch this."

He opened it and wrote _Hi, Alice. _James didn't touch the quill to the paper again but the words _Hi, Jamie _appeared.

"How'd you do that?" I asked leaning over James' shoulder to get a better look.

He smiled and answered. "Magic."

"James! Lily! Get down here right now."

I grinned. "You're in trouble."

* * *

(Lily)

I had no idea what to expect when James and I were called down by Mum. She was using her very angry voice. I was hoping she was just faking it and had plans to give us early Christmas presents.

Boy, had I been wrong.

When James and I arrived Mum was fuming. She looked like she wanted to murder us both.

"I just got a letter from Professor Stonewell," Ginny began. "Want to guess why you're down here?"

"You just got a letter from Professor Stonewell," James deadpanned, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Do not be smart with me or I'll send all your Christmas gifts back to the store right now."

"I thought you would want us to be smart, being our mother and all."

Ginny glared, "James Sirius Potter."

James was about to say something but I elbowed him hard. The difference between me and James was I knew when to keep quiet, he didn't. He claimed that it was at the fault of his disability but I suspected he'd be just as cheeky if he didn't have ADHD. I had the same disability yet I knew when to shut up.

"According to this you had sixty detentions, James."

"Don't even say it," I whispered.

James gave me a confused look like _how did you know what I was thinking. _In response, I shrugged.

"And you Lily and I quote have been giving 'an unnecessary amount of cheek and rudeness to your new teachers.' On top of getting boatloads of detentions."

"Yeah so what's your point?" James said in a tone that implied he couldn't care less.

"If you want to be such a smart ass you can go up to your room and stay there for the rest of the holiday."

"Why should I?" he snapped back.

"Because I told you too!" Mum shot back. "Do you think being defiant makes you more like your father? Are you trying to copy his fifth year?"

I came to James' rescue before he could talk. "I think James made himself pretty clear the first hundred times you asked him that. He's not lying about Ryan Code, you and Dad of all people should believe him."

Mum studied me for a long time and then she sighed. "You guys don't understand much about the type of life your Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and I had to live. The last thing I want is for my kids to live that life. Listen, I'm sorry, but I can't believe you."

James fumed, "You have no idea how hard it is to be your kids! When I first went to Hogwarts everyone expected me to be just like Dad. They expected me to save the world or something. Well, I have no intention doing that as a regular pass time. I'm not going to go risk my life just to get in the papers and I'm sure as hell not going to make stories up about doing that. And if you don't believe me you can go suck an egg! You must be thicker than I thought."

With that James stormed upstairs and slammed the door to his room as Mum yelled, "And you can stay up there!"

I took that as an opportunity to slip away. The last thing you wanted to do was interfere with a mad Ginny.

"Fire in the hole!" yelled Hugo as our fort got bombarded by snowballs.

Lucy high-fived Roxanne as they laughed at Hugo who got a face full of snow.

"Oh, yeah?" Hugo challenged. "Well, take this!"

Hugo ran towards them, quick as lightning. He took a leap and smashed into their fort. I guess he thought that the fort would crumble but it didn't budge, it was solid ice.

Roxanne burst out laughing. "I thought ahead," she laughed. "I knew you'd try that."

"I thought ahead. I knew he would do that," mumbled Lucy annoyed for not getting any credit.

Hugo mumbled something about unfair teams.

Lucy, Hugo, Roxanne, and I always had snowball fights during the winter. It was always me and Hugo versus Lucy and Roxanne. They usually won because Lucy would account for every single attack we could ever think of and used defenses against it. Lucy always thought ahead. Needless to say she was really good at strategy games.

"You're the one who suggested these teams Hugo," Roxanne pointed out.

"Yeah, when we were eight and Lily actually use to be good at snowball fighting."

"Hey!" I protested when no one stuck up for me. "Fine if I'm so unappreciated then I'll just go for a walk."

The holidays were always so hectic at the Burrow I never got the chance to think unless I went for walks. And right now I had a lot to think about.

The first thing on my mind was Jacob. I was so worried him fancying me would ruin our friendship. It's not like I could blame him- I was incredibly beautiful- but I kind of wanted to. If this ruined my friendship I would lose my only friend that wasn't my cousin or close family. But I couldn't just pretend to fancy him, that would be wrong. Maybe I could learn to fancy him? No, that wouldn't work. I just couldn't think of Jacob like that. We were too close friends. Then again I fancied Liam, we were good friends. But not as good as me and Jacob he was like a brother to me.

I hadn't even noticed but I was in Ottery St. Catchpole. The streets were beautiful in the snow, all decorated for Christmas. People walked around laughing and talking, having a great time. It was nice that some people could enjoy their Christmas Eve. I still had a lot to think about.

Why couldn't Albus talk to Dad about what was happening at school? It made no sense. After finding out this news me, James, Fred, and Alice all tried talking to our parents about it with no such luck; none of them could hear us. James and Fred clearly had ideas as to what was going on but they refused to tell me and Roxanne when we asked. Then they threatened to hex us if we didn't quit bugging them.

I had theories but none of them made sense. Was it possible that Stony and used the persuasive potion on our parents to make… no that doesn't make sense. How was no one aware of this? Especially Uncle Percy, he was minister of magic. Maybe he had been kidnapped and stuffed in a closet like in movies… he had been "caught up at work" all week, I hadn't seen him.

I turned a corner and ended up in a dark alley type place. I could see the end so I didn't bother turning back around.

"Quietly come with me and I won't hurt you."

A hand clamped around my waist and another over my mouth. I panicked for a second and did the first thing that came to mind, kicked him in the shin.

Apparently the person kidnapping me was wearing shin guards because my foot made contact with something hard and the man wasn't eve fazed.

"I won't hurt you; you don't hurt me. Understand?"

Scared of what would happen if I didn't agree, I nodded. Some Gryffindor I am.

"Good."

I was lead to a door that I hadn't noticed before. The man had stayed behind me the entire time and I couldn't see his face. Thoughts were running through my head rapidly; Who was this man? What did he want? Was he mistaking me for someone else? Would I die? After all I had been through last year was this going to be my horrid fate?

The was set in a chair the and stood in front of me. To my exasperation he had his face covered. But one thing I could tell was that he was definitely not a man. He was barely an inch taller than me.

He took off his scarf off revealing his face. I was shocked with what I saw.

"Marlo?!" I said shocked.

"Yes, it's me," Marlo replied. "I needed to talk to you."

"How did you know I was going for a walk?"

"I didn't, I was on my way to Jacob's house."

"He lives around here?" It just occurred to me I never asked Jacob where he lives.

"Yeah. But that's not important. You're in grave danger-"

I snorted. "What else is new?"

"My father is looking for you. He just wants revenge. He's hunting you and Jacob down. And he'll invade Hogwarts if it comes to that."

I watched Marlo warily. "I thought you were evil. You and Claire Code are like one happy evil couple."

"I don't really believe in good and evil; just intentions. If someone killed another person does it really make them evil, bad?"

"Yes?" I replied confused.

"It doesn't. The man may have had good intentions or bad intentions, you can't judge someone by their actions towards another. If you want to look at good and evil think about your Dad. He murdered Voldemort. Is he evil? No, he saved the world. Is Voldemort evil? No, his actions weren't evil but he had wrong intentions."

"Okay, I suppose I see your point." I didn't really.

"I am not evil nor am I good. What happened last year was… bad. Now I'm warning you. Just be careful. And tell Jacob too. I don't think he'll be pleased If I show up at his house."

With that Marlo got up and walked away. I got up and went to call him back- I had a few questions- but he had disappeared.

"Where have you been?!" exploded Ginny when I got home.

"I went for a walk," I replied calmly remembering I forgot to ask my mum before leaving.

Albus snorted. "Where to, the North Pole?"

"Quiet, Albus," snapped Ginny before turning back to me with a look of pure anger on her face. "You were gone for five hours! What kind of walk takes five hours?"

Hugo chuckled. "One to the North Pole."

Ginny looked like she wanted to explode at Hugo but instead kept her eyes glaring at me. Great.

"You never do that again, understand?"

I gulped. "Understood."

"Now get up to your room."

Why would Ginny get so worked up about this? She was really mad for some reason. Probably because of all the trouble James and I were getting into. She was taking her anger out on me and it was maddening.

I stomped up the steps loudly so she knew I was angry. I decided to go talk with James for now, he would understand my pain.

"James," I said knocking on his door.

I heard something smash against the door before James said come in. Cautiously I opened the door.

"I thought you were Mum," he explained not looking up from his book.

"Did you hear her yelling at me?"

James snorted. "I think the muggles in St. Catchpole heard it." He sighed. "She really needs to chill out."

I sighed as well. "It's not really her fault," I replied sitting on Fred's bed crossing my legs. "I mean she's so stressed out."

James shook his head. "She just hates me. I bet she wishes she could trade me for Hugo or Rose."

"That's not true," I argued. "She loves you."

"Does she really? Love is supposed to be unconditional, Lily. It means you'll stick by that person you love. Sure, you'll fight sometimes but ultimately you'll be with them. Love is not yelling at someone every times you cross paths, it's not calling your son a liar."

I didn't know how to comfort my brother. He was such a hard person to console. Only Alice could do it, but doesn't mean I wouldn't try.

"She's just confused, James. She doesn't want to believe that you're going through anything similar to what her and Dad went through."

James looked at me with sad eyes. "They always liked you and Al better. Now it's just a proven fact."

My brother walked away leaving me in his room, feeling worse than I had when I came in.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy New year's Eve everyone. I've gotten a lot of reviews so I want to thank Tiger Roar, and Colin Creevy for the feedback and Larxillyan The Glitch Nobody.

1: What's everyone think? Jacob fancies Lily, big shocker. Lily doesn't like Jacob back, a bit more surprising. Or was that expected? I think I foreshadowed it. Marlo payed Lily a visit. Interesting. What do you guys think of him? An interesting character. James thinks Ginny is being unfair again. Poor James. And finally We have the whole thing about Albus not being able to talk to Harry. Weird.

2: Again I give shout out to all guests reading this story including Tejaswee and bookcrazysongbird saying you need to get an account. It will be so much better.

3: I just noticed that there was already someone named Macmillan in Harry Potter. Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. I just want to make it clear that Macmillan the History of Magic teacher is not Ernie nor is he related to Ernie.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor. Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime ball," Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Prisoner of Azkaban.

-Monkeywoman14


	10. I Learn How to Make Zombies

Chapter 9: I Learn How to Make Zombies 

(James)

Christmas had pretty much sucked. Nothing good happened once I decided to join my family at the burrow. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Fred when he told me to come. It was all because of the Marauder's Code

I had been sitting in my room reading- I know, shocker, right?- it was a book I stole form Lily, _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_. It was actually really good, a good plot with loads of humor. I had been reading pretty much non-stop since I got home only breaking to eat.

Alice came to visit me once in a while which is good because I probably would have destroyed the whole house in anger if she hadn't. Alice was the only person in the world who could calm me down. She helped me since we were little kids. When I was five and I got I huge trouble for "accidentally" dropping baby Albus, she covered for me, when I got in trouble at Muggle school she covered for me, when I was scared about the sorting she comforted me, and even know when I had the reoccurring thoughts that I had no friends and no family that liked me, she helped me.

"Hey, Jamie," Alice greeted climbing through the window.

"Alice," I replied in a grumpy voice.

"Aw, someone grumpy?" asked Fred climbing through the window as well.

"You invited him?!" I demanded glaring at Alice.

"Hey, mate, I just wanted to talk to you," Fred said grinning.

"You ruin my life and you just expect me to allow you into my house?"

"James, you're not mad at Fred. Don't take your anger out on him."

"Don't expect me to apologize," I grunted.

"Don't worry, James, no one expects that from you." Alice elbowed Fred. "I-uh wanted to… remind you of something."

Fred handed me a black book with gold writing on it. I wouldn't mistake that book anywhere. The Marauder's Code.

"Number Two," Fred said pointing at it. "Bros before hos."

I started at the section of the Marauder's Code.

_Number Two: Bros before hos: Under no circumstances shall a girl get between the Marauders. It shall be a fair competition to win the girl over. No cheating (rule number 6, Marauder's don't cheat). Pranks on a fellow Marauder are not allowed. _

After Fred showed me that I realized I should have never let a girl get between us. He even admitted to me that his "girlfriend" Carly McWhore (At least that's what I called her) broke up with him.

Fred then begged me to go back to the burrow with him. I really didn't want to, I'd have to face my family, but then I remembered that a true Gryffindor doesn't run away from a situation. So I went home, made up with Albus telling him about the Marauder code and "bros before hos." Now it was a completely clean competition. We just had to wait and see who will win.

Then there had been the part that made Christmas suck. My parents. They, as expected, had been unbearable. My mum finding every reason to yell at me and my dad avoiding me at all costs.

At one point I had cornered him.

"What is your problem?" I asked. I was sick and tired of acting like I didn't care, as if everything that was going on didn't bother me.

"I don't know what you mean, James," Dad replied calmly. At least he didn't freak out like Mum did.

"Why do you hate me?" I demanded.

"I don't hate you James. Stop pretending I do. I don't have a favorite, you're loved just as much as Al and Lily."

"That's a lie and you know it!" I seethed.

"James."

"What do you know about Ryan Code?" I inquired suddenly hoping to catch my father by surprise.

"He's in your year at Hogwarts, he ran away from school last year-"

"Stop it. You know that's not what I mean. Do you remember when Lauren Code saved my life?!" I was surprised how close I was to tears. I willed them back hoping they wouldn't fall, not in front of my dad.

"I don't know what you're talking about, James."

"Stop it!" I cried again. "You know it! I'm not crazy!"

Breathing heavily I repeated, "Why do you hate me?" before running up to my room.

* * *

"James!"

I sat up with a jolt. I had almost forgot where I was. My face was now covered in butter and maple syrup.

"What's the matter?" asked Rose handing me a napkin. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

I used the napkin to wipe my face. "No," I snapped, "Why would you think that?"

"You fell asleep on your plate," Scorpius muttered.

I was about to snap at Scorpius too but Albus stopped me.

"James, we're just worried about you. Code's gone now, why are you still not sleeping properly?"

"Here that everyone!" shouted Samuel Scone from the Ravenclaw table. "Little Potty-Wotty is having nightmares about the scary Ryan Code."

"Aw, does Potter need a night light and a blankie to help him sleep better?" taunted Adam Wright.

I knew exactly what they wanted me to do- they wanted me to get so angry that I'd beat the two of 'em to dust and get detention. Despite the fact that I knew they wanted me to I couldn't help it.

Adam and Scone casually left then Great Hall. The professors weren't paying any attention especially Stony and Macmillan who had their heads close together as if they were plotting something.

I ran as quick as I could avoiding Rose's hand as she tried to pull me back. I raced after Wright and Scone. I knew they weren't enemies but I didn't know they were such close friends that they'd team up to offend me.

"Get back here, you cowards!" I shouted. "I'll hex you into next year!"

Soon, I cornered them. "A couple of cowards, eh? Running away instead of facing me!"

"Oh yeah, we're the cowards," said sarcastically. "You're the one whose too scared to admit that you're a attention seeking prat."

"At least I'm not running and hiding while making fun of someone!" I retorted. "If you think I'm a prat who just wants attention then duel me. If you win it'll prove I'm lying and that I never did anything where I had to face skilled duelists."

"Let's make this interesting, Potter," Scone proposed. "If we win you have to quit the Quidditch team."

"Why? Because you know you can't win if I don't?"

"No!" he barked. "Forget that then. You can do a few things for me." His evil smile suggested that 'a few things' was illegal or at the very least against the school rules.

"And if I win- which we all I know I will-" Scone snorted "-you tell the whole school to back off. Deal?"

I knew that Scone and Wright were popular. If they told everyone to back off, to stop making fun of me, they would. I just couldn't handle Stony, Mr. Joe, and Macmillan, my parents_ and_ the stupid kids making fun of me all at once.

"Deal," Wright and Scone chorused.

We agreed to do the whole 'walk ten steps, turn and fire' thing. I trusted Scone not to cheat, he wasn't evil after all, just a git. I wasn't so sure about Wright though. He was a Slytherin.

To my surprise he didn't cheat, he kept his word and fired the second he reached ten steps. I guessed he was one of those wizards that was too proud to cheat.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted.

"Protego!" Wright shouted back. "Stupefy!"

I dodged the stunner easily, but I was barely able to cast _Protego Reflecto_ when Scone shot a bat boogey hex.

Since there was two of them I had to do twice as much dodging as they were. I casted _Protego Reflecto _as much as I could but they knew the spell and dodged it easily.

"Locomotor Mortis!" cried Scone.

I barely dodged it. "Impedimenta!"

Wright fell to the ground stiff as a board.

"Yes!" I screamed with joy. It was much easier to face one person than two.

My tip of advice, never get distracted when duelling. Scone had time to cast _Locomotor Mortis _and effectively made me fall to the ground, leg's locked.

Luckily for me Scone got distracted after that too. I was able to cast Locomotor Mortis back. Looking back on it I should have casted something that would enable him to cast spells like_ Stupefy_ or _Petrificus Totalus_. So he fell to the ground and we continued duelling just like that.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted. "Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Impedimenta!"

I kept shouting every offensive spell I could think, which was a lot. When I was younger, in first and second year, I used to duel Teddy all the time. I never won- unless he decided to let me win- but I had learned a ton of spells and became a better dueller.

Unfortunately, Scone was really good at defensive spells. He cast a shield charm and managed to keep it up while casting the counter jinx on Wright. I took the time to use a counter jinx on myself but I was usually so good at dodging that I didn't need to know counter curses; I didn't remember it.

Wright or Scone could've sent a clean hex at me and disabled me but they decided they wanted to have some fun.

"Levicorpus!" Wright yelled. The average person probably would have surrendered there, considering how much pain he caused me after that, but I am not the average person.

Scone started to twirl me around. Then he gave Wright a turn. I tried to cast spells but they easily dodged them. I wasn't very good at silent spells, I really had to concentrate while performing them, so that wasn't an option either.

After spinning me for about five minutes, Wright bashed my head off a wall. I have no idea whether it was on purpose or not, I was to dizzy to see clearly, but it almost knocked me out.

They slowly let me down towards the ground and fell. I fumbled with my wand before casting a Petrificus Totalus which was so weak because of my dizziness that Wright kept moving as if a full body bind curse didn't just strike him.

Scone cast a spell that made me barf up slugs. Wright preformed a leg locker's curse again just to be sure, and grabbed my wand. He pocketed it and walked away. I groaned. I could barely see now. I was still barfing slugs when I slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

"James," said a confused voice, "What are you doing?"

I really didn't want to open my eyes again. The pain I my head was so… painful. Ugh.

I peeked an eye open and was surprised at who I saw. "Dylan?"

"Yeah," said the first year. "Um… what happened?"

I groaned. "That's not important. Do you know Locomotor Mortis?"

Dylan nodded. "It's a spell. The leg locker curse.,"

"Do you know the counter curse."

To my relief Dylan nodded again. He performed the Leg Locker counter curse and I explained to him what happened. I was a little embarrassed that Dylan knew the spell and I didn't but ignored the fact.

"You were ambushed by five guys?" Dylan queried. "I don't think so."

"You're annoyingly smart, kid," I pouted. "It was an organized duel. But, in my defense, it was two against one."

"Well, a bunch of people are looking for you. It's ten."

"Yeah and?"

"Nine pm," Dylan added.

"Oh."

Dylan led me to a bunch of my friends and family who had apparently sent a search group out for me. Of course I got a week's worth of detention for skipping class and another week's worth for lying about being attacked.

"James," Alice whispered I my ear, as everyone crowded around me asking what really happened. "Emergency Resistance meeting."

I nodded. Alice, Fred, and I had figured out a creative way to contact the Resistance members when we had to have meetings. It was a flower. A flower that squirted water at you until you pressed the middle. It was the perfect way to alarm someone. If it were a really serious emergency the flower would become cold too.

I pressed the middle button of my flower twice which would cause all the other flowers to do their thing.

I walked down with Alice to the empty classroom in which we held meetings. A few minutes later everyone arrived.

"What's the deal?" asked Jace who was in his pyjamas. "I was sleeping!"

"We have a problem," Alice said. "People are acting weird."

"What do you mean weird?" asked Lily skeptically.

"Have any of you looked into people's eyes recently?"

Immediately everyone started looking at each other. I noticed Lily look at Jacob and quickly break eye contact while blushing. I had to find out what was going on between them.

"Lucy's been acting weird," Roxanne said breaking the silence. "Her eyes are kind of glazed over and she's being a tattletale- even more than usual."

I snorted. It wasn't much of a secret that Lucy was my least favorite cousin. Except for Jessica, she was just annoying. But Lucy was just a stick in the mud. Even Rose was more fun than her.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Alice exclaimed.

Luke nodded. "That happened to one of my dorm mates, I think. Andrew Smith.

"Andrew Smith? As in the son of Zacharias Smith?" Alice asked. Luke nodded. "This proves my theory."

"What's your theory?" wondered Louis.

"Well, it's not much of a theory. I think that good students are being attacked for some reason. Andrew Smith is a hardworking, none back-talking guy. No one ever notices him, he's so quiet."

"So, what's causing it?" I said.

"I have no idea but I think we should split up into groups of three and do a little searching."

Everyone agreed with Alice so we split into groups: Dominique Dylan, Lorcan. Albus, Lysander, Luke. Alice, Alec, Hugo. Lily, Fred Scorpius. Aidan, Louis, Roxanne. Jacob and Jace.

"And that leaves me and Lucas to be together," I said smiling.

I didn't totally trust Lucas so I figured I'd better go with him, just to make sure he didn't rat us out.

"So everyone knows their jobs? Alice checked. "Good. Let's head out."

By the time everyone was clear on their job and ready to go it was midnight. Since we were out after hours we'd have to be extra sneaky. I was worried about one of the little kids getting caught and punished, who knows what would happen to them.

Stony and Macmillan were taking things too far. It didn't help that Malfoy, Mr. Joe, and Parkinson were backing them up, Mr. Joe especially. It was like the only good staff left was Victorie, and Neville; even Teddy was being a prat.

Reed and I wandered in silence for a bit. We had to most dangerous job, distracting Stony. Jacob and Jace were going to sneak into his office to look through some papers. Since he was in his office constantly- seriously he only left for meals- Reed and I would have to trick him into coming out. We had a group looking through Macmillan's stuff, another group looking through Malfoy's stuff, a group investigating the amount of detentions each student has gotten, and two looking investigating the people who got ridiculous amounts of detentions.

"What's the point of this anyway?" asked Reed sounding bored.

"If you think were just doing this for fun," I said getting annoyed, "Then you're wrong."

"Are you sure, Potter?" asked Reed smirking a bit. "Because I think this is just another one of your scams to get attention."

I knew he was just trying to annoy me but I couldn't help it. "You of all people should know I'm telling the truth!" I exploded in a harsh whisper. "Your brother is one of Code's followers. You were there when I fought Code for the first time. How could you think I'm an attention seeking prat?"

Reed smirk even more. "Relax, Potter, I just wanted to see how angry you'd get. Frankly I do believe you. But I'm a Slytherin and Slytherins tend to go with the flow. No one else believes you, and the smart thing to do would be to not say anything in fear of dragging myself into this tedious situation."

"You mean the selfish thing to do?" I corrected.

"I suppose. You could also think of bravery as stupidity, may I remind you."

"Fair enough."

Despite the fact that I was acting a bit mad, I was kind of relieved someone else believed me. It was just a bit settling to know it wasn't just my family that believed me. Near the end of the summer Albus told me that he only believed me because he had witnessed Code himself and because we were family. At least Reed had proven one of those things wrong.

We arrived at Stony's office and I gave the password. The gargoyle looked at me confused but didn't say anything.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Reed nodded. "Okay, we're using my Invisibility Cloak. When I say run, you'll let me throw the cloak over us and the we'll bolt."

"Slytherins may not be Ravenclaws but we aren't stupid, Potter. I understand the plan."

Into a microphone, I yelled, "Hey, Stonewell!"

The microphone was a WWW product that allowed you to change your voice into someone else's or into a completely random voice. I chose the voice of Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I heard Stonewell call as he descended the stairs.

"Run!"

I threw the cloak over Reed and myself and we both broke off into a sprint. I was surprised to find that he was just as fast as me.

"Malfoy? Where are you?" said the voice of a confused Stony around the corner.

"Over here!" I shouted into the microphone.

Stony kept following us of about ten more minutes and several times I was in danger of falling to the floor laughing. Stony was shouting things like "You better get back here!" and "I swear to Merlin I'll fire you if you don't show yourself!" He also cursed a few times.

Reed and I had planned out exactly where we wanted to lead Stony to, third floor. We were almost there when I realized something very important.

"We don't have a plan," Reed and I said simultaneously.

We had planned out our exact path on how to get to the third floor, which turns and with secret passages we'd take, but we hadn't thought of what to do when we reach the floor.

Without even realizing it Reed and I skidded to a stop. In the heat of the moment I accidentally dropped the microphone which landed on the floor with a big crash.

Stony turned the corner just that second and saw the pranking product. "James Potter," he growled. Honestly why was he always so sure it was me.

Then I felt hands grab my shoulders and I realized it was Reed. I was positive he wanted to push me out into the open, save himself like any Slytherin would do, but something told me to trust him. So, despite the fact that my brain was telling me it was a stupid idea- since when did I listen to my brain anyway?- I let Reed do what he was doing. To my surprise he turned the corner ducked out from under the cloak and showed himself in the open.

"Mr. Reed? What are you doing out here?"

"Patrols," Reed lied smoothly. "I heard a weird noise and I was following it."

"Interesting," Stony mused. "Did you find the culprit?"

"Absolutely. I sent them off to bed with a twenty-five point deduction from Ravenclaw and a detention."

Stony looked satisfied. "Very good work, Mr. Reed. You may head off now."

"Wait, Professor," Reed said quickly.

It was only then that I realized he was trying to buy me time. For all I know Stony might be able to detect me under the cloak for whatever reason. But while heard the next words spoken by Reed I couldn't help but listen.

"I really admire you, Sir. I was just wondering how you thought of so many brilliant ideas for students' detentions?"

A mix of emotions crossed the headmaster's face, confusion, suspicion, and finally pride.

"I'm glad you think so, Mr. Reed," Stony replied smiling. Even his sincere smile looked evil. "We got the ideas from previous years."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Am, Lucius, and I." A look crossed Stony's face that clearly told me he accidentally said something he shouldn't have.

"Who's Am?"

"That's none of your business," snapped Stony in tone that made me sure he was hiding something about that person named Am.

"Well, what about the detentions?" Reed pressed.

"Well, they're cruel and harsh so kids will stop fighting back and being rebellious. As Edward puts it 'break their spirits'."

"Thank you Professor," Reed said.

"You're welcome. Have a nice night, Mr. Reed."

"You too, Professor."

Perhaps I was all wrong about Reed, he was not a goody-two-shoes. He was the biggest scammer in Hogwarts.

* * *

(Lily)

"We haven't found anything yet," moaned Scorpius.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Fred, "And we might actually find something."

Fred opened the locked desk using one of his Dad's products and produced a binder.

"How did you know that was in there?" I asked i9n wonder.

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out," he responded poking me in the nose.

I pouted and sat down in a chair. Fred began skimming through the binder with Scorpius looking over his shoulder. After a minute I couldn't resist not knowing what was in the binder. I walked up to Fred but he slammed the thins closed.

"Give me the notepad," he said. "We have to show this to everyone."

Fred used the notebook to notify James who contacted the other members using the water squirting flower. The whole way we walked there he wouldn't let me see what was in the binder.

"Okay," James said when everyone arrived, "Did anyone get caught?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Good. Well I assume we've all made discoveries. Dom, your group goes first."

"Well, we found the person with the most detentions was you, James. By far. Then Lily and Jacob were tied. Then Fred. But after him was Olivia Wood."

"Ethan would had a little sister?" James asked shocked. "Never knew that."

"That doesn't make sense," Alice said. "I know Olivia, she's not the trouble maker type."

"I know," Dominique agreed. "And all the people next to the average trouble makers were a bunch of people you'd never expect to get a detention in their lives."

After looking at the list Dom made and all agreeing it was bonkers Alice put it in a folder labeled 'Evidence'.

"We found that a bunch of kids in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw with their eyes glazed over-"

"Ten and eleven to be exact-" Hugo interrupted Alice.

"Right. Anyway," continued Alice, "We made a list and most of the people on it match up with the people who got a bunch of detentions."

"You said 'most' who else is there?" I asked accusingly. Alice and Hugo shared a look.

I feared that whatever as happening to those Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws was happening to Lucy. She had been acting weird and her eyes did look a little different than normal. The look on Hugo's face confirmed my suspicions.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Alice said giving me a hug.

Tears leaked down my face.

"Am I missing something?" wondered Jacob with a confused look on his face.

Hugo walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Jacob then went to comfort me but quickly pulled away and moved back to where he was standing before. Why did he have to make it so awkward?

Alice showed James the files and he seemed to understand everything. He didn't look upset though-I guess I shouldn't expect him to be, him and Lucy weren't friends. Though they were cousins… did that not count for anything?

"I think ours was the most interesting discovery of all," James said.

Fred grinned. "I think I got you beat there, cuz."

"What's so amazing that _you _discovered? James asked challengingly.

Fred, grinning cockily, pulled out the binder and put it on the table for everyone one to see. The members of the Resistance crowded around it.

It was a day planner. And today's date read three simple sentences.

_ Do laundry._

_Supervise detention_

_ Turn kids into mindless zombies by crushing their spirit._

* * *

**A/N: **Well what did you guys think? I love this chapter and Happy New Year. It's exactly midnight in Canada so yeah. May 2014 be teh best year ever and all that crap.

1: I'm afraid I'll be taking a silence for a while. Since I updated so much on the holidays I am now not ahead on chapters. You'll hear from me weekly, despite how many reviews I get for a month or two, maybe a little longer. Still review though because I will take not of how many reviews I got once February/March rolls around and I've caught up. Plus reviews motivate me.

2: For those of you who said you liked the idea of the Resistance here's more for you! And there is definitely more coming. James and the gang shall do some more investigating. Lucas Reed. What do you think of his character? I love him. He is so fun to write. I bet it shocked you when he did something good. I wanted to show you not all Slytherins are evil. And then there's Lucy. I know most of you hated Lucy after chapter six, well what do you think of her now?

3: This chapter marks the half way done mark. At this rate I'll probably finish before spring. If you have any ideas of suggestions for this book please let me know through a review. I'll gladly take any suggestions for pranks, by the way. I'm desperate.

"Bloody thirsty little beats. Never trust a duck," Will Herondale, The Clockwork Angel.

-Monkeywoman14


	11. I Eat A Lot of Ice Cream

Chapter Ten: I Eat A Lot of Ice Cream

(Albus)

"Are you serious?" I demanded.

"No joke," Louis replied.

"But that impossible!" Rose argued.

"Want to see?"

Rose and I nodded eagerly. Louis claimed that he could put both his legs behind his head and walk on his hands.

He did this easily and even did a handstand to show off. "Nothing's impossible unless you want it to be."

Rose and I clapped appreciatively. Three was a moment of silence before rose spoke.

"You know what today is?"

"James' birthday?" I guessed.

"What? No. Well, I suppose so but I was referring to the fact that we have a ginormous Defence test on Monday. We should be studying."

Rose raced out of the Room of Requirement, most likely to the library so she could study.

"What do you think of our discovery?" asked Louis. It was clear that he had been aching to talk about the realization of how horrible our new staff really was. Last night The Resistance had found out that Macmillan and Stony were more than just cruel, they were evil. They had plans to turn the whole school into mindless zombies and had already done so to about thirty kids, including my cousin.

"I think it's… a lot to process. I mean, will they succeed? Is there anything we can do about it?"

"We could go to our parents," Louis suggested.

"We already tried that. It didn't work, remember? For some reason we can't talk about it to anyone outside of the castle."

"I guess there's only one thing we can do."

"What's that?"

"Fight back."

Later that night everyone was getting ready for the party we had organized for James. It was supposed to be a surprise party but since he got one thrown for him every single year you could hardly call it a surprise.

"Are we ready?" I asked Fred who was helping me set up.

"All set," he nodded.

We turned out all the lights and Fred told Alice she could bring James back to the common room via the magic notepad.

When James walked in no one yelled surprise or moved an inch. We stayed still in the dark waiting for our plan to play out.

James walked in and a bucket of water was dumped on him. He screeched, and stumbled a bit, before falling over and landing on the launch pad. The launch pad flung him in the air where he flailed helplessly before falling onto the couch which caused a bunch of decorations to fly everywhere. Then everyone in Gryffindor, and a few others who had been invited, jumped up from their hiding places and yelled "Surprise!"

James stood staring at us a second before he shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

The party broke out and everyone had a good time. There was every kind of food imaginable, tons of candies, and a variety of drinks. I tried Firewhisky- because I was dared by James. Which ended up into a contest of who could drink the most butterbeer while laying upside-down on the couch.

"GO! GO! GO!" shouted the watching crowd. James and I both last for about ten minutes before he drank some that ended up going up his nose. I stopped after that. According to him since I quit he won but I disagreed. We called it a tie or a James said I'll-just-pretend-Albus-won-to-make-him-feel-better. He was such a liar.

"I'm not a liar," James said to me suddenly. "I'm very honest. And I did win."

"How do you know what I'm thinking? When'd you learn Legilimency?"

"What are you talking about, Al?" asked James. "You just called me a lair out loud."

"No, I didn't," I argued. This had been happening for a while, James responding to things I said in my head, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"What do you think we have some sort of sibling telepathy?" James demanded sounding slightly annoyed and very sarcastic.

"I'll think of a number between one and ten. Try and guess it."

"Seven," James said.

"Right."

"That proves nothing! Everyone knows that for someone reason no matter who you ask the number is always seven."

"Number between one and fifty."

"Sixty-two," James said exasperated. "And before you say anything, it still proves nothing!"

"Lily!" I called.

Our little sister came running towards us. "Something wrong?" she asked somewhat tensely. I suddenly felt guilty. Were our lives truly so messed up that I couldn't call my little sister without something being wrong?

"Nothing's wrong," James said. "I just need to make sure not all the Potter kids have gone cuckoo."

"Oh, yeah, because if one of us is nuts it's definitely me." I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly!"

"You needed something?" Lily asked tapping her foot.

"Right," I began, "I think we can read each other's minds."

"You're in- actually you might be right."

James grabbed his hair and started pulling on it. "What is wrong with you two?"

"James, haven't you noticed we've been hearing things in each other's mind?" Lily pointed out. "Things that we didn't say out loud but somehow were able to hear?"

I was glad Lily was on my side. And that she was able to explain it to James because he slowly let go of his hair. "I guess," James said slowly. "But…"

"James, I know it's a lot to take in. I know you don't want to except the fact that something else weird might be happening to us, I know you want Code to be the end of it, but let's face it guys. You said it yourself last year, James, it's just the beginning. Code's gone but we have a new evil to face, whatever it is."

James sighed and didn't say anything for a minute. I was hoping he had got something out of my speech, Lily certainly had, she came up to me and gave me a hug. I grabbed James' arm and pulled him in too.

"You're right," he finally said, "We can read each other's minds."

(Lily)

It had been two weeks since Albus discovered we could read each other's minds, and I still wasn't really over the shock of it. Before we knew we could do this it only happened once in a while, by accident, but now it was constant. I couldn't think a private thought around James. Albus was more polite, not bothering to read my mind but James looked into my thoughts whenever I was near- apparently it didn't work if we were standing a certain distance apart- and I was pissed off.

"Go away, James," I shrieked as I realized my brother was behind the couch I was sitting on.

James didn't do as I asked and instead decided to give me a big hug. Albus, who was sitting not far from me, grabbed James by the arm and dragged him away.

"Silencio," I heard from across the common room.

I turned to look at the amusing sight. Rose and Scorpius were both holding one of James' flailing arms as Albus tried to hit him with a silence spell. James kept moving though. I was glad Albus as at least trying to punish my brother for what he was doing. Unfortunately it didn't work, I could fee James in my head.

"Get out!" I shouted.

Albus punched James in the stomach and they ended up fighting on the floor. No one in the Common room paid any attention, it was not an unusual sight to see Albus and James or James and Fred rolling around on the floor fighting. They were just goofing around.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be so violent, Al," I said teasingly as my brother walked back towards me.

"He was being annoying," Al replied with a shrug. "He's been reading my mind too."

"I wish we hadn't told him about this."

"He would have found out anyway. I'm actually kind of surprised James didn't figure it out himself. He's been so on guard since the first time we fought Code."

I nodded. Albus stayed quiet for a while before his face brightened up.

"I almost forgot to tell you," he said. "I just realized that by thinking about pain will give James pain if he reads your mind."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, if I think 'James has a headache' he'll get a headache. I've been experimenting with this whole mind reading thing."

"Why do you think it happened to us?" I asked, knowing my brother wouldn't have an answer.

"I think our family had been asking that question for generations."

A few days later James had learned to stay clear of me. Every time he dared come near me I'd blast him with a headache that didn't go away until he stopped trying to break into my mind. I'd done some investigating like Al and discovered we could also send thoughts to each other, like talking in our mind.

I tuned back into the world as Neville asked the class for quiet, starting his lesson.

"Hey Roxy," I said sitting beside my cousin.

Roxanne looked around the room before turning to me and giving me a totally fake smile. "Hey, Lily, what's up?"

I was trying to play it cool but I was really annoyed with my cousin. She hadn't talked to me in so long, not since Winter break. She had been avoiding me.

"Don't 'hey Lily' me," I said angrily. "You haven't talked to me in a month! What's goin on?"

I was running out of friends. I was already not talking to Jacob since because it was so awkward between us, Lucy had turned into a zombie, Frank was constantly trying to figure out why Lucy was so detached, Roxy was now avoiding me… now all I had was Hugo and he got irritating very easily. Sometimes I hung out with Liam but without Jacob and Roxy there it seemed like all I could do was flirt with him and act like a boy-crazy girl.

"Nothing's going on," Roxanne lied badly. She had always been a bad liar. "You're not talking to Jacob either, go harass him."

"So this is about Jacob?" I inferred.

Roxanne pointedly looked at Professor Longbottom.

"Come on, just tell me! Are you two planning a prank? Can I join in?"

"We're not pranking," she insisted.

"Yes you are!"

"No we aren't."

That went on for about ten minutes.

"Lily and Roxanne, please focus!"

Roxanne and I looked guiltily up at Neville's somewhat annoyed face.

"Sorry Ne- er Professor."

Neville went back to teaching and I turned to Roxanne. "If you're not pranking then what are you doing?"

"D- Nothing."

I stared at Roxanne through narrowed eyes. "You said 'D' what are you doing that starts with D?"

Roxanne didn't answer and ignored me. I tried to sit beside her at lunch but she didn't show up. I got annoyed. Once I noticed Jacob was missing too I got furious.

"James!" I shouted from across the Gryffindor table. Iwas marching up to my brother when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"There is no yelling in the Great Hall, Miss Potter," said Macmillan.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can you make this quick?"

I know I was being rude but I didn't have time to deal with Mr. Bad Breath right now. I had to get the Marauder's Map form James and find Jacob and Roxanne.

"Don't speak to me that way," Macmillan demanded squeezing the life out of my shoulder.

"Why not? You're just a power abusing arse anyway."

"Perhaps you should come with me," he said.

Suddenly Teddy was standing next to me. "I know you have a class soon, Professor. Would you like me to supervise Miss Potter's detention?"

"It's quite alright, Lupin. The detention will take place tonight at six o'clock. Don't be late Potter."

I was about to argue when Teddy talked quietly and quickly before I had the chance. "Very well, Professor."

"You better shut your mouth, Lily," Teddy growled at me once Macmillan was gone.

"He started-"

"Lily, you're not five years old. I'm tired of this 'he started it' crap. You need to be the bigger person and just accept your punishment!"

"Oh, like you did when you were in school!"

"This isn't like when I was in school! This is a huge problem. Stop challenging them, stop being defiant. What is it with you and James? I don't have to talk to Al about this."

"Al doesn't have the guts."

"No, Al is just smarter than you two. I swear Lily you better listen to me."

"Or what?"

"Don't go there with me. I'm a teacher now and you are still a student. Obey me and ask no questions."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll treat you like the five-year-old you're acting like and follow you around everywhere until you learn to behave. Or I could just keep you in detention constantly."

"That shut me up effectively."

"That's what I thought." Teddy smirked and walked off.

James had been waiting by the door watching the scene between me and teddy. "Acting like a jerk, eh?" James commented. "He's serious about following you around though. Did it to me last weekend."

I was about to tell James I needed the map but he interrupted me. "Yeah, I know you want the map. And for the record I didn't read your mind." James handed me the map, winked, and disappeared through the great hall door.

I didn't waste any time. I opened the map hurriedly and searched for the dots labeled Roxanne Weasley and Jacob Cadler. Just like I suspected they were together. In the kitchens? I didn't except that part.

I went to go investigate. Unfortunately, I had forgot to get the Cloak from James. In fact I think he purposely wanted me to forget the cloak for whatever reason.

I half walked half ran down the halls. It didn't take to long for me to get to the kitchens. I tickled the pear in a hurry. I was shocked at the sight I saw in the kitchens. Roxanne and Jacob holding hands.

"What?!" I demanded without thinking.

Jacob and Roxanne turned around stunned. Roxy looked guilty immediately and Jacob jerked his hand away from Roxanne's.

I had seen so many muggle shows where the girls get totally boy crazy and start cry when they see the boy they just broke up with hanging out with a another girl. I always thought they were crazy and emotional. But now seeing Jacob hold hands with my cousin I wanted him back. I wanted to punch her and I wanted to grab Jacob and never let him go.

"Dating," said trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall out of my voice. "The D word was dating."

"Lily-" Roxanne started.

"Don't bother," I interrupted shakily. I turned and ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

Hugo was waiting for me outside. He hugged me. I wanted to ask so many questions to say so many things, but I couldn't get the words out. I couldn't do anything.

I still hadn't gotten over it when February rolled around. It made the dorm really awkward and I ended up sleeping in the second years dorm with Rose. She was being surprisingly considerate. Rose, like Lucy, was usually all facts and no consideration but right now she was being a great friend.

"How are you Lily?" asked Rose as I stepped out of the bathroom.

I smiled thankfully at Rose. "I'm fine, Rose, really. You don't need to do all this for me."

"I like doing all this for you," Rose disagreed. "Do you need anything?"

"No," I replied.

Rose nodded and left the room. It was lunch but I didn't feel much like eating. I just wanted to cry and be alone and sulk but Rose wouldn't let me for which I was annoyed and grateful. This was actually the first time she'd left me alone in a week. I grabbed a box of tissues and let it all out.

I really didn't know why I was crying. I had declined his offer. If anything he should be the one crying. Expect Jacob didn't cry, he went out and did things. Thinking of Jacob made me feel bad.

_ You're such a bad person Lily _said a voice in my head. _Jacob has to deal with so much more than you do and he's not crying over something that he made happen himself. _

"It's not my fault," I wailed. "He- he-he's dating my cousin."

_ And you rejected him when he asked you. It's not like he rejected you or anything. _

"Why are you being so mean?"

The voice didn't respond.

I felt kind of stupid talking to myself. What kind of sane person did that? Then again I was not sane. Far from it. My life was one messed up event after the other. Like it was some sort of book specifically meant to entertain people.

Lunch was only an hour long and since I was a bit hungry I decided the best thing I could do was eat ice cream. In the Muggle shows they ate ice cream after a break-up.

So I called Lukey the house elf and asked if he could bring me ice cream. I felt kind of bad asking him but he assured me it was no trouble. He appeared a few seconds after I called him bringing the frozen treat I had asked for.

I ate it quickly. Too quickly. Despite the fact that the tub was giant it was gone in ten minutes. My throat felt frozen but I didn't care. I asked Lukey to bring me more. He did. This went on for about forty minutes before I realized I was late for Potions.

I wiped away the tears on my face, thanked Lukey and kindly asked him to take back the empty tub.

I practically had to run to Potions. Actually I did run. I would have never made it if I hadn't took a bunch of secret passage ways. Even though I arrived one second after class started Parkinson still yelled at me.

"Have a seat, Potter," Parkinson commanded. "And you can join me for detention."

"If you want to scare me you're going to have to better than that," I snapped exasperated. "You teachers are already give me detention five times a week. It's seriously getting old."

I was seriously too annoyed to deal with Parkinson. I was busy dealing with emotional problems and she wanted to make my life even more miserable? Well she can get in the freaking line.

She was about to say something else but I cut her of "Just save it would you? I don't care."

I sat down in my spot next to Hugo. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'll let you know next time I don't feel like crap," I responded moodily.

Hugo decided to say nothing. Smart.

We were brewing some sort of potion that allowed you to see better. I was really distracted though. Hugo, who was horrible at Potions, was doing all the work.

"I can help, Hugo," I said half-heartedly.

"It's alright I don't need you to."

When the class was finished Parkinson came around looking at everyone's potion. To my great annoyance Roxanne and Jacob's were perfect.

"What is this?" Parkinson questioned with a look on her face.

"What does it look like?" I shot back. "It's a potion."

Usually I wasn't this rude to teachers. That was James' job. I would throw an insult here and there but I kept to myself for the most part unless they did something to me first. Right now, however, I did not care.

"Do not talk to me like that or else."

"You know when people say 'or else' it means they don't have an actual threat."

"What is this supposed to be?" Parkinson repeated glaring at the potion.

"It's a potion."

"If you think it's made perfectly drink it."

I gripped the cup Parkinson handed me Hugo was shaking his head but ignored him. I tipped my head back and the thick liquid poured down my throat. It burned a bit but I tried not to let that show.

"Can you see better?" asked Lucy.

I turned to her in shock. Despite being a zombie she still walked and pretty much looked like the normal Lucy. She till ate and went to the loo but she hadn't talked to me since winter break.

"Uh, yeah," I lied smiling triumphantly.

"You'll join me for detention Potter," Parkinson reminded me.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied before something dawned on me. "Wait when?"

Parkinson smiled, glad to finally get some fear out of me. "Let's see, how about Saturday."

Parkinson smiled evilly as I tried not to show my disappointment. Saturday was Gryffindor's second Quidditch match of the season and James already told me he wanted me as a Seeker.

"Now run along."

I slumped my shoulder and left the classroom.

"Lily," James whispered to me, "What's wrong?"

I turned around in shock when I saw my brother. Then I remembered he always had potions after me. This was nothing new.

"I got detention on the day of the match," I told James defeated. "I can't play."

James cursed. "Well, I'll try and convince her to reschedule."

"No, James, don't. You'll just wind up getting detention yourself. I wouldn't have been much good anyway. I'm not in a great mood."

"Just to let you know Fred told Roxy off." James flashed me a smile and jogged into class.

I was shocked for a second that James even knew about Roxy and Jacob dating, they were keeping it quiet. But James knew everything about this castle. I don't think anything around here happened without him knowing of it.

(Albus)

"So are you going for chess?" asked Scorpius randomly.

"What do you mean?" I responded confused.

"Didn't you hear? Stony's setting up a chess tournament. It's later this afternoon. You like chess so I just assumed…"

"I think that'd be awesome."

"I think it's suspicious," said Rose appearing beside me.

"Are you going to go on with this stupid theory again?" muttered Scorpius. "Seriously, Rose, it doesn't make sense."

"Let me spell it out for you: past three years at Hogwarts we don't do any extracurricular activities. Suddenly, a bunch of weird stuff starts happening, Stony fires all the good professors, he tortures kids during detention, and he's putting on a bunch of activities for fun? It doesn't add up."

I thought about what Rose was saying and decided I should mention it at the next meeting of the Resistance.

"You're wrong Rose. I know you don't know what it feels like to be wrong, but you can join us normal people who are wrong all the time."

You're being prats," Rose said to us before storming off. Presumably to talk to Lily.

The chess tournament was later that afternoon. Stony was leading it which I had to admit- the more I thought about Rose's theory- was weird. Why the heck was a headmaster who hated kids so much he tortured them set up various tournaments for their enjoyment? He claimed it was so we could make friends in other house which was total bull.

"Okay, remember everyone this is just for fun but the winner from each year gets twenty points for their house."

Stony talked with such gentleness in his voice it made me want to puke. Did he think we were idiots or something? I could see right through his act and I'm pretty sure almost everyone else could too.

The first person I faced was Tiana Bates, Tommy's sister. I beat her easily. I was pretty good at Wizard's Chess. I played James and Lily all the time and could beat both of them. Lily was a little harder to beat than James. He got to distracted and made the wrong moves.

I noticed James was in the tournament too but I couldn't be facing him since he was in a different year.

I faced tons of people, after Tiana but the only person who was a bit go a challenge was Jonah Greengrass. He was a lot better than I thought he'd be. I actually had to try hard I ended up checkmating him with a queen and a rook.

"The winner from first year is Dylan Corner of Ravenclaw." I clapped politely along with everyone else as Dylan was awarded a medal.

The second year winner is Seth Saltzman of Hufflepuff."

I was surprised my sister didn't win. even though I could beat her she was still really good. She was the only person in our family who could beat me besides Hugo, who had not entered the match.

"Albus Potter of Gryffindor from third year."

Stony glared at me when he gave me the medal. I glared right back.

"From fourth year Cassidy Vitali of Ravenclaw."

I was wasn't surprised to hear Scone was from fifth year Dom from sixth years and a random Slytherin won the Seventh years.

"The overall winner Ravenclaw with three wins. Congratulations eagles."

I saw James talking to Cassidy and epically embarrassing himself like always. For some reason he just couldn't talk to her. I guess that was one thing I did better than my older brother.

"We are going full out on this one. Last time we got beat by the Creampuffs. The Creampuffs. That was an embarrassment to Gryffindors everywhere."

The whole team started laughing as James made the crazy speech me announced before every game. It was always very entertaining.

"Do you reckon he does this just to get us in a good mood," whispered Matt, "Or is he serious?"

"I think he's just a little bit mental."

"Hey, you got to be a little bit mental if you want to win," James said shrugging.

"True enough," I agreed.

"Okay you guys remember the plan? Fred, Roxanne please work with Albus. This is our only plan. I know it will work. As for Jacob and Dominique you guys remember our plays, right? The one where we do-"

"Stop freaking out, James, we remember," Dominique assured me.

"And the Gryffindor team," came the voice of Tommy, the new announcer.

James excited first with the Chasers, then me, then Roxy and Fred, and finally Matt our Keeper.

The game began and I raced after the snitch but quickly lost it. The weather was absolutely horrible for seeking. I couldn't see anything. It was windy, snowy, and cold. I don't think the weather could have been worse. The whole team would suffer from this weather, really. I just hoped Roxy and Fred would still keep to the plan we formed.

We were versing Slytherin today and I knew this was an important match for James. He had something to prove to the exchange students, most of whom were playing on the team. The Wright brothers were the Chasers, and Goldberg the Keeper. He would have to work hard to beat them.

I was facing Dennis Alter as Seeker. He was in his sixth year now and most people thought I would screw up just like I did in my first year, especially since I was younger. I felt I needed to prove that I wasn't a horrible Seeker. Not only to everyone else but to myself.

I peered around trying to see the snitch. It was impossible though. Even with_ Impervious_ on my glasses I couldn't see a foot in front of me. I flew around trying to find Fred or Roxanne instead. It was time to use the plan.

"And that's another goal for Gryffindor," cheered Tommy trying to sound unbiased and failing. "The score is now 60-180 with Slytherin in the lead."

I groaned. Apparently I had tuned out when Slytherin scored all those gaols. I decided I needed to catch the snitch even more than I did before. The Seeker was supposed to be the hero of the team. That's why almost all Seekers were captains. They came in and saved the day. That's what I needed to do.

It was so cold my whole body was numb. I couldn't feel a thing but I suppose that was better than getting frostbite. I tried to ignore it and remembered how I wanted to activate the plan.

"Fred!" I shouted as I saw- or rather heard- a Beater's bat slam into a bludger.

"Albus!" Fred called back.

"Time to activate the plan."

"Are you blind? It's way to snowy for the plan."

"You are doing the plan and you are succeeding," James demanded as he flew by us.

"I guess were doing the plan," Fred reasoned.

Fred flew off and found Roxy who thought the weather might actually work to our advantage since nobody would be able to see us well. The problem is we wouldn't be able to see each other well either.

I knew that most of this was on me. If I didn't have perfect control over my broom, this whole thing would fail. And I had to catch the snitch. I couldn't forget the format or anything.

"And go!" shouted Fred at the top of his lungs.

Freed and Roxanne started blasting bludgers between each other like crazy. Just back and forth not hitting anyone. This confused the Slytherins and allowed Jacob to score a goal.

I was following Fred and Roxy until I spotted Alter. He grinned at me before speeding away. I signaled the Beaters to speed up and they did. I followed Alter.

"And dive," I muttered to myself.

I dove at just the right time. Alter saw me and followed. Fred and Roxy were still passing the bludger back and forth when they slammed it into me. I groaned but kept speeding.

Alter laughed. He must've thinking that Gryffindor had the worst beater's in the Hogwarts league. He sped in the other direction just as I victoriously closed my hands around the snitch.

Tommy had been narrating what was going on the whole time but I had tuned him out "-Potter has the snitch. What an incredible fake-out. For those of you who are still confused let me recap. Albus Potter was going for a fake-out. Alter followed him. Then the Weasleys Beaters hit him with a bludger on purpose to distract Alter. Little did he know they were hitting the snitch with the Beater's bat. So then Fred Weasley slams the snitch and Potter catches it. Amazing Gryffindor wins!"

"Lions! Lions! Lions!" chanted the Gryffindors.

"Albus Potter! Albus Potter!"

Cassidy came up to me and gave me a hug as I excited the pitch. "That was amazing, Al," she praised. "You were so good."

"Er, thanks," I said. I couldn't help but notice James give me a totally fake smile and stalk off into change room.

James had become totally unpopular. I had just taken his one and only shining moment left; Quidditch. Everyone hated him, believed the lies the paper told them calling him an attention seeking prat. Now the only person he had left that wasn't family, the one person who believed him, was here complimenting me. It made me feel bad for him. Was I a bad person? Was it my fault? No it couldn't be.

James had made the announcement that started all this for him, and I deserved a little praise. He had ignored me all of last year when I was unpopular. He deserved this.

And I felt like an asshole but the situation made me smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't have much time I'll make this quick.

1: Updates will be on Tuesdays until the end of February.

2: I would appreciate some reviews. I was very disappointing with the amount I got over the past week. But thanks to crazysongbrid for reviewing.

"All the stories are true," Hodge Starkweather, City of Bones

-Monkeywoman14


	12. I Actually Have a Good Day

Chapter 11: I Actually Have a Good Day

(James)

I felt like crap. Albus had saved us. Albus. Why was I failing at Quidditch? It was my sport. Not Albus'. My brother had everything, I lost everything. And now he took the one thing I did have. Not to mention Cassidy.

I flashed back to the game.

"You'll never will this Potter," Cameron Wright taunted. He was such an arse.

"Bet fifty galleons I would."

"I'm not stupid, Potter, I don't bet."

"So you're afraid you're going to lose?"

"You already lost the bet with me and Scone. Just proves how egoistic and over-confident you are. Truth is you're a loser Potter."

"Okay, captains shake hands," said Madam Hooch.

I walked up to Alter to shake his hand.

"Honestly, Potter, good luck."

"Thanks," I grinned. "You too, but we'll beat you so badly you won't even see it coming."

"I'd like to see you try."

Alter and I let go of each other's hands.

When the game started it started it looked like we were going to win. I had scored three goals, and Dom had scored one. Then the Wright brother stepped it up a notch. They started scoring goal after goal. They passed so frequently it was confusing. I figured once they were up by forty we were screwed. I didn't believe Al could catch the snitch, I hoped he could but I didn't believe.

Then as the Slytherins score seven more goals Fred, Roxy and Al initiated the plan, something we had been working on for so long. It was snowy and we could barely see a metre in front of us but it was worth a try.

I watched as Roxy and Fred smashed the bludger between them and also the snitch though no one could see it. Perhaps the snow worked to our advantage in a way too. Then Albus faked a fake-out while Roxy "accidentally" hit him with a bludger. This distracted Alter making him think it was just a beginner's accident so he flew away thinking the whole thing was a fake out. Finally Fred hit the snitch towards Albus. That was the part that where the snow would be bad. If Albus couldn't see the snitch properly he wouldn't be able to dive and catch it.

At this point I thought it was all over. I thought Albus would miss and Alter, who had noticed what was going on, sped towards Albus. Just barely my brother made the catch.

I cheered along with everyone else and the announcer explained what happened. I was jealous though. Why did Albus have to take everything from me? Quidditch was my only area left where I shined. And Albus had to be the hero to save us all. Albus. As if I wasn't angry enough, I saw Cassidy congratulating Albus. My brother made eye contact with me and I gave him a smile that even I knew was fake, before storming into the locker room.

Now I was on my way to find Cassidy. I had to talk to her. I was racing through the library ignoring every sound I heard. Including a rattling that seemed to be annoying and consistent.

I wanted to go the library. Cassidy was always there so I was bound to see her, and I wanted to study for the Potions test I had. On Monday. On my last progress report in December I had gotten E, E, O, E, G, D, P, E, E. they had just added two new marks B which stood for bad coming in between D and P and G meaning good coming in between A and E. My O had been for Transfiguration, the P in History of Magic, the G in Herbology, and the D in Potions. Even if Parkinson didn't loathe me to no end and act completely bias towards my mark, I still would have failed.

"James?" came a voice from behind me.

I grinned like a little kid on Christmas. I made my grin look less childish and turned around smiling at the Ravenclaw girl.

"Hey, Cassy," I greeted.

"What are you doing at the library?" she wondered. "I thought you were allergic to books."

"I am. But I really need to practice for a test tomorrow. You would not see me here, surrounded by all these books, if I weren't desperate."

"What subject?"

I sighed and then said with hatred in my voice, "Potions."

"I happen to be amazing at Potions," Cassy replied grinning.

"Would you help me?" I begged. Then realizing how lame that sounded I corrected, "I mean, uh, you wanna chill together? Do homework and stuff?"

She laughed and said, "The most uncool thing the world is when guys try to act cool."

Cassidy started tutoring me as much as she could. Unfortunately, Potions was more of a hands on subject and there was nothing to teach in the library except theory.

"Why are you so distracted, James?" Cassy asked putting her hand on mine.

"Reasons," I replied looking at my shoes. I felt awkward even mentioning my problems to Cassy.

"Tell me."

I sighed. "If I did, where would I start?" I muttered, more to myself then her.

"Just spill it."

"Isn't it pretty obvious, Cassy?"

"That you and Al fancy me? Yeah, it is."

I blushed furiously considering that wasn't what I was referring to.

Cassidy laughed at my discomfort. "C'mon, love bird, we have rehearsals."

I silently thanked the fact that she forgot about wanting to know why I was upset.

"Oh, and don't think I forgot, James. I want to know what you're thinking. Right after rehearsals."

Damn it.

I walked down to the empty classroom, a very big empty classroom, which we were turning into a theatre for the play. In June parents would come to the school to watch. For now we were rehearsing once a week.

I loved the play so much. Though it was kind of creepy how close it was to our actual situation, mine Albus' and Cassidy's. The play was about a girl, Penny- Cassidy's character- who moved to New York to follow her dreams of becoming an actor and stayed at a hotel which William's- my character- father owned. Chase- Albus' character- was a poor man who worked at the hotel. They both fall for Penny, fighting for her love. Not so different from our actual situation in real life.

"Okay, guys we're starting from scene two: When Penny meets Chase and William."

"Hello, ma'am, how can I help you today?" asked Aidan Moon, playing the part of the Hotel manager.

"I'd like a room please," Cassy said.

"Whoa!" I said, "Who is that girl?"

"I have no idea," Scone replied, playing the role of my best friend. Ironic. "But she is gorgeous."

"Here, I'll get those bags for you," Albus told Cassy.

"Oh, thank you…"

"Chase," Albus supplied.

"Chase. Interesting. I'm Penny, by the way."

"Well, Penny, it's nice to meet you."

Chase was supposed to be mad with jealously at this part. It was not hard to fake, in fact I wasn't really faking. It pained me to see Cassidy getting along with my brother instead of me.

I stuck out my foot making Albus trip and spill all Penny's bags in the floor. Scone and I laughed obnoxiously. "You'd think this expensive hotel would hire better employees."

I winked at Penny and she looked away shyly.

"Great!" Bryson exclaimed. "Just amazing!"

"Thank you," I said grinning.

Scone scoffed and Bryson continued. "It's coming along great. It's good to see you're hardly using your scripts. Let's move on to the elevator scene with William and Penny."

Cassidy smiled at me as they took our places.

"Why, hello," I said grinning.

For a minute Cassidy looked puzzled. "I remember you, from yesterday in the lobby."

"My name's William. William Clearfield. And you are Penny, I presume?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have a good memory, my dear."

"Well, you seem very charming."

"What would you think of having dinner with this charming handsome man tonight?"

"I think that's a fine idea," Cassy replied smiling.

I gave her a cocky smile back. "See you then."

"Perfect!" cried Bryson with joy. "Now the dinner scene."

"We're going in a limo?" Cassidy turned to me shocked.

I grinned cockily again. "My father is a billionaire. He owns this hotel."

"Really, William, we don't have to-"

"Shh. I insist."

When we arrived at the restaurant- a very fancy restaurant- I escorted Cassidy to the table.

"Hello, my name is Chase, I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get for you?" Albus said looking up from his waiter's menu.

"What is that worthless scum doing?" I demanded wrinkling my nose in disgust.

Albus looked up in shock.

"Chase, hi," Penny said politely giving me a look.

"Penny, snobby rich guy, hi." Albus and I glared at each other for a second. "What can I get you?"

We went through most of the scenes only having to use our scripts a few times. For Albus and I our feelings were so similar to our characters that we were hardly acting. Once in a while one of us would say a line that wasn't in the script and Bryson would re-write that line the way we said it, saying it held more emotion. The truth this story was based on was uncanny. The only difference was that Al and I didn't hate each other.

When rehearsal was done Cassidy cornered me, sat me down in one of the chairs and demanded I tell her what's wrong.

"It doesn't matter," I said stubbornly.

"James, I care about you and I want to know what's wrong," Cassidy said gently though also resolutely.

When I didn't answer she sighed. "We'll stay here all night, James."

"Won't you be scared of getting in trouble Ms. Ravenclaw?" I taunted half-heartedly.

It was two hours later I realized she was dead serious. "Fine you want me to be honest? You want to know?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "No, James, I just like sitting in empty classrooms with unreasonably uncomfortable seating."

I grinned. Then my face was solemn. "I'm upset."

"Would have never guessed that."

"Because… everyone hates me."

I wasn't used to opening up to anyone but Alice. It annoyed me. I'd known Alice for literally my whole life and she understood my troubles better than anyone.

"I don't hate you, Chip. Albus, and Lily don't hate you. Freddie doesn't hate you. None of your other cousins do."

"What about the rest of the school?" I countered. What about my parents? Don't act like you haven't read the news and don't know what I'm talking about."

"Of course I've read the news. I know what they say about you, everyone in the world does, but I choose not to believe it. Are you saying I should?"

"I'm saying everyone else does. I'm saying that my dad does. I'm saying my mum bursts out crying wondering where she went wrong with me. They hate me. Albus and Lily are the favorites, they always have been, but now they've stopped trying to hide it."

I was breathing heavily. I had no intention of crying. I couldn't cry, not in front of Cassidy but I felt like melting down, just giving up. Maybe I could go up to Stony and offer to be one of his zombie minions, it would put me out of my misery.

"Just wait, James. The world balances itself out. Only those who see true sorrow can see true happiness."

"I wish that were the end of my problems, Cassy, but that's only the beginning. Let's assume your right about the 'great sorrow great happiness' thing. What if I don't live long enough to see the happiness? Stony is trying to kill me, Malfoy is trying to kill me. And that's only the beginning of the several paged list. I fear that I might wake up dead in the morning or if not me then Albus or Lily or my cousins. I just don't know what to do."

Cassidy came and hugged me. She didn't let go for a long time and I took the opportunity to have at least a bit of enjoyment on this crazy rollercoaster we call life. Except a rollercoaster went up and down. Perhaps my life was more like a giant ski hill.

"James, I didn't know."

"Nobody does," I replied sadly.

"You're not done with your list of what upsets you."

"Well there's one or two more things but they're kind of stupid compared to the rest."

"Try me."

"Well I really want to pass all my OWLs. I have to."

"And the other thing?" Cassidy asked with a raised eyebrow and I had the feeling she already knew but wanted me to admit it our loud.

I looked down, embarrassed.

"Aw, is little Jamie embarrassed?"

I frowned swearing I heard some sort of stomping noise outside but ignored it.

"No," I mumbled.

"The tell me, Chip."

"I fancy you," I whispered so quietly I thought she'd never hear.

"And he admits it out loud!" Cassidy said cheerfully.

"So… what happens next?" Cassidy gave me a confused look and I elaborated. "I've never liked a girl before. What happens after you admit it?"

"Depends. But I know what I'm going to do," she leaned in close and whispered I'm ear, "I'm going to solve two of your problems."

I looked up at her confused. "How?"

"Well, I imagine you'll need a bit of motivation if you want to pass that Potions exam. So I'll make you a deal. Of you get an G, and no lower than an G, I'll go to the Valentine's dance with you."

My eyes lit up excitedly. Then I realized how stupid and desperate I must've looked so I wiped it off my face.

"Too late, James." Cassidy smiled. "And for the record I think it's kind of cute.

The Potions test was on Wednesday. I was incredibly nervous. I went to the library and studied. Out of all the weird things that happened since my third year that had to be the weirdest.

I actually heard some Hufflepuff girls gossiping about it. I felt bad for them if they had nothing else to talk about.

"I never thought I'd see the day where James Potter was scared for a test," Fred teased.

"Shut up, Fred," Alice scolded. "At least he's trying. Unlike you who will probably get a T."

"I happen to be decent at Potions," Fred boasted.

"I beg to differ with that, Mr. Weasley," Parkinson disagreed standing behind Fred.

"Well, Pug-Face, we'll see about that."

The test began five minutes later and I was bothered by Fred's confident attitude. I was on the verge of biting my finger nails I was so nervous. For the first time in my life I felt like a Ravenclaw.

The test was pretty easy. Cassy and Alice had helped me memorize most of the things that were on the test. The only hard part was when we had to make a sleeping draught. We had three minutes to look at the book before we had to put it away and make the potion by memory.

I hoped I was doing this right because it could knock you out permanently if you didn't. At least that's what Parkinson said but she might have been exaggerating.

I was over the moon when I found out I got an E. I ran all the way from the dungeons to the Ravenclaw tower to tell Cassidy.

Luckily Cassidy was just outside the common room, I never would have been able to answer one of their smart people questions and get in.

"James?" Cassidy questioned.

"I got a 72. An E."

"James, that's great!" Cassidy squealed excitedly giving me a hug.

"So, you owe me a date." I tried to hide the grin that was just begging to burst to the surface of my face.

"James I'm sorry but, uh, someone already asked me to the dance."

My face fell and I frowned deeply. "Who?" I demanded trying not to use the murderous tone that seemed I seemed to be using.

"His name is Russell Hoffnager."

"Who the hell is this guy?" I demanded.

"He's a Hufflepuff in my year."

"But you already promised to go with me," I whined trying not to act like a five year old.

Suddenly Cassidy burst out laughing. "I'm joking, Chip. Did you honestly think there was someone named Russell Hoffnager in my year?"

"I dunno," I muttered embarrassed. My cheeks were flaming red.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"You look like a fire engine, James, don't lie.

This only caused me to blush more.

"James?" came a voice form around the corner.

I saw Dominique walking up to me grinning.

"Yes!" I said excitedly wanting to save myself from being even stupider.

"Oh, if your busy, James, I can just find you later."

"No!"

"Maybe your lady friend would like to chat for a bit. perhaps hear some stories about when you were little."

"You know, I would love that."

I moaned as Dominique told the most embarrassing stories from when I was younger.

"And he used to run around with underwear on his head yelling 'I am a super hero'!"

I cleared my throat. "I think we should get ready for the dance now, Cassy."

"You know what, I'll help you if you want, Cassidy."

"And tell me more stories about baby James?"

"And baby Albus, if you like. There are tons more."

Dom gave me am malevolent grin and I knew her one goal in life was to embarrass me.

It was all worth it, though, when I saw Cassidy in her dress. She looked like a goddess. Literally. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. My shirt and tie seemed like a homeless person's clothes while standing next to her.

"Wow, James you look lovely," Cassidy said when we met up.

"_I_ look lovely?" I asked incredulous. "You look like a goddess."

Cassidy blushed which made her, if possible, look even more gorgeous.

We danced to three slow songs before a fast one came one. Cassidy stepped back to the sides of the dance floor and fell tiredly into a chair. I took the opportunity to show off my moves.

I was a pretty good dancer. Or at least I thought so until I saw Jacob. He was amazing. The way he moved was incredible. He spun and moved and once he even did a back flip. Roxanne was smirking in the corner saying to anyone who would listen 'that's my boyfriend.' I saw Lily watching Jacob with a scowl on her face.

_ It should be my boyfriend _she complained in her head.

I got a zap when Lily noticed I reading her mind. I could feel her reading my mind- it felt like a worm was inching around in my brain- but I wasn't nearly as good at giving shocks as Lily or Al. Just another thing they were better at.

"Careful you don't catch on fire they're Mr. Dance Machine," Cassidy said grinning.

"Dom told you that story?" I inferred, blushing.

Cassidy nodded. When I was little I used to love to perform in front of anyone who would watch. Once time I was dancing for Aunt Hermione and my Mum when I knocked over a candle and I caught on fire. I had no idea how Dom found out about it. Albus probably told her.

Once the slow songs returned Cassidy and I stepped back on the dance floor. Dancing with her was magical. It was like we were floating in heaven with no one to bother us. Until the devil came and interrupted us.

"May I cut in?" asked my little brother appearing beside me.

I grunted in reply and for Cassidy's sake stepped aside appose to punching my brother in the face.

I stood on the sidelines and watched them in a similar way Lily had been watching Jacob. It was kind of amusing seeing Al dance with Cassy. She was so much taller than him. I was a whole head taller than my brother and he went up to about Cassidy's nose. Albus had always been short, something I teased him for endlessly when we were little. Even Lily was taller than him now.

I flashed back to all the times I had made fun of my brother. There was a lot. I made fun of him for his height, teased him that he would be a squib, told him he was adopted, and my personal favorite, made him think he'd get in Slytherin. Which I could barely imagine. He was so nice and gentle I would've been more worried he'd become a Puff.

I almost felt bad for him before glancing back at the dance floor and seeing him dance with my date. But then I remembered the times he's tried to make fun of me. It's not like he was innocent. He tired to make fun of me too, I was just always to self-confident to believe what he said. If we had switched place and he could be James for a day he would tease me mirthlessly.

Teddy announced that it was time for anyone under fourth year to go, unless they had a date with an older student.

Relieved I bid Albus a goodbye and he sulkily headed up to his room.

The rest of the night was even better than the first little bit. The older students were allowed to stay until midnight. I walked Cassidy back to the Ravenclaw tower.

"I had a great time, James," Cassidy said tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So did I," I replied grinning from ear to ear.

We said goodnight and right before she entered the common room I pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Cassy,"

The portrait door closed behind her and I smiled.

_Best day ever._

* * *

(Albus)

"May I cut it?"

James turned around and gave me a mini glare before smoothing his face over and stepping aside.

"Sorry I'm not a very good dancer," muttered Cassidy putting her hands on my shoulders. I put mine around her waist.

"It's alright, I'm not very good either," I replied. _Just another James does better than me,_ I thought. "I just like spending time with you anyway."

Cassidy giggled and I realized what I just said. "I mean... er, I like- no- you're a good friend. So I like-"

"I already know you fancy me, Al."

"Fancy you? No... we're just friends... James told you?"

"I guessed. He confirmed it."

"Well you know he likes you too!" I said defensively.

"I know."

"Well... what now?"

I loved her. I loved her too much. I wanted to beat Jams so badly. Just at this one thing. He won at everything else. Why couldn't I win at this?

But deep down I knew the answer, because James was better than me. My stupid annoying older brother was better at everything and it's not fair. i just wanted the girl, that's all I wanted. James could have any girl in the school why'd he have to pick mine?

"Well I guess-"

First through third years, time to go to bed!" shouted Stony. He happened to be right next to me and ushered me out before Cassidy could finish her sentence.

I saw my brother jump up from his chair and leap towards Cassidy before anyone else could. 7

Why did he have everything?

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was like 8000 words so I split it in two. What do you guys thinks?

1: If you guys have any question, because a lot happened in this chapter, please feel free to ask. In fact a lot has happened in this whole book so if you guys have any questions at all I would appreciate it if you asked them so I can clear that up.

2: Guess what today is? January 14th. And guess what January 14th? A month before Valentine's day! And my birthday! Kind of sad that I'm wishing a happy birthday to myself but hey if you don't love yourself who can you love. :) So happy birthday to me.

3: Thanks to Tiger Roar, Presby-Panda, and Tejaswee. Again, please get an account Tejaswee. That way we can PM each other and I don't have to respond to your reviews like this. Tejaswee: Roxy has her reasons, you'll find out soon enough, and of course Lily shouldn't be angry. A lot of things shouldn't happen but she is. And can you really blame her? I hope this chapter explained her feelings a bit. Presby-Panda: Get an account. It's so much better. You can follow stories, (get e-mails when their updated) private message people like me so I don't have to respond you your reviews like this. Nit's just so much better. And thank you. I'm glad your enjoying the story.

4: I just realized that just because it's Tuesday here, in Canada, doesn't mean it will be Tuesday wherever you guys are. Right now it's 7:00 in Canada but it might already be Wednesday where you are. So I'll be updating on Canadian Tuesdays.

5: If for no other reason review cause it's my birthday. I'm dying to know what you guys think.

"I don't like to think, it interferes with being nuts," Leo Valdez, Mark of Athena.


	13. I Ruin a Perfectly Good Wall

Chapter 12: I Ruin a Perfectly Good Wall

(Alice)

I knew everything about James Potter. I could tell you that he had messy hair that changed colours. That his eyes were hazel but when he was sad they turned green. His eyes were just a little more far apart than the average persons. And he had a lopsided grin. One that revealed his chipped tooth.

I could tell you that he had an amazing personality. He was a lot less of a prat than most people thought. He was smart but often tried to hide it because he thought it would be easier to pretend he's not smart and just act like a "cool" guy. Despite his bravado and incredibly large ego he was pretty sensitive deep down. And though he'd had kill me if I told this to anyone he had secret fear that his brother was better than him.

I could tell you that he blinked to much when he was nervous or that he messed up his hair because he wanted to be different than his brother who constantly tried to brush his hair. I could tell you that he wasn't a prat on purpose, that he just had a disability. He never ever sat still even if he were strapped down with his arms, legs, hands and feet tied down, he'd find a way to move. I could tell you that behind that bright smile and funny joke were green eyes, not hazel. Because he was sad. Every single girl in the school liked him. Except the girl he wanted to be with.

Cassidy.

Not that I was jealous of her. Because I wasn't. And despite what Fred might tell you I do not like, _like_ James.

No, I wasn't jealous, I was mad. That stupid girl was ruining James' life. He was chasing after her, and she knew it too, but she wasn't interested. To be honest I'm surprised she's not in Slytherin, she's pretty cunning. Then again James always says that Ravenclaws are just smarter Slytherins. Perhaps he was right. Because Cassidy always sets out bait and day after day James goes for it, then time after time Cassidy plays innocent as if she didn't know she was leading James on.

Maybe I was jealous. But it wasn't because I fancied James, it was because Cassidy was stealing my best friend. With all the stuff going on, people teasing him, and Stonewell picking on him, James was barely in a good mood anymore. And whenever he was, he was always talking to Cassidy. Leaving me to deal with grumpy James. I tried not to snap at him because it wasn't James' fault, well it kind of was because he kept taking the bait but that's not the point.

I scanned the hallways looking for any kids that were out after curfew. It was supposed to be me and Ben patrolling the halls but James often took his shift. Ben never really asked him to, and I didn't mind Ben's company, but it just seemed more natural with James by my side.

"Are you all right, Alice?" James asked turning towards me.

That was one thing about James that would never change no matter how sad he was or how many times he took the bait- he was selfless. He always ignored his own feelings to help others.

I looked into his eyes just to see if he was currently sad. He was. His green eyes shone in the darkness. They weren't as green as Al's but you could definitely see the difference between the color now and the color when he was playing Quidditch or hanging out with Cassidy.

"James-"

"Don't call me that," he said automatically. He hated it when I didn't use his nickname.

"Jamie, you're not happy anymore."

James stopped walking. He turned to look at me. He gave a smile that was so fake I could've spotted it from a mile away. "Of course I'm happy," he claimed. "Why would I be?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be happy while you're constantly being teased, getting at least five detentions every week, and half if your loved ones were turned into mindless zombies? Don't even try to lie to me James. This-" I gestured around the halls "-is affecting you more than anyone else."

James shook his head stubbornly. "I have you and Albus and Lily and Fred and Cassidy-"

I had tried to hold it in, to not upset him by telling him Cassidy was evil. He already knew my opinion, that I thought Cassidy was just using him but I couldn't stop myself.

"She's using you James. She doesn't love you-"

"She just took me to the dance-"

"Your letting her wrap you around her pinky finger!" James and I had both stopped walking. We stood facing each other. "She's just like all the other exchange students-"

"She's _not _like them! You don't even know her, Alice."

I looked at James sadly. He would never learn. "You're going to get your heartbroken James."

"I-"

I gave up. He just looked so broken. He was doing his best not to show it but it was like he was trying to hide behind a window, there was glass there, but it was see through.

"James you're not okay."

James leaned against the wall. "I know," he said his voice cracking. "Your right, and I know, and…"

He couldn't continue. I knew he was trying hard not to cry. His hands were in his hair and he was pulling so hard that I thought he'd go bald.

"I'm not going to tell you it's okay. But I will tell you it's going to get better."

"How?" James croaked. "How can you be sure of that?"

"I just know Jamie. I'm good at Divination, you can trust me on this."

"Great," he laughed. "My future is dependent on what Trelawney taught you. Just great."

* * *

(James)

I was in an incredibly good mood for the next little while, despite my talk with Alice. My date with Cassidy was like a ray of sunshine for once shining through the rain clouds that I had sadly become used to. I went around bragging to all my cousins and siblings- I felt bad after bragging to Lily remembering her love life was going horribly.

Everything was fine until I smashed into yet another wall.

I had been walking down the hall, minding my own business when Hunter Goldberg showed up with Gerry Snide and Trent Trenton surrounding him like body guards.

"What do you want?" I moaned.

"Are you scared of us, Potter?" sneered Goldberg.

"No, I'm annoyed that your ruining my good mood."

"Well, I just wanted to say… Sectumsempra!"

The spell Came flying right at me. It was quick, but I was quicker. "Protego!" I yelled because I didn't have time to add the 'reflecto.'

Expelliarmus!" came the shouts of all three boys.

I'd like to tell you I did good and sent them all to the hospital wing but that's not the case. I was holding up pretty good but they just kept coming at me spell after spell. I didn't have a very strong shield charm, it had always been my weakness. The duel lasted about five minutes before they got through with _Expelliarmus._ My wand flew out of my hand. I tried to grab it but Goldberg caught it easily.

Trenton and Snide both laughed. They came towards me and attempted to grab me. I fought back as hard as I could but I couldn't fight off two lumbering giants.

They held my arms back while Goldberg walked close to me.

"Isn't it interesting to know I have the power to kill you right now?" Goldberg taunted pressing his wand against my throat.

"Join the club," I snarled.

"Now, now, Potter, I wouldn't be so snarky to someone with this type of leverage over you." Goldberg smiled that annoying 'I'm better than you' smile. I hated it.

"Shut up."

Sectumsempra!" he shouted.

Pain. All I could feel was pain. Cuts appeared all over my body. Bleeding painful cuts.

Trenton and Snide dropped me and I fell to the ground. Goldberg laughed and kicked me in the head before leaving.

I was barely conscious. I had to get to the hospital wing or…

The book.

I could use the book me and Fred had evented. If I wrote in it would vibrate and appear on Fred's paper too.

When Alice told me it was always important to carry a quill I told her she was insane. She told me that if I didn't carry it she'd hex me. I told her I'd hex her right back. Then I told her she couldn't out hex her. And then she said, in a very menacing voice, that she'd find out if I didn't carry the quill. So I did.

Thank Merlin Alice.

I was losing a lot of blood and wouldn't have much it left.

_SOS fifth floor corridor with portrait of Teddy bears._

I had just finished my message when I heard something.

"Potter," came a hiss from what seemed to be in the walls. "I shall kill you. I shall destroy you."

For some reason the voice scared me. "No-No," I said, my voice quivering.

"You will be destroyed."

It spoke with such certainty. The voice seemed to be made of sadness and fear and everything bad.

I couldn't think. I was so close to losing consciousness. I thought about doing a Patronus, perhaps this creature was a dementor, but I still couldn't actually cast one. How many underage Animagi do you think there are in the world that don't know how to perform a Patronus.

"That's right James Potter you will lose everything and then you shall wither into nothingness."

The first sign of underage magic was using Accio. To this day I could still use Accio without a wand but that was the only wandless magic I could do. Which is why I was confused when I let out a blast energy that completely demolished the wall in front of me. It was so powerful that I crashed into the parallel wall. It collapsed on top of me and I lost consciousness completely.

* * *

(Lily)

When Fred discovered the message James had wrote I was worried. Something was definitely wrong. James was much too arrogant to ask for help. If he had seriously sent a SOS message then something big must have happened.

My fears were confirmed when I visited the hospital wing later that day. Fred and Albus had refused to let me come when they went to find James. I had tried following them so Fred had Dominique babysit me making sure I didn't go anywhere.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly sitting in a chair next to James' bed.

"He's been hit with a _Sectumsempra_," Madame Poppy said. "Makes you bleed everywhere. He'll heal soon but it will cause damage."

"She's downplaying it," Hugo said as soon and Madame disappeared into her office. "He also got crushed by a giant wall."

Fred and Albus glared at him. "She deserves to know," Hugo argued.

"Thank-you Hugo."

I waited by James' bedside for days before he was fully healed. He had almost died, but what else is new.

"I get hexed and they give me detention for a week," James told the cousins one day at breakfast. It was the first time that we'd actually all sat together to eat.

"He gave me detention for damage of property," James continued as he recited his story of what happened.

No one said anything. The cousins were all seated in Gryffindor at the Gryffindor table for breakfast including Louis even though he was a Hufflepuff. To my annoyance Roxanne had her arm wrapped around Jacob.

Finally Molly spoke quietly, "What has Hogwarts become?"

"It became a prison run by power-hungry arse-holes."

"What did you say, Potter?" asked Stony calmly appearing behind my brother.

"You heard me, don't act like it's not true."

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Potter."

James stood on his seat. Alice tired top pull him down but he ignored her. "You torture people left and right. And that's just at random. If a kid actually gets detention you use unforgivable curses. And for the last time don't call me Mr. Potter."

"Perhaps you should join me for a walk, James."

"_Perhaps,_" I said standing up, "You should just stop being a big bully."

"Maybe you should join us, too, Lily."

"You have no right to call me that, Gabriel."

"Fair enough."

James and I followed Stony out of the Great Hall and down a deserted corridor.

"Perhaps you should get your act straight Potters. I run this school and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Stony," James replied. "I surprise a lot of people."

"Let me rephrase. You _will_ do nothing about it. I intend to break your spirit just like everyone else's. I've already started. The school's number is slowly dwindling and even you can't change the past, Potter. Or the future."

"We already-"

I covered James' mouth before he could say another word. Stony called us over here for a specific reason. He wanted James to admit that they already knew about the plans to turn the students into mindless zombies. If James admitted that out loud Stony would have all the proof he needed, proof that James had been snooping around where he was not supposed to. That would be enough to expel him.

"You're just trying to get him expelled," I guessed. "You want James out of the way so you'll have no one apposing you."

"Coward," James snarled. "Can't take a challenge. You do your thing and I'll do mine. But mark my words Stony I won't lose. I'll beat you."

James stormed off.

"Well, Potter?"

"I just want you to know that you're a coward. A lying dirty cheating coward and you know it."

"I have better things to do than get insulted by a second year."

"This is a game Stony. A game in real life and we all know how this game is going to end."

"What's your point?" Stony's cold black eyes held a bit of amusement as well as his voice.

"I'm offering a draw, professor. Something James would never do. I figured the offer should at least be on the table."

"If you're implying that I give up everything, all my plans, then I have to decline."

"Very well," I said while turning off the voice recorder in my pocket. "But I'll just have you know that we haven't even started. The game had just begun."

Stony nodded. "Let the games begin."

After classes that day James called a Resistance meeting.

"Isn't this dangerous?" asked Dominique. "Having a meeting before dark?"

"Relax, Dom. This is urgent. I would've called the meeting during lunch or classes but that would've been suspicious."

"No kidding," I snorted.

"I think we have some very important things to discuss today," Alice said getting right down to business.

"What's your status report, Lysander, Lorcan?" James asked. Each of us had been given special jobs. The twins' was to keep track of how many Ravenclaw's had turned into zombies.

"The number is not good, James. Twenty more since Christmas."

"Twenty?" I repeated surprised. How could it be?

James' face was grim. "And how many from Hufflepuff, Luke?"

Luke winced before saying, "Twenty-two."

"From Slytherin, Reed?"

"Eleven."

"And from Gryffindor?"

"Three," Albus answered.

"Fifty-six. We lost fifty-six people in a month and a half."

"They're not dead," Louis said, trying to be hopeful.

"And our tabs on Macmillan, and Malfoy?" James pressed.

"Malfoy is acting really jittery," Jace replied. "He keeps checking his watch as if he has an appointment every day at noon.

"Macmillan is found in the dungeons sharpening knifes and reading books that involve torture," Dylan added.

James went around the room asking how everyone was progressing with their jobs. My job was to try and help the little kids in any way possible, make them feel comfortable in Hogwarts. It was hard but I had helped a few kids who may have turned into zombies otherwise.

"Besides that anyone found out about anything interesting?" James asked. I knew he was just trying to put off mentioning the conversation we had with Stony. I knew from reading his brain that he was nervous about it.

"I actually think there's something worth bringing up," Albus said awkwardly raising his hand.

"This isn't class, Al, don't raise your hand."

"Well, Rose was brought up an interesting point-"

Scorpius sighed dramatically. "She's wrong. There's no way," he muttered.

"Anyway," Al continued, "Rose is saying that it's weird how Stony is setting up all the tournaments and activities. Like the chess club/tournament, the duelling tournament, and the extra Quidditch games."

"I heard we're going to do a mini broom ball tournament in a few weeks," Alec remembered.

"I actually think Rose might be on to something. Perhaps the Resistance should have a new member."

"I agree," Albus said. "Rose is smart and she's not the type to tattle. We could use her."

"What do you think it means though?" Alice wondered. "Stony planning all these activities."

"Isn't it obvious?" Lysander said. "He wants to distract the parents form what's really going on."

"There's some type of magic enabling us to tell our parents or anyone outside of Hogwarts about what's going on," Lorcan added. "So their using the activities as a cover-up to make themselves look like they really care about our well-being and happiness."

Everyone started at the twins in astonishment.

"We're Ravenclaws," Lysander said shrugging.

"It's what we do," Lorcan concluded.

James smiled. "I knew there was a reason I invited some Claws here."

We shared a bit more about the people turning into zombies and then the meeting was over. James told me it was crucial that I talk to as many people as possible. I told him that this would probably be a better job for someone who was older; the third years wouldn't listen to me, and he agreed. James said he'd do my job and I was to help Jacob and Roxy find information about Stony. The last thing I wanted to do was work with those two love birds but it was for the good of the school.

The meeting finished right before dinner. Stony stared at us suspiciously as we entered.

"We can't risk that again," I heard Alice whisper to James. "He'll catch onto us."

I didn't catch James' reply and decided there was no point in reading his mind to find out. Right now I had to talk to my love sick cousin.

"Roxanne," I said in a business like tone after finishing dinner.

She turned to me and looked around as if trying to find a way to escape. She looked at Jacob but he shrugged and said nothing.

"Er, hi," Roxy said awkwardly.

"Why are you avoiding me," I challenged putting a hand on my hip.

"I'm not." She shook her head. "Let's walk."

We strolled out of the Great Hall. I tried to ignore all the eyes on me and zapped James when I felt him looking into my mind.

"What's your problem?" she challenged putting her hands on her hip like I did.

"My problem?" I asked stunned. "You've been avoiding me for the past two months."

"More like a month and two weeks," Roxanne deadpanned. And with more expression added, "You moved out of the dormitory."

"Of course I did! Lucy's a zombie and your always snogging Jacob."

"We haven't snogged once!"

"Well, you're always together- and –and stuff!" I was running out of arguments and knew I was losing. Do you ever have that feeling where you realize how stupid you are right in the middle of an argument but don't want to admit the other person was right because they'll never let you live it down? That's kind of how in felt.

It's not like Jacob didn't give me a chance first. It's not like Roxanne stole him from me while we were dating. Could you even call it dating if we were only twelve- thirteen in Jacob's case. Not really. It was more like a silly title that was tearing us apart as friends. The more I thought about it the more it was Jacob's fault. But was it really?

_Of course it is _hissed a voice in my head _he's trying to make you jealous._

_No he's not_ replied another voice. _Jacob's to like that._

I didn't know what to think. There was so many ways to look at it that it made my head hurt. Why was this so hard? Why didn't I just say yes. Why did I suddenly love Jacob now after he was already going out with Roxy? The voices in my head argued again.

_You don't love him. You're mad with jealousy._

_She does love him. What's not to love their the perfect match._

I was seriously considered apologizing when I realized Roxanne had started walking away.

"Get back here, you coward!" I shouted running after my cousin.

The second she noticed me she had started running until I had uttered those words and she stopped in her tracks.

"What did you call me?" she asked menacingly

Anyone with half a brain would have backed off seeing the look on Roxanne's face. Apparently I didn't have half a brain.

"I called you a coward because you are one! I'm tired to trying to track you down after class every day and you running away. Why are you running?!"

"Well, you're acting like a raging bull! You had your chance with Jake and you blew it!"

Admitting it to myself was okay but when Roxy said that it made me go berserk.

"He's only dating you to make me jealous!" I screamed.

Roxanne had left crying and shouting about me being an unforgivable git. I had sunk down against the wall. I had no intention of crying, it seemed I had no tears left, but I put my head in my hands.

Later I was found Hugo, Rose, Albus, and James. It was sad that these were the only people that cared about me now.

How, in times like these, could I let two of my best friends just slip away?

* * *

**A/N:** What's you guys think?

1: I know a lot of you are mad about Lily and Roxanne fighting but... well it had to happen.

2: I'm not sure if I explained this before but Uptown Downtown was not made by me. It was on an episode of the Nickelodeon how Victorious.

3: Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)

" 'Trains are great dirty smoky things, you wouldn't like it' 'I won't know unless I try it will I?' 'I've never swum naked in the Thames but I know I wouldn't like it' 'But think how entertaining for sightseers' " Will Herondale Tessa Gray Clockwork Prince.

-Monkeywoman14


	14. We Get in Some Serious Trouble

Chapter 12: We Get Into Serious Trouble

(Lily)

Life only got more complicated after my fight with Roxanne. Instead of refusing to acknowledge my existence she now did anything in her power to bother me. Whether it was tripping me in the halls, or moving my stuff around, or added flubberworm mucus to my potions.

It didn't help that we still had to do some investigating for the Resistance. I really wanted to avoid Jacob and Roxy at all cost but that didn't seem like an option. No one wanted to trade jobs with me. I couldn't really blame them, this was the most dangerous job.

We made plans to spy on Stony after dark on a Tuesday. Apparently Stony called staff meetings on Tuesday. I had no idea how Jacob knew that but I didn't ask.

So on a Tuesday in the middle of March we went. Hiding the three of us under the Invisibility Cloak shouldn't have been hard but Roxy kept stepping on my feet. After the fifth time I was starting to think she was doing it on purpose.

"Stop it!" I hissed.

"I'm not doing anything," Roxy shot back.

"You're stepping on my foot!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"Ladies, ladies, let's not fight. There's enough room under this cloak."

"Shut up, Jake," Roxy and I said simultaneously.

I felt a strong pang of jealously. I was the only one who called Jacob Jake. Couldn't she think of her own freaking nickname?

Jacob was the only one of us who knew how to get to the Professor's Lounge, as he pointed out, so Roxy and I were forced to follow him in silence.

Once we arrived in front of the door Jacob stopped and stared.

"You don't have a plan," I guessed. "Wow. Great."

"Hey, kid!" Roxy shouted. She darted out from under the Cloak before Jacob or I had time to stop her.

A young boy, first year by the looks of it, was walking down the hall. He stopped as Roxy acknowledged him revealing a blue and bronze tie.

"Did you know it's after hours?" Roxy said her voice taking on disapproving tone.

"You're out here," the boy pointed out bravely albeit a bit nervously.

"I'm allowed to be out here." Roxy smiled. "Now, we wouldn't want to give you a detention, would we?"

I had no idea what Roxanne was doing. What was the point? She couldn't actually give the boy detention and I couldn't imagine why she would even scare him with the threat. My cousin may have been a prick but she wasn't evil.

"No, please don't," the boy begged clearly too scared to think logically. Roxanne was not that tall or mature looking she could not pass off as a prefect.

Roxanne pretended to think about this. "Okay, I won't tell on you." The boy sighed in relief. "_If _you promise to help me."

The boy quickly promised.

Now I understood what Roxanne was doing. She wanted to use the boy so we could get into the Professor's Lounge. If he knocked on the door and said he was lost one of the professors would have to help him. Either that or give him a detention. It depended on who opened the door. As long as he got the door opened we could slip in under the cloak.

I whipped the cloak off me and Jacob and the boy gave a startled gasp. "Hi," I said. "This is Jacob and I'm Lily. That's Roxy you were speaking to."

"Raymond," the boy replied quietly.

"Would you be willing to do this favour for us, Raymond?" I asked in a soft tone.

"I guess."

"Good. So all we need you to do is go knock on that door. Stay in the shadows until you see how answers it. Run if you see Stonewell of Macmillan. If you see anyone else we're okay."

The boy nodded.

Jacob, Roxanne, and I watched as the boy knocked and quickly hid in the shadows.

To my relief it as Victorie who answer the door. The boy, shaking slightly whispered. "I'm lost. I have to find the Ravenclaw Common Room."

"Oh," Victorie said. I could tell she was wondering why Raymond wouldn't know his way to the Ravenclaw tower by the middle of March.

"I was ambushed by some older students," he lied hastily. "They confunded me so I can't remember who they were-"

"I understand," Victorie said. "I'll lead you to your Common Room."

I was so thankful that Victorie answered the door.

Jacob, Roxy, and I all raced through the door before it closed I was kind of surprised by the way it looked. There was a table in the middle. A long white table that had all the teachers seated around it. There were no windows making me feel trapped. The chairs were hard, not cushioned like I expected. I didn't know what I was expecting- maybe like a Common Room for teachers?- but this was not it.

"But this is insane," Teddy was saying. "I know some kids are a bit out of control but this is not the answer."

"It is not insane," Macmillan disagreed. "It's a perfectly reasonable method."

I could tell Teddy was barely restraining himself. Much like Alice stopped James form doing stupid things Victorie stopped Teddy but with her out of the room…

"I won't stand for this!" Teddy shouted as if on cue. "How would you like it if I did this to you?"

"Teddy," Neville warned with a hand on my God brother's shoulder. He completely ignored it and went on.

"They're children, they don't know any better. They come to Hogwarts to have fun and learn, not to be tortured! This is like a mini Azkaban and I will stand for it no longer."

"Well, what about the little-" Stony began before breaking off.

He broke off. I realized I was fuming, breathing heavily. I also noticed Jacob trying to get me to calm down by rubbing my arm. It was too late, we had been discovered.

I noticed that Teddy broke off immediately and was looking around. He was trying to give us a warning.

"Don't be stupid, Gabriel," Teddy said dismissively. "How would any student get in here?"

"The secret passageway," Neville replied. "Over there it leads to the sixth floor."

"That's ridiculous," Teddy said. "No student could get in and out unnoticed. They'd have to use dark powder or something."

Apparently I was a bit slow on the uptake. Teddy and Neville were saying all this for our sake. Jacob had already noticed and was fumbling with something in his pocket.

"Dark powder," he muttered.

"Homenum Revelio," shouted Ian Lusk, professor of Arithmancy.

At the exact same time Jacob managed to find dark powder and activate. But even so a bright red halo burned over our heads.

"I bet it's the Potters," growled Macmillan.

The professors charged at once but we kept moving. Avoiding them as best we could Jacob, Roxy, and I made for the secret passageway.

Suddenly Jacob stopped.

"Jacob, we have to go," Roxy urged, trying to pull him but failing.

"Jacob?" Stony repeated. "Jacob Cadler. Get them."

"They'll be looking for me take this and run," Jacob said very quickly pressing papers into Roxy's hands.

Although we were in a dispute, I had to admire the fact that Roxanne didn't budge either. There was no way either of us were leaving, not without Jacob.

But there was really not hope. They knew Jacob was here thanks to Roxy. How could she be so stupid as to say his name out loud?

Then I had an idea. A stupid one but at least an idea.

"I am Jacob Cadler," I said in a manly voice.

"I am Jacob Cadler," Roxy said, catching on.

Soon the three of us were running around yelling I am Jacob Cadler. I really had no idea what this would accomplish expect to buy us time. That it until Roxy stepped do my foot again.

I tripped and despite my best efforts to twist away I hit the chair which clattered to the floor.

As I fell something heaving crushed me. It didn't feel like a chair but whatever it was landed on my ankle. I tried to get up, to stand on it, but I couldn't.

As much as Roxanne was a Gryffindor she had also come so close to being a Slytherin. I could see her, torn between running through the secret passageway that was next to her, or getting caught with both of us.

"Go," I whispered. "Take the Cloak and papers."

I have to say I was pretty shocked when she just left. What kind of Gryffindor did that? I know I told her to but still. That was supposed to be the moment where she stayed helped her friends and stayed loyal.

"I found him," I heard the voice of Macmillan shout right beside me.

"No, I found him," Stony said holding Jacob by the collar.

The room was starting to lighten slowly as the dark powder wore off.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy said grinning as the lights came on.

"The papers are gone," shouted Lusk.

"What?" snapped stony harshly as he went over to investigate.

"Who was working with you?" barked Stony when he noticed the papers really were missing.

"No one," Jacob replied.

Stony slapped him across the face. Jacob didn't even flinch. "Tell us!"

"Don't touch him," growled Neville. "He's in my house and I dish out punishments for Gryffindors."

"Are you forgetting that I am the headmaster, Neville. I can dish out punishments to whomever I like. I can also fire you."

"Do it then," Neville said meeting Stony's hard gaze. "I know you can't."

"Maybe I can't fire you but I can punish these children however I like."

I was embarrassed of the low whimper that escaped me.

* * *

"This is cruel," Jacob growled as they shut the cell door.

For our punishment, suggested by Macmillan, we were be locked in a cell with no food or water until we confessed who was hilarious. Which neither Jacob nor I had plans to do any time soon.

Our wands instead of being taken from us were stuck to the fifteen foot high ceiling where neither of us could reach them. Jacob had said that we should at least get our wands so we had a fair chance at escaping. Stony, obviously denied this offer, but Jacob didn't take no for an answer calling them cowards over and over again and thrashing and kicking refusing to be taken away. Finally Lusk suggested that they should just tape them to the ceiling. He said something to Stony in a whisper but I only caught a few words 'good' 'wizards' and 'use.'

"This is all her fault y'know," I muttered to Jacob.

"It's not Roxy's fault," he argued with his head in his hands.

"She's the one who said your name out loud. If she hadn't we would have it through that passageway safely."

My ankle was still throbbing from the pain, Stony told me not healing it was part of my punishment. It made it hurt less when I focused all my energy into blaming Roxanne.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Jacob asked finally looking me in the eye. "We're losing people by the dozen to this-this zombie thing. And you don't even care. We don't have time to fight, Lily. We have to unite."

"What about you? You won't talk to me. You're avoiding me just like she is."

"You know that's not true. You never come to find me. I look for you everywhere and you have Rose flanking you like a guard when you're in the halls and otherwise you're locked up in your room."

I knew he was right but that didn't mean I was going to admit it. "What about in lessons? You never sit with me then."

"We have assigned seats, Lily."

"You- I hate you!"

"Admit all of this is because you're in love with me! Admit you hate me because you want to date me. Admit you hate Roxy because you want her place."

I didn't respond. Jacob smirked and I wished I could think of a comeback but it was obvious he got me. I stared at him for a minute. I loved that smirk of his. Right now though it wasn't as nice as usual, he was still upset. His eyes were like stone, hard and impenetrable though I tried to know what he was thinking. The smirk wiped off his face completely as he watched me.

I wanted to say so many things but all I could manage was, "Do you like me?"

"I don't know."

We sat in silence for another day or two- I had no way of telling time. The walls seemed like they were closing in but I ignored them. My ankle was throbbing with pain, and was swelling.

The cell was so small that Jacob and I were forced to touch even when we pushed ourselves as far away as possible. I so desperately wished I could just melt through the stone wall.

Stony came to visit every so often. I hadn't bothered counting but I wished I had. Maybe it would've given me some sort of sign as to what time it is.

The cell door opened and I knew it was Stony. "Come," was all he said.

Curious, I tried to rise quickly which was a big mistake. My ankle throbbed even more if that was possible. I fell clutching it. Stony looked at me waiting and Jacob took my arm and put it around his shoulder helping me up.

We followed the Headmaster at a slow pace. I didn't my best to ignore how close Jacob was to me. I tried to keep the walls up, the walls that kept me isolated, ignorant of Jacob These walls were the only reason I hadn't told Jacob I love him. Or maybe I didn't love him. I was just so confused.

I tried, I fought but being around Jacob made the walls crumble like dirt. I allowed myself to look at him, watch as he walked, watch his expressionless face. His beautiful blue-green eyes. The way his nose looked…

"We're here."

I looked up and noticed we had been moved to the dungeons. I hated this place- maybe even more than the cell. For a second I wanted to be back in the cell, at least there was no evil men trying to kill me in there… who knows what Stony would do know that he had us out here?

"It took a while to brew but we finally have it. The truth serum."

I stared in horror at the clear liquid in the vial Stony held. It was Veritaserum. And not the one Jacob, James, and I had used last year. This was the real thing. This would make us spill all our secrets to Stony. Everything.

I racked my brain for something, anything that would keep me from drinking that. Stony was rambling on about something, I really didn't care what, while I thought. Suddenly it hit me.

_ Albus! _I shouted mentally for my brother. _Al!_

It was really my only hope. If my brother would just notice I was reading his mind and read mine he'd know I was in trouble. But the mind reading, did it work at a distance? I couldn't remember if my brothers and I had ever tried across such a great distance.

My only hope was crushed when Stony concluded his speech and handed the vial to me. "Drink," he commanded.

Slowly I lifted the vial to my lips. Jacob, seeing the fear in my eyes, grabbed the vial and drank it in one gulp. Stony seemed shocked but didn't say anything as Jacob's secrets all poured out at once.

I tried not to listen. I really did. It wasn't right to invade my friends privacy but he was right there. I could hear him and I wasn't good at blocking voices out.

I did my best to ignore him. That didn't work either. I didn't listen but I heard some things. He talked about his life how much he hated it before he came to Hogwarts. He spoke of wanting nothing more than a family, his wish was granted once he went to Hogwarts. That is before things got complicated.

"My best friend hates me. I loved her and now she hates me. I can't stand it."

"Tell me who was with you the other night!" Stony snapped though he seemed amused by all the personal stuff Jacob was saying.

It got particularly interesting after that. Jacob started talking about me and Roxanne. How he didn't know which one he loved more. How I was his best friend but Roxanne was his girlfriend and how he feared making the wrong choice would make him lose everything. The said something about jealously and Roxanne but I told myself firmly not to listen anymore.

Jacob just went on with the Personal stuff. I had once read that the truth serum was not full-proof. If the person had a strong enough will they could avoid saying certain things, they would spill every other thought they had before the one they are hiding would escape.

I guessed that was why Jacob was saying all this personal stuff. He was doing his best not to reveal certain things. It went on for an hour. It seemed Jacob was running out of will power.

"And we meet in a classroom-"

With horror I realized he was talking about the Resistance. He was going to reveal everything to the one we were trying to fight. This could not happen.

Abruptly the door burst open. "Shut up!" roared a voice from the hallway.

Whatever Jacob was going to say about the Resistance was drowned out over the noise of the voice. Albus' voice.

Neville stepped I followed by Albus who handed Jacob a potion.

"This is illegal, Gabriel."

Stony smiled in that way that made me cringe. "I hardly think illegal matters anymore."

"What is he talking about?" I asked Albus. "Uncle Percy would never stand for this."

"Lily… Uncle Percy retired."

I stared open mouthed at my brother. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer but I asked anyway, "And whose the minister now?"

"Nicholas Stonewell." I stared at my brother. "Stony's brother."

I felt like all my hope was crushed right there. If Stonewell's brother was in charge than what were we supposed to do? The Resistance had formed a plan for us to show Uncle Percy what was happening around here.

James, who had appeared in the doorway, answered my unasked question. "We fight even harder than we planned to before."

* * *

After Albus busted Jacob and I out of detention-which you really couldn't call it- he wouldn't let me out of his sight. If I was going to classes I had to be accompanied, walking down to meals I had to be accompanied, if I wanted to go to the bathroom I had to be accompanied. I was getting tired of it that I used the Cloak to hide from him.

I was also avoiding Jacob. After hearing his secrets pour out of him, that he liked both me and Roxanne, things between the three of us had been rough. I had been avoiding both of them.

Since I could no longer stand being in the Common Room because of my brother and Jacob and Roxy I decided to start hanging out with Liam and Seth again. With our new schedule, having classes with Ravenclaws, I hardly saw my old friends anymore.

One night I was aimlessly wandering the corridors with Liam and Hugo talking about classes and teachers.

"How can you like Transfiguration?" I asked Liam. "It's so stupid and pointless. When will I ever need to know that?"

"It would certainly come in handy if you needed a water goblet but only had a pillow," Hugo pointed out.

I glared at him. "Whose side are you on? Besides why would you have a pillow but not a water goblet?"

"Hey guys, what's that?" Liam asked stopping in his tracks.

He was pointing at a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. "Oh, that's just another silly picture. That guy tried to teach trolls ballet."

Hugo had a weird expression on his face but I couldn't place what it was. When I asked him he waved it off.

"I think my brother told me something about this place," Liam mused.

"What do you mean this place?" I questioned. "It's just a corridor."

"No," Liam disagreed, "It's special." He thought for a moment before smiling triumphantly. "It leads to a special room. You get in my doing something to the tapestry."

We spent the rest of the night trying to open it. Only at four am did we agree to come back tomorrow and try again.

For the next week we returned to the corridor every night and tried to find the room and failed.

We were on our seventh try when Hugo burst out laughing.

"What?" I urged. Every time we came he was tryin to hide a smirk or had that weird expression on his face.

"Nothing," he said in an innocent voice.

I sighed and paced in front of the door wondering why the hell it wouldn't open when Liam suddenly cried, "A door!"

I stopped abruptly and turned to look. Liam was right there was indeed a door. Hugo burst out laughing again and I punched him half-playfully. "What?" I repeated. He just laughed even harder and Liam opened the door.

We stepped in and I looked around. It was just like Common Room except it had multiple colors of furniture.

Hugo, who had stopped laughing momentarily, said, "How could you have not known about the Room of Requirement?"

"Room of requirement! That's what it's called," Liam remembered.

"You knew about it?"

"Of course, Lils. Rose told me about it. I'm surprised James or Al didn't tell you."

I was suddenly very mad at my brothers and I wondered if Jacob had known and if Fred had told Roxanne. I would have to have a word with my brothers.

James!" I shouted once safely in the common room.

James was sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. He looked up and grinned at me. "Yes, my dear Lily?"

"How could you not tell me about the Room of Requirement?" I was very mad that I spent all that time trying to figure out how to get in when James could have told me. Or Hugo, for that matter, but I had already yelled at him.

"Ah, yes the Come and Go Room. It will turn into anything you want. And it only appears when you need it most."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lily, half the fun of Hogwarts is taking the time to find the secrets. Teddy taught me so much about Hogwarts's passage way and I wish he didn't. It tons of fun finding them by yourself. Al did. On his first night."

I sighed. "I guess that's true. It was sort of fun, looking back on it." I smiled. "I guess I know why Hugo was laughing so hard."

"Sometimes you just got to sit back and have fun," James said. "Right now for instance instead of worrying about all the crazy things going on in my life I'm enjoying my evening planning pranks with Fred."

I looked around. "Fred's not here."

"Yeah, he was unfortunately given a detention but we have our means of communication." James held up a little notebook and I knew what he meant.

"Interesting," I sat on the couch beside my brother. "Do you ever have so much things on your mind that you just feel like it's going to explode."

"With my disability, all the time."

"And what do you do to cope with it?

"Pull pranks, yell at teachers, play Quidditch. It depends. Sometimes I turn into a stag, run into the forest and just keep going. But I don't think that will help you, Lily. You should talk to someone."

"But who?" I said my shoulders sagging. "No offense but you and Al…" I trialed off.

I didn't know why or how to describe it but I just felt like I needed to talk to a girl.

"Well, if it's girl talk you're seeking why don't you go to one of our cousins? Victorie perhaps? Annoying as hell she is but very easy to talk to."

"Thanks, James." For an irritating prat of a brother James gave some pretty good advice.

I headed down to Victorie's office. I was shocked that her voice, loud and awake replied immediately. "Come in."

I stood in the doorway for a minute awkwardly. Victorie looked up. "Lily? What are you doing up? It's three in the morning!" When she saw the look on my face she stood up and walked over to me, giving me a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," I sobbed. I wasn't crying. Not yet, but I felt like it. I could feel the lump in my throat.

"Is this about Roxy and her boyfriend?" Victorie said the word boyfriend with a scoff as if the idea was ridiculous.

"Jacob was my best friend," I said quietly. "He asked me first. I said no."

"And now you're fighting with Roxanne and Jacob?" Victorie understood. "Well, there really should be no reason for you to fight. You and Roxy are best friends. You never let a guy get between you and your gals. Sisters before misters."

"But she stole Jacob from me."

"Did she? Is Jacob not talking to you or you not talking to Jacob?"

"Well… I guess I haven't tried to talk to him. I just assumed he'd never want to see me again. But then in detention he said that he liked Roxy _and _me. "

"That's definitely not true, about him not wanting to talk to you. It will be awkward between you while he sorts out his feelings but don't worry. Everything will be all right. I'm here for you whenever you want to talk. And I can even overlook giving you a detention."

"Thanks, Vic, you're the best," I smiled for the first time since entering the room. "But one more thing… would it be wrong if I tried to break them up?"

"Lily, they're thirteen they'll break up themselves in no time. Just wait."

I thanked Victorie and left hoping she was right.

The next morning I talked to Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob can I talk to you?" I asked a bit anxiously.

Jacob stopped right in front of the portrait hole and turned to me. He grinned but not his usual grin, this one seemed a bit nervous.

"Hey, Lily," Jacob replied. "What's up?"

I could understand why Jacob was nervous. He had literally poured out all his secrets in front of me, that had to take guts. Even though it was two weeks later I could imagine that he'd still be embarrassed about it.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to say… uh, thanks. For taking the truth serum for me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "No problem. I knew you didn't want to do it- I could see it in your eyes- so I took it."

I sighed. "No, that's not what I wanted to say. We're both avoiding the topic. We have to face it sooner or later."

"I know."

His eyes, which almost always shone with amusement and a twinge of sadness, were now completely blank. I could barely make out the emotion which he was trying too hard to conceal; fear.

"Jacob, it's okay if you're scared."

"I don't get scared," he replied automatically shaking his head. "I'm just confused."

"Jacob, there's nothing wrong with being scared. I'm scared all the time. You can be brave and scared at the same time."

Jacob shook his head. "There's no room left for fear in me, I'm just too awesome." He tried to say it solemnly but a grin appeared on his face. I couldn't help but noticed how nice his smile looked.. with his white teeth and the way his upper lip curved.

I laughed. It was hard to be around Jacob and not laugh. He was a fun person to be around.

"Are you scared Lily?" asked Jacob. At first I thought he was teasing me but when I looked at his face I saw no signs that suggested that.

"Maybe a little," I said shyly. I rubbed the back of my neck; something I did when I was nervous.

Jacob leaned against the wall. I realized we were going to be late but it seemed neither of us could care less. "About what?" His face showed simple curiosity.

His arms crossed against his chest. He gave me a small smile that made me feel comfortable.

"Everything. The condition of the school, my uncle retiring as minister, Code and Filch leaving the school… it's just so much."

His smile grew and he stepped closer to me. "Well, whatever happens we'll get through it together."

And somehow for that moment I felt like everything was alright.

It was a relief to be friends with Jacob again. Even though he was always with Roxy and things were still patchy between me and my cousin I was glad to have my friend back.

I was happy that me, Jacob, Hugo, Liam, Seth and Roxy had started hanging out as a group again. One day at the end of March we were all hanging out near the lake enjoying the unusual nice temperature.

"I'll be right back. I have to go," I said as Hugo and Jacob continued a heated debate about Quidditch.

Jacob paused mid-sentence and both Hugo and Jacob looked up at me. "Where?" chimed the boys' concerned voices.

"If you must know I'm going to the loo," I said glaring at them both. Apparently Albus had told them to watch my every move when he could not. Why did boys have to be so over protective?

I saw that they both wanted to argue. "And I forbid you to accompany me."

"We'll just walk you to the door," Hugo suggested.

"I am not five! I know how to pee perfectly fine without your help thanks."

If only I had taken them up on their offer I wouldn't have gotten caught up in this mess.

Jacob and Hugo watched me warily as I left and I sent them both a murderous look.

I needed time to clear my thoughts anyway. There were so many things going on and with my disability they were all swimming around in my brain. It was times like this where I would be so distracted that I'd say things without thinking.

I spent most of my time thinking about school now. Classes, detentions, teachers… it was all so confusing. I had spent night after night lying awake in bed wondering what Stony was trying to accomplish. He turned the school into a prison. Congratulations. He made kids into mindless zombies. Great. But what value did that have to him? What use did he have for zombie children? Was he doing it for sport?

I had made it into the castle before I ran into a problem.

"Lily Potter," said my old enemy Sarah Victorian.

"Sarah Victorian," I replied nodding.

She smiled. "I haven't seen you in forever, darling, how are you?"

I frowned. It was weird how she acted. Best friends one day, worst enemies the next. I hated people like Sarah and unfortunately for her I had a bad temper.

"Stop being an annoying git," I said attempting to push past her.

"Lily." She grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?"

"To the loo, if you don't mind," I replied exasperated.

"Why don't I accompany you," she suggested, She talked in a tone that suggested this was a great honor. She linked her arm through mine and guided me through the halls.

"Sarah-" I began she cut me off with a wide grin.

"So what do you think of the classes this year?"

"I-"

"They really are quite a bore. I absolutely loathe Potions. They shouldn't have ladies like us touching those gross ingredients."

She went on asking me questions only to interrupt me and tell me her opinion. What do I think of Quidditch? I tried not to strangle her for saying it sucked. Why did I waste my time hanging out with Jacob? I tried not to punch her after she called him some very colorful words. Why was my brother such an attention seeking prat? At this point I actually did send a bat boogey hex at her. She ran away screaming which satisfied me.

I knew I would get a detention but I couldn't bring myself to care right now. I just wanted to walk down the hall in peace for once. Was that two much to ask?

I was almost at the washroom when yet another thing distracted me.

"Leave me alone," cried the voice of a young boy.

"I know spells," said an overly confident young male voice. Jace.

"Isn't that cute," sneered an American voice I had come to know as one the snobby Slytherin exchange students. "The kid thinks he can duel us. Okay, kid, on the count of three fire."

"That is if you know how to count to three," sniggered a different exchange student.

"I think you're asking the wrong person that question." Albus stepped into the light from a deserted corridor, I had no idea what he was doing down there.

I stepped out from around the corner and joined Albus who looked surprised and then angry. "I know don't have anyone with me," I hissed before he could say anything. "But I'm not going to die. Relax."

"Why it's the little Potters," said Paul Wright, it was him that spoke before. Now that I could see properly I realized who was there, Paul wright with his brother Cameron, and Connor Vitali. The scared male voice that had spoken first was Max.

"Ready for the duel or what?" Albus asked a bit impatiently. I could tell he was just putting on a brave face. He knew he couldn't beat a fourth year and a fifth year.

And then the battle begun. There was spells flying left and right. Albus was a nasty good dueller which I had not known before. I suspected that if him and James were in the same year, and the same amount of experience Albus would win in a duel.

I dodged and ducked an shot a few spells that I knew. I wasn't really good at duelling definitely not as good as my brothers.

Somewhere in the middle of the battle I felt a hand grab the back of my robes. Thinking it was one of the Wright brothers I aimed a kick backwards. The hand only tightened its grip and pulled. Another hand covered my mouth. I tried biting it but the hand had thick leather gloves on. I flailed helplessly and I was dragged away.

Albus, Jace, and Max were all still duelling and did notice my disappearance.

I struggled more as I was dragged along. "Struggle and I'll hex you," said the voice of my captor so faintly I almost didn't hear it.

I paled and took a gasp of breath. I recognized that voice. I would know it anywhere.

"Marcus," I breathed against his hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Update! Your welcome people :) Hope all you Lily fans- which is about 90% of you- liked this chapter.

1: So what have you guys thought so far, not about just this book but all of them. Any mistakes that you notice keep happening? Any advice to me as an author? What's your favorite book so far? Do you have any predictions for this story or the next ones? Feel free to share your thoughts in a review.

"All the stories are true," Hodge Starkweather City of Bones.

-Monkeywoman14


End file.
